Staring Out at The Rain With A Heavy Heart
by let me be your w0nderwall x
Summary: Martin spends 5 months missing Ruthie. Ruthie comes home from Scotland hoping to have a clean slate with Martin. But when their grueling pasts get in the way.. will it be smooth sailing or absolute hell? Marthie. New chapter up as of August 23th!
1. 5 Months

_"Martin, your not in love with me. I really am like a sister to you. And when you do find the right women to be with I'll be happy to baby sit for you okay.."_

Martin Brewer couldn't erase her words from his mind. He just kept replaying Ruthie Camden's words over and over. He couldn't believe that the girl that he was madly in love with didn't love him back. Not in the way that he loved her at least.

"Daddy!" Aaron, his 2 year old son screamed out snapping Martin back into reality. Sandy was away on business and he had Aaron all to himself for the whole weekend. They were at the park and Aaron was desperately trying to squirm out of Martin's arms.

"Aw, I'm sorry little buddy. Daddy just had one of those moments. You know, when he spaces out." Martin said kissing his son on the forehead.

"Ruthie!" Aaron exclaimed.

Martin frowned. "I wish." Martin mumbled under his breath.

"Ruthie!" Aaron exclaimed once more.

"Aaron, Ruthie isn't here. I know you miss her but she's in Scotland.." Martin rolled his eyes.". With T-Bone"

"Aaron!" A familiar voice said. "Aw you've gotten so big."

Martin was dumbstruck.

"What? No hello?" Ruthie Camden asked her former best friend. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair was longer and she was taller. But other than that she was the same old Ruthie. Just the way Martin had remembered her. Beautiful.

It had been 5 months since Ruthie chose T-Bone over Martin. She and T-bone went to Scotland that summer and he hadn't seen her since. She promised to write and call whenever she could but it was so difficult for Martin to write back. What would he have said? He couldn't pretend to be happy for her. Having a friendship with her was so immensely difficult. Even signing a letter was difficult. How could he write sincerely, or your friend, when what he really wanted to write was I love you, come home ? For the first few months their phone calls were awkward. Ruthie would go on and on about T-bone and how amazing Scotland is and Martin would just stay silent on the phone. After awhile, Martin and Ruthie had an unspoken agreement that things were just too awkward for them to remain friends.

"Um hello, Martin. Earth to Martin!" Ruthie said waving her perfectly manicured hand in front of his face. She continued to do it until Martin grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I get the point." Martin snapped.

Ruthie was taken aback. "Fine. Just trying to be friendly is all."

Martin could see Aaron getting sleepy and thought that it was a perfect excuse to get away. However, he realized that he was still holding Ruthie's hand and she hadn't tried to pull away either. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.

She finally spoke, "Can you let go of my hand now?" She asked softly.

Martin coughed, "Uh yeah sure. Sorry about that." He was embarrassed and he could feel his face getting hot. "Well I should get going. Aaron is falling asleep and it's getting a bit chilly out here. So yeah, I think I'm going to head home. Nice seeing you again Ruthie."

He gathered Aaron's bag and switched him from his right side to his left side.

"Wait,. I was hoping that you would want to grab some coffee. Maybe catch up?" Ruthie said.

"I don't drink coffee, or did you forget?" Martin pointed out.

"Well then how about some ice cream then? My treat."

"Ice cream I can do." Martin said with a smile.

"So you and T-bone broke up?" Martin asked putting an already asleep Aaron into his bed. Ruthie and him had picked up some ice cream from The Dairy Shack and brought it back to his apartment. Martin had decided to get his own apartment and move back to Glen Oak. Sandy and him wanted to remain friends. "Friends for life." But still have joint custody over Aaron.

"Yeah. He said that his heart wasn't in it anymore and although we originally intended to get married in the future that he didn't want to commit to me. " Ruthie replied nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You don't seem too broken up about it." Martin said.

"The truth is I'm not. But you can at least pretend as if you feel badly about it." Ruthie said rolling her eyes playfully.

"I don't want to pretend. I _hated _T-bone's guts. " Martin said. He took a long look at Ruthie and she looked back at him. Suddenly there was an awkward silence

"Listen Martin. I am really sorry about everything that happened last summer and - I didn't mean to break your heart." Ruthie spit out, finally breaking the silence.

"You didn't break my heart." Martin lied. He turned away from her. "I'm over you. I have a new girlfriend and just in case you're wondering.. she's beautiful, fun, and most importantly she is great with Aaron."

"Oh." Ruthie said. She couldn't hide her hurt. "What's her name?" Ruthie asked.

"Does it really matter?" Martin snapped.

"I guess it really doesn't." Ruthie said grabbing her coat and walking to the door. "Bye Martin." She said opening and slamming the door all at once.

"You think you can just come back and everything is going to be the same?! Think again Ruthie!" Martin yelled after her. Aaron began to cried and Martin mentally cursed himself for waking him up. "He's never going to go back to sleep now." Martin said out loud. "Welcome home Ruthie." He mumbled bitterly.

"I mean I didn't expect for him to be distraught over me or anything… but I didn't expect him to have a girlfriend either! " Ruthie complained to Lucy.

Lucy was putting Savannah down for her afternoon nap. "Ruthie what does it matter? I mean do you still have feelings for him after all this time? Even after everything he put you through.. With Sandy and Jane?" Lucy asked.

"Okay so maybe he has lead me on a little in the past…" Ruthie started. She was interrupted by Lucy mid sentence.

"A little?" Lucy replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay maybe a lot." Ruthie admitted. "But I really do care about him."

"Ever since Martin first moved in with us I knew that there was going to be something between the two of you. The way that he looked at you.. And the way that you always looked at him. But being physically attracted to someone is only part of it.. How do you know that what your feeling isn't just lust? It's perfectly normal." Lucy said.

"Lust? Do you really think so?"

"Sometimes we want what we can't have." Lucy stated.

"But I could have had him Lucy! He told me he was in love with me last summer and I rejected him. I chose T-bone over him. Now he has a girlfriend and I have nobody." Ruthie whined.

"Since when does he have a girlfriend?" Lucy asked confused.

"I don't know. But he told me he does. I mean just because you're a reverend doesn't mean people are going to tell you everything. Remember when you were always the last to know?" Ruthie laughed at the memory of her childhood. Lucy was always the last to know all the juicy gossip whereas Ruthie was always the first to know.

Lucy crossed her arms in annoyance. Everybody always thought it was so funny to bring it up. However, it wasn't funny to Lucy. "Listen Ruthie I have a meeting at the church now. So go talk to Martin."

Ruthie sighed. "Fine I guess I will."

**Disclaimer**- I do not own 7th heaven.  
I took out the whole RV thing because I really didn't like that idea to begin with so I just made it as if Ruthie went to Scotland with T-bone instead. I really didn't feel like getting into Sandy in the first chapter.. I will mention her more latter.  
**  
R&R**

Authors Note :

I know the first chapter wasn't the best. But I promise it will get a lot better!


	2. Go put a shirt on

A/N : Thank you so much for the comments. They really lifted my spirits and motivated me to write another chapter! Okay so Martin really doesn't have a girlfriend.. But I don't want to get to much into it. I guess you'll have to read more to find out.

Oh yeah and more Camdens will be mentioned in this chapter.. I'll save Sandy for the next chapter.. Sorry.

As always… **R&R**

* * *

Ruthie swallowed her pride and rang Martin's door bell. But he didn't answer. She was going to ring it a second time when a beautiful red head with green eyes opened the door. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was buttoned all wrong.

"_Of course. They had sex." _Ruthie thought to herself. She could feel her blood boil.

The red head smiled at Ruthie and quickly made her exit.

Ruthie contemplated whether or not she should ring the door bell for the third time. Somehow she finally got up the courage and rang the bell. This time Martin answered the door with _no _shirt on.

Ruthie sucked in her breath.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Martin asked smugly.

"I came to apologize." Ruthie said fiddling with the top button on her lavender pea coat.

"Yeah, Yeah, apology accepted." Martin said practically closing the door in Ruthie's face.

Ruthie stopped the door with her hand. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing OK! I'm just a little tired. I am a father you know and Aaron isn't the easiest to deal with. He kept me up all night."

"Oh boo hoo. And I highly doubt it was Aaron keeping you up.. " Ruthie spat.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I just saw that red head leaving your apartment. She looked like she had been through the ringer.. Among other things."

"Ruthie, I'm not a virgin. You know that! I have Aaron as proof."

"Exactly. You _do _have Aaron as proof. Silly of me to think that you finally learned your lesson."

"_Don't _judge me Ruthie."

Ruthie sighed. "So I guess that's your new girlfriend right?"

"Yeah it is." Martin said. _"No it isn't. You don't even know her name.." _Martin thought.

"Well I wish you the best of luck. "

"You really mean that?" Martin asked seriously.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course I don't mean it! I came over here to make amends but I don't even know why I came. It was a really bad idea." Ruthie said.

"You know what Ruthie? Your such a _bitch." _Martin shouted.

Ruthie winced. She had never heard Martin curse before. He told her he used to curse all the time before he moved in with the Camdens but Annie and Eric had expressed strongly that they didn't want Martin's foul language rubbing off on Ruthie.

"You want everything your way all the time! Well news flash Ruthie, this world doesn't revolve around you!" He continued.

"I don't think the world revolves around me." Ruthie said. Her voice came out more squeaky that she had intended.

"Whatever. You do." Martin said.

"It's just… When you told me you were in love with me last summer… I was shocked. I always imagined how it would feel to finally hear you say those _3 little words_.. But I just thought that that day would never come Especially after you tried to date Jane and I at the same time." Ruthie said.

Martin was silent.

"I guess people are right to say be careful what you wish for." Ruthie said.

"Look Ruthie, you already rejected me. Isn't that enough? You should have just stayed in Scotland.. You should have never came home."

"I was miserable in Scotland!"

"Oh, but I thought you said you _loved _it!" Martin said mocking her.

"I did.. I mean the scenery was beautiful and it was definitely enjoyable to be independent and away from my parents but…"

"But what?" Martin asked.

"Scotland wasn't my home. I missed everybody way too much."

"And by everybody you mean?"

"Mom, dad, Lucy, Kevin, the twins …. And…"

"And?"

"And you Martin. I missed you." Ruthie said. "But I guess you didn't miss me. You've moved on. That's very clear."

"I didn't move on.."

"But what about the red head?"

"She was a mistake."

"A mistake?! Martin you really need to grow up and take more responsibility for your actions. Are you going to say every girl you sleep with is a mistake? Why can't you just wait till you get married?" Ruthie was beyond frustrated. Martin had the ability to make her heart beat and also make her furious all at the same time.

"It's not that easy. Once you have it one time.. Your bound to have it again.. And again…."

"Just stop!" Ruthie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm just being honest." Martin said.

"A little _too_ honest if you ask me. Your standing in your doorway with no shirt on telling the girl that you apparently once loved that you don't want to stop having premarital sex"

"I never said that." Martin said. " And I'll go put on a shirt if it bothers you that much."

"Do you know what really bothers me?"

"What?" Martin asked with genuine interest.

"You haven't even invited me inside and I'm standing out here.. It's chilly.. " Ruthie said.

Martin looked at Ruthie. Ruthie looked at Martin. For a moment it was as though they were back in the Camden kitchen laughing and joking.. _Just like old times_.

Martin started to crack up, "I can't believe were arguing about something that happened five months ago. " He stepped aside to let Ruthie come in.

"Yeah." Ruthie said walking in and taking a seat on his sofa. Martin sat down next to her.

"I miss you too." Martin said softly.

"What?"

"You told me you missed me.. Well I missed you too."

Ruthie smiled and leaned in to hug him. They embraced for what felt like forever.

Ruthie looked down at Martin and realized he never went to go put on a shirt. She quickly pulled away from him.

"What?" Martin asked wondering why Ruthie pulled away.

"Go put a shirt on Brewer." Ruthie ordered.

"Oh yeah.. Right." Martin said. He stood up and walked to his bedroom.

Ruthie sighed. _"I'm in love with you? Don't you know that?" _Ruthie thought.It was torture to find out that Martin was never going to have the same values as her and didn't mind hooking up with random red heads even after all the drama he went through with Sandy. She began to question her feelings for Martin all over again.


	3. Just my luck

A/N : I know some of you may think that Martin's behavior is a like OOC.. But I think everything will start to make more sense once you read on. I'm also going to put much more detail. I hope that you can imagine the actual characters saying these words.. I try hard to make it sound like that's something Ruthie or Martin or any other character would actually say. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to try my hardest to update whenever I get the chance.

Also the flashback used in this chapter is one I made up for the episode "First Date" from season 9 .

**Martin's POV**

_Ruthie is sitting on my sofa at this very moment. I wish I could kiss those soft lips of hers. Those lips I've been dreaming about kissing since last summer. That day she rejected me in the car.. Maybe if I would have just leaned over and kissed her.. And truly shown her how I felt, she would be mine. But I'm an idiot. Getting Sandy pregnant. Trying to date both Ruthie and Jane at the same time. And now getting drunk and having a one night stand with a random red head while Aaron was in the next room sleeping! Ruthie is right.. I am a jerk. She should just never speak to me again.. I'm scum. _

I let out a sigh of desperation and sadness. _But yet she came over to apologize and salvage any friendship we have left. Man! God please just give me a sign that she's the one for me.." _I looked up to the ceiling_. "I know I haven't been the best Christian these past few years.. But I promise.. I'll change. I really will. Just give me a sign that she loves me too._

At that exact moment Aaron began to cry out for me. I walked over to his bed and held him in my arms. "It's okay.. Daddy's here." I held him until he stopped crying and he slowly closed his eyes again. _"Is that the sign?"_ I asked, looking up once more at the ceiling

I put Aaron back in his bed and I grabbed a navy blue t-shirt from off of my bed. Putting it on I tried to reason with myself. _Just take a breath_ , I told myself. _It's just Ruthie, your best friend.. No matter how awkward and difficult things get, you'll still have her friendship. Just keep that in mind._

"Martin, did you go to _Mexico_ to get that shirt? Geez you've been in there forever!" Ruthie called to me from the living room.

"I had to check on Aaron." I called back to her.

I could hear her little foot steps walking towards my door. "Are you decent?" She asked.

"Yeah come in. " I replied.

She took a look around. "It's nice in here. I like what you've done with it. It kind of reminds me of the way the garage apartment looked before you moved out." Ruthie said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said smiling back at her.

"Wow, I cannot believe you still have all these pictures." She said examining the corkboard I had hanging on my closet door. "These pictures were taken ages ago."

"There pictures of you and me. Memories. Why wouldn't I still have them?"

"I don't know.. I don't have any pictures of us.. Not anymore at least." She answered truthfully.

"Why not?" I asked worried. It's not like I expected her to want to remember the past and especially not all of the pain I put her through but I found it hard to believe she didn't even keep not one picture of us.

"Last summer when I first found out about you two timing me with Jane, I burned every last picture of you and of you and I" She said.

I sat down on my bed with a sad expression on my face. "You can have a picture from my corkboard if you want."

Ruthie hesitated. " I don't know. You should just keep them."

"I guess. I mean if you don't want to have any memories I completely understand." I told her. My voice was shaking and my heart was beating.

Ruthie sat down next to me and put her arm on my shoulder. "Can't we just take new pictures?" She said. "Pretend like everything never even happened. A clean slate."

"Sure. No problem. A clean slate." I said. _I cannot believe I just agreed to that._

Ruthie phone began to vibrate. "It's a text from Simon."

"What did he say?" I asked not really caring. The only think I could think of was my heart breaking inside my chest.

"He says he coming home this weekend for my 18th birthday. " She replied. Her face was glowing. "I miss him. I'm really glad he's coming."

"Yeah me too." I lied. Truth of the matter is, Simon has always been a bad influence on me. When ever I hang out with Simon something bad always happens. I.E., Sandy.

Ruthie stood up. "Well I should get going. I didn't expect to be here for so long. I need to get down to the college by 5:30 to register for my classes." She said.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No. That's okay. I'll just take a cab."

"Are you sure?" I asked. _Please just take my offer_, I begged silently.

"Really it's fine. I've gotten used to taking cabs." She replied. "Thanks though. I'm really happy were friends again Martin."

_And before I could stop her she was gone. Her presence still felt so real. I wanted to kick myself for not running after her and telling her that I loved her and couldn't live another day without her. But I didn't. Instead I let her go. I let her leave my apartment. Were friends again. But I'm right back where I started._

_I stared at the corkboard for a moment. I thought back to a time when I was still living with the Camdens. I unpinned a picture of me and Ruthie from 3 years ago. She looked a lot younger, but still beautiful as ever. Mac had taken it before her first date with that loser Vincent. It was suppose to be a picture of just Vincent and Ruthie but I had jumped in just to annoy them and later cut Vincent out the picture._

**FLASHBACK**

"**Smile" Mac said with a goofy grin.**

"**You can move closer you know."Ruthie insisted. Vincent moved closer to Ruthie and gently put his hand around her waist.**

**Martin rolled his eyes with a look of disgust. **

"**Hope you don't mind if I get in the picture." Martin said smugly, trying to squeeze in between Vincent and Ruthie. **

"**Not at all." Ruthie said sarcastically.**

"**Aw that is just too cute!" Mac said after taking the picture. "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding you three." He teased.**

**ENDFLASHBACK**

_I think I was too blind to realize it that night but I was in love with Ruthie all along._

* * *

"Hi, good afternoon. Can I help you?" A young women of about 27 or so at the receptionist desk asked.

"Hi yes, I would like to register for classes." Ruthie answered politely.

"Aw I'm sorry. That was at _4:30 _today. You missed the deadline."

"No way. I have the information right here." Ruthie said digging in her purse for her information packet. "I'm almost certain it said 5:30."

"Ma'm this is my job. The deadline was 4:30 today!"

Ruthie glared at the paper more carefully. "Oh." She answered finally. "Your right. I am so sorry." "_I need glasses. Ugh. Why does dad always have to be right," _Ruthie thought to herself.

The lady at the desk rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath that Ruthie couldn't understand.

"When can I have the opportunity to register again?" Ruthie inquired.

"This coming January or next fall." The women answered with annoyance in her voice.

"Great. Just great." Ruthie said sarcastically. "Just my luck."


	4. Stew

"It's all Martin's fault." Ruthie declared throwing her purse down on the kitchen table.

"What is?" Annie asked. She was in the middle of cooking dinner for the family but stopped immediately at the mention of Martin's name.

"I was suppose to be at the college by 4:30 but I got sidetracked over at Martin's."

"Honey, if you knew you had to be there by 4:30 you should have made it your business to be there on time. It's your responsibility."

"I know but… Martin can go on and on sometimes.." Ruthie said. Her voice was trailing off as if she was daydreaming.

"I am actually surprised to hear you talking about Martin. I didn't expect you to even want to see him after the fall out last summer." Annie said. She picked up a carrot and began to slice it thoughtfully.

"I didn't either. But after I got home from the airport yesterday morning I had the strangest urge to take a walk in the park." Ruthie replied thinking about how she coincidentally ran into Martin at the park yesterday. "And Martin was there with Aaron.."

Annie nodded. She wasn't exactly thrilled. She really did love Martin like a son, but she hated the idea of Martin dating Ruthie. In Annie's eyes Ruthie was still her little girl and Martin was a grown man.

"He and I grabbed some ice cream and got to talking and.. It felt like old times." She admitted leaving out her conversation with Lucy, the red head and all the arguing.

"That's nice." Annie answered emotionless.

"Is something wrong?" Ruthie asked. She knew her mother all too well. She knew that when her mom said 'That's nice" that she really was angry about something.

"No. Why would you ask? Everything is fine." Annie lied.

"Mom I'm not a baby okay? I'm going to be 18 this Saturday.. You can talk to me like an adult. We can have conversations." Ruthie pleaded trying to convince her mom that she was mature enough to handle anything.

"Ruthie just because your turning 18 on Saturday doesn't mean you're an adult."

"Yes it does. Legally I am an adult."

"Legally maybe, but mentally you still act like a child!" Annie said.

"Mom, you may not have noticed but I have changed a lot over the summer. I spent the past 5 months in Scotland. I was independent and I became an adult during those months."

"I am just not comfortable with idea of you dating Martin and I never will be!" Annie shouted slamming down the knife she was using to slice the carrots. "Instead of spending time with your family whom you haven't seen in 5 months, you run over to see Martin!"

Ruthie was furious now. Annie was way out of line. "I told you I ran into him at the park! I didn't even plan it."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Why don't you invite your new boyfriend over for dinner?" She hissed.

"Mom! I can't talk to you when you act like this. Your overreacting. Martin has been my best friend for a long time now. We are JUST friends!"

Annie remained silent and moved on to slicing potatoes.

"I give up!" Ruthie screamed grabbing her purse and walking out of the kitchen. As she was exiting, Eric was entering.

"What's going on?" Eric asked his wife.

"Nothing. I'm slicing potatoes for stew." Annie replied shortly.

"No I mean with the birthday girl." Eric said with a grin.

"We just had a difference of opinion."

"About?"

"Martin."

"Ruthie is dating Martin again?" Eric asked shocked. Eric liked T-bone and felt that T-bone was the right match for Ruthie. He hated how Martin treated Ruthie in the past and he didn't want his youngest daughter to get hurt again.

"No but at this rate she will be. And they never actually dated remember.." Annie corrected her husband.

"You say tomato Ruthie says _tomato_. "

* * *

"She left hours ago and I still can't stop thinking about her? Am I crazy?" Martin asked Mac. Mac was over his apartment and they were eating pizza from 'Pete's Pizza'.

"Dude just tell her how you feel!"

"I did already did remember? And she rejected me." Martin replied with a sigh remembering how badly it felt to be rejected.

"So keep trying. You have to fight for your woman!"

"My woman? What, are we in the 70's?" Martin asked cracking up.

"All jokes aside man, just tell her."

"Okay.. I'll tell her."

"When?"

"Right now?"

"No time like the present." Mac said throwing Martin his keys.

* * *

Two hours had past. Ruthie was fast asleep in the garage apartment when she heard a knock at the door. She opened her eyes sleepily. "Mom, if it's you, I don't want to talk. And I don't want any stew" Ruthie said annoyed, her voice was scratchy.

"It's me." Martin said shly. He hadn't expected her to be asleep when he came over. He began to blush realizing that she was only in her underwear and bra. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I'll just come back some other time" _"I cannot believe this.. I must be dreaming it." _Martin thought.

Ruthie blushed too. "No, it's okay." She said wrapping her self in a blanket. "But now really isn't the best time. My mom is losing it."

Martin could feel the sweat forming on his forehead." Why, what's going on?

"She thinks that you and I are dating .. Again. Well I mean.. we didn't really ever date but you know what I mean."

"Oh." Martin replied. His heart was beating, his palms were sweaty.

"Martin are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing here. I don't know if coming here was the best choice. And it doesn't help that your.. Your half.. Naked. Under that blanket. How about you get dressed and I'll come back and we could talk." Martin said. He was trying extremely hard not to stutter but he couldn't help himself.

Next on _SOATRWAHH_** ; Will Martin finally tell Ruthie how he feels... for the second time? And will Ruthie's 18th go out with a bang?**

**R&R** to find out!


	5. God forbid

A/N: The song featured in this chapter will be in bold, and it's Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. Ergo, the title.

I really like this chapter. Hopefully you will too. The first part is Ruthie's POV. The second part is regular.

Ruthie's POV

_Martin Brewer just saw me in my bra and underwear. I'm mortified. _

"I'm done Martin." I called out. _I looked down at my outfit of choice. My favorite Hello Kitty pajamas that Martin had seen me wear a million times. My hair pulled up in a bun and no makeup._

_I could hear his footsteps as he reached the door. He seemed to have something really important to say. I could tell by the look on his face. I just don't understand why he's being so weird around me. He's making me feel more awkward and embarrassed then I needed to be. _

"Your all sweaty." I point out_. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter with each glance. He probably thinks I'm a slut now._

"Yeah" He answers, sitting down on my sofa. "It's pretty hot in here."

I shrug. "It's a little warm I guess."

_I could feel my hear beating inside of my chest and my stomach doing cartwheels. I looked outside the window hoping to distract myself. Could he hear my heart beating?_ "It's raining."

**Staring out at the rain **

**With a heavy heart..**

**It's the end of the world**

**In my mind..**

Martin looked outside of the window too. He stares for a moment before speaking. "Listen Ruthie. There's a lot of things that I need to say. I want you to listen.. Please. I need to say them."

_He didn't bother to look at me, I could hear fear in his voice. I look at him inventively_, "Sure Martin, but is everything okay? You won't even look at me.." I say taking his hand. _It's sweaty but I hold on to it anyway._

**Then your voice**

**Pulls me back**

**Like a wake up call.. **

_I could feel him squeeze my hand a little. _Clearing his throat be begins to speak again, "Ruthie.. Ever since last summer I've been a mess.."

**I've been looking for the answer**

**Somewhere..**

"I thought that I could get over you when you left. I told myself to be strong. But then I would read over the letters you sent me.. The one's I had such a hard time responding to. I was so jealous of your relationship with T-bone. The fact that he was there with you in Scotland and I was here in Glenn Oak.. Without you."

**I couldn't see that it was right there**

**But now I know what I didn't know..**

_I opened my mouth to speak but closed it remembering that he just wanted me to listen._

"I love you Ruthie . So much. I always have. Even if you don't feel the same way. I have to make sure that you know that I love you. I'll never stop loving you."

_And that's when it happened . He leaned in, our lips intertwined and he kissed me passionately. I could feel the room spinning. _

**Because you live**

**And breath.**

**Because you make me believe in myself**

**When nobody else can help. **

"I love you too. I always have." I whispered in his ear.

* * *

"Hey mom. What did you make for dinner?" Lucy asked walking in with Kevin and Savannah.

'Stew." Annie replied. She was still clearly annoyed about something.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Where's Ruthie?"

"In the garage apartment. Or maybe she went to go see Martin again. Who knows." Annie said, irritated.

"Sweetie why don't you go play with the twins. There in the living room." Lucy said to Savannah.

Savannah ran to the living to find the twins.

"Martin?" Kevin asked. "Man, he never stops messing with Ruthie's head. Want me to go knock some sense into him?"

"Kev, as much as you talk to him about making better decisions, do you actually think that he's going to start taking your advice now?" Lucy stated matter of factly.

"Well no, but it's worth a try."

Lucy rolled her eyes. " I just think you shouldn't get involved. Ruthie is going to be 18 on Saturday. She is going to have to learn this lesson on her own."

"You have a good point. Fine I'll just let her be.. For now." Kev replied.

"Mom do you think you can get in contact with any of Ruthie's friends from Scotland to invite for the surprise party?"

"I can call the school and try to get in contact with her old roommate." Annie said setting the table.

"Great." Lucy said. "I'm going to go to the garage apartment. I have to see whether or not her favorite color is still blue."

Annie gave Lucy a weird look.

"We bought her a blue organizer so that she could be up to date with everything for college. Lucy is worried that she isn't going to like the color. " Kevin explained to Annie

"I'm sure you can hold off on that for awhile. Ruthie isn't even attending college this fall." Annie said.

Lucy and Kevin looked at each other worried. "Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Supposedly she missed the deadline to register because she got distracted over at Martin's. I called the school today and they said that the next time she will be able to register is January. "

"Okay, now I really need to talk to Ruthie. It's obvious she doesn't have her priorities in order." Kevin said turning to the door.

"Kevin no, I'm going to go talk to her. Just keep an eye on Savannah okay?" Lucy responded.

"Fine. But if you need me for backup I'll be more than happy to give her a talk." Kevin said giving her a kiss.

"No I got this. Mom save me some stew." Lucy said before leaving the kitchen and making her way up to the garage apartment.

* * *

Martin and Ruthie were snuggled up on the sofa. Martin was playing with Ruthie's hair. Margaret was babysitting Aaron and Martin was free to spend time with the love of his life.. Ruthie.

"I know it sounds stupid. But do you remember when we first met? I thought you were one of Simon's friends and I saw you standing in my kitchen, looking around all lost. I offered you an oatmeal cookie! I don't know if love at first sight is just a myth but when I saw you for the first time, I felt something." Ruthie said.

Martin started to crack up, "It's not stupid." He looked into her eyes. Feeling happier then he had ever felt in such a long time.

"When was the first time you knew?" Ruthie asked.

"I've always felt something for you. But the first time I knew I was in love.. But just too immature and stupid to admit it was the day of Sandy's delivery. I was really down in the dumps. I couldn't accept the fact that I was going to be a father. You were there for me and I don't know what I would have done without you by my side. You came outside of the hospital room and walked over to me. My heart wouldn't stop beating. I held you in my arms.. And I didn't want to let go.. I just knew that I was in love with you."

A tear rolled down Ruthie face.

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you cry." Martin said wiping the tear from her face.

"I know but.. I'm just happy. That's all." She said.

Martin kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"What's going on here?" A voice said from the other side of the room.

"Lucy, hey. I didn't hear you come in." Ruthie said.

"If Mom , Dad or Kevin find out that he's up here there going to have a heart attack." Lucy said with a worried expression on her face.

"God forbid." Martin added, grinning at Lucy.


	6. Jen

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. The more reviews the longer the chapters will be. I am in a writing mood this weekend and I have so many different ideas filling up in my head. If you have any suggestions let me know. Please make sure to R&R. It would mean a lot to me. Without your support I won't have any motivation to keep writing.

* * *

"Seriously guys this isn't a joke." Lucy said. Sternly.

Annie didn't think straight when she was in one of her moods. And all of her kids knew it.

"I know Mrs. Camden. She's tough. But I'm like family." Martin said. He was holding Ruthie's hand and grinning ear to ear.

"That's the problem Martin. To her you are like family. She isn't going to be happy about the two of you dating." Lucy said. "Especially when you just tried to convince her that nothing was going on between you and Martin. "

"It's not big deal." Ruthie said.

"To mom and dad it is. And especially since no offence.. You are two years older than Ruthie, Martin and you are a father."

"No offence taken. Nobody's perfect." Martin said.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

"She is just in one of her moods. She'll get over it. She loves Martin and I think sooner or later she'll be able to handle the idea of us together."

"I hope your right." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders. "Because if not, were going to have World War 3 on our hands."

Ruthie gave Lucy a reassuring look. "Don't worry so much Luc."

"Okay well I have Kevin over at the house keeping an eye on Savannah. Dinner is ready. Do you want any stew?"

Ruthie made a face. "You know I hate stew."

"I would like some." Martin said.

Ruthie hit Martin on the arm.

"Ow! What? I miss your mom's cooking." He whined.

"Are you crazy? My mom will kill you if she see's you right now. " Ruthie said.

Martin rubbed his arm." Fine. I'll starve."

'See ya later Martin.." Lucy said exiting the garage apartment. "Oh wait, Ruthie, is your favorite color still blue?" Lucy said turning around. She had remembered the reason she had came up to the garage apartment to begin with.

"Yeah. Why?" Ruthie asked.

"No reason. Bye." Lucy said. She hurried down the steps.

"Lucy can be so weird at times. But she's my sister.. I love her." Ruthie said laughing.

"I really want stew!" Martin whined again.

"Aw, you big baby. You sound like Aaron. We'll order pizza."

"I had pizza earlier with Mac." Martin said running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Chinese?" Ruthie asked.

"Awesome. I love Chinese." Martin said. "Just like old times." Martin said kissing Ruthie. "Well almost."

"Ruthie and Martin Version 2.0"

* * *

"Hi Jen, this is Annie Camden. Ruthie's mom!" Annie said into the telephone. She had just got in contact with Ruthie's old roommate in Scotland. Annie didn't know Jen personally. She had only heard stories from what Ruthie had told her in phone calls, emails or letters. "Were having a surprise party for Ruthie and I would really like for you to come." Annie said. "Oh, don't worry honey my eldest daughter is a stewardess and we can get you over here for the weekend."

Annie had the best intentions. However, little did she know that inviting Jen for the weekend would open up a big can of worms..

"Her name is Mary Camden and you can reach her at 555-789-3454. She can give you all your flight information." Annie began jotting down information. "Fantastic. See you on Saturday at 8, Jen. Okay buh bye." Annie hung up. She was ecstatic. She loved planning parties. Especially surprise parties. This was going to be quite a surprise. No doubt about it.

* * *

Jen was 5'8, blonde, with blue eyes. She had a small frame and a small chest to go with it. She didn't feel like large boobs made the women.. She thought the women made the boobs. Jen had confidence and personality for days. She would speak her mind at all costs , no matter what. Her mouth frequently got her in trouble. She was infamous for her wacky plans and vivid imagination.

"Hi Mary." Jen said giving her a quick hug. "It's really nice to meet you. Ruthie has told me so much about you."

Mary looked Jen up and down with suspicion. She looked way older than 17. Mary plastered a fake smile on her face. She was so used to fake smiling with passengers that she had a hard time smiling for real. "Nice to meet you too. I hope Ruthie didn't tell you anything too bad."

"Oh not at all." Jen said chuckling. "Will you be attending the surprise party too?" Jen asked resting her suitcase down on a chair.

"Yeah. But I can't stay long. I have to give Ruthie her present, say hi to the family and hurry back to the airport. My job can be so demanding at times. But I love it."

"That's pretty amazing of you. You seem really dedicated." Jen said kissing up to Mary. Mary could recognize the phoniness in her voice.

"Thank you." Mary replied. "Well you should head to check out. Your flight is on time today. 5:30 flight heading to Glenn Oak. We should arrive there by 7:30."

"Awesome." Jen said grabbing her suitcase and heading off to check out.

Mary watched her leave shaking her head, "There's something off about that girl." She said to nobody in particular.


	7. Envy or Guilt?

**A/N: You all are lucky I'm so into this story. Fast updates.. As promised. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming! I started the chapter with Ruthie waking up and I ended it with Jen getting in the night before. I hope it isn't too confusing. I liked it that way better.  
**

Ruthie slowly opened her eyes. She didn't sleep much last night. Martin had left pretty late so that he could avoid running into any family members. She was exhausted but willed herself to get up. She was finally 18. She tried to get a peek at the clock but the numbers were blurry. _Damn, I really do need glasses,_ she thought to herself. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Ah!" Ruthie jumped. Her whole family was standing before her with huge cheesy grins. "Do you want to give me a heart attack?" She asked annoyed.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted.

Ruthie rolled her eyes. As she got older she grew tired of waking up to her whole family hovering over her bed on the morning of her birthday. Her family members began shoving presents in her face. "Open ours first!" Sam and David said excitedly.

"Or you can open ours." Lucy said smiling up at Kevin.

She sighed. "You know, if it's all the same to you can we hold off on the presents for just a moment?" Ruthie said.

Annie looked hurt. She looked over at Eric for support but he just remained silent. Annie cleared her throat. "Sure honey. We'll wait until you come down for breakfast."

"No, I mean can we just do this some other time? I have to run some errands today and I'm going to try to go down to the college again to see if maybe they can make an exception and let me register before January. I have a full scholarship and I really don't want to miss a whole semester."

Annie nodded. "Sure honey." She said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Whatever you want. It's your birthday after all." Annie couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Thanks for the presents everybody. I'll open them all later. I promise." Ruthie said as her mom, dad, Sam, David, Lucy, Kevin, and Savannah exited the garage apartment.

"I really need to get a better lock for that door." Ruthie mumbled putting a pillow over her head as an attempt to fall back asleep.

* * *

"Do you think she'll like it?" Martin asked Sandy. Sandy had just got back from her business trip just in time for Ruthie's surprise party. She was holding Aaron in her arms and looking at Martin as if he was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" She asked. "_Of course _she'll love it. It's from _Tiffany & co._!" Sandy said looking Martin as if to say 'Duh!'

Martin held up the tiny charm bracelet in the light. "See, it has a M&R charm." He said grinning. Martin always had good taste when it came to picking out gifts for girls. He hoped Ruthie would love it.

Sandy swallowed hard. "Yeah. I see. It's beautiful Martin. Really." She said with a pinch of jealousy in her voice. "I think she's going to love it." Martin was the father of her child and even though she didn't love him, she still always felt envy for Ruthie as well as guilt. She knew she was the reason why Martin and Ruthie didn't get together a long time ago and sometimes the guilt was overwhelming.

"So.." Martin said, attempting to make small talk. "How's Jonathan? " Martin asked.

"Oh, He's great." Sandy said. She didn't' seem the least bit convincing.

"You don't sound convincing." Martin said looking at her as if the answer was written all over her face. _She isn't happy_, Martin thought.

"Everything is great. Honest." She lied.

Martin shrugged. "I'm happy for you. Nobody wants a grumpy mommy, right Aaron?" Martin asked. Aaron smiled up at his father lovingly. "Grumpy mommy!" Aaron repeated.

Sandy and Martin both laughed. "Great, now he's going to be saying that all weekend." Sandy said nudging Martin on the arm.

* * *

Jen had arrived at Glen Oak the night before. Her plane landed at 7:30 on the dot and she was out of the airport by 8. She said her goodbyes to Mary (whom she would see the following night) and hauled a cab to the nearest hotel.

"Thank you very much. " Jen said to the cab driver. She handed him a 20 dollar bill and rolled her suitcase down the narrow pathway of the hotel. She looked around. "Swanky." She commented lighting a cigarette. It was her third cigarette since arriving in Glenn Oak.

"Excuse me." The women at the check in desk said trying to get Jen's attention. Jen seemed to be starting off into space. "Excuse me Miss." The women tried again.

"Hmm?" Jen asked taking another puff of her cigarette.

"You cannot smoke at check out or in any other part of the hotel. It's our policy."

Jen rolled her eyes and put out her cigarette in the glass of water that the women had on her desk.She grinned up at the women. "Happy now?"

The young women looked disgusted. "Checking in?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes. I need a large room and please send room service up A.S.A.P.It's a special occasion" Jen told the women smugly who looked at her as if she was insane. "Charge it darling." Jen said, handing the woman her Visa Card.

"Suite 103." The women said handing Jen her room key. "Thank you, and enjoy your stay."

"You know what? I think I will. Thank you." Jen said. She had a mischievous grin on her face. The grin that Ruthie came to know well over the past 5 months.

Jen rolled her suitcase to the elevator and took the elevator up to Suite 103. When Jen arrived to her suite she was ecstatic. The suite was amazing. It was decked out with beautiful tile floors, an indoor pool and Jacuzzi, and a breathtaking view. "What can I say? I hate Daddy but boy do I love his credit card." She said out loud. She kicked off her heels and spun around the room.

Jen had come to know Ruthie well over the past 5 months too. She was always there for Ruthie when she was feeling down in the dumps. Jen knew all about Martin and was Ruthie's support system when T-bone broke up with Ruthie. However, Jen was always jealous of Ruthie. She envied the fact that Ruthie could make guys fall in love with her as if it was effortless. Jen never had a serious boyfriend. Only guys whom she messed around with and had one night stands with. She was a party girl and a compulsive drinker.

"_But Little Miss PK isn't so perfect either." _Jen thought laying back on the hotel bed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh no you don't." Jen said grabbing a bottle of Vodka out of Ruthie's reach.

"I need to drown my sorrows." Ruthie said desperately trying to grab the bottle from Jen's hands.

"Sweetie. This isn't the way to deal with your problems."

"Don't judge me Jen. You of all people shouldn't tell me how to deal with problems." Ruthie said still trying to grab the bottle from Jen.

"I know it hurts that T-bone broke up with you. But I promise you, you will love again."

"Listen Jennifer, don't try to feed me some cheesy line straight out of Saved By The Bell. I'm fine. I just want some Vodka. Were in freaking college for God's sake. I can do what ever the hell I want." Ruthie said trying once more to grab the bottle and succeeding. She downed half the bottle like a pro.

Jen's eyes almost popped out of her socket. _When did she learn to do that?_ Jen contemplated whether or not she should take the bottle away from Ruthie again but stopped herself realizing this was her perfect moment. _Ruthie Camden is going to crash and burn._

**END FLASHBACK**

Jen reached into her Dior carry on back and pulled out a tiny tape. A evil smile spread across her face remembering why she accepted Mrs.'s Camden's invitation in the first place. "She is going to crash and burn." Jen said recalling that fateful night that Ruthie tried ever so hard to forget. "Crash and burn." She repeated.


	8. The truth will set you free

**A/N: This is going to be my longest chapter yet. I've been working on it for a few hours now. I'm going to put more flashbacks in here. There is a lot more about Jen that I didn't mention in the last chapters. I didn't want to ruin it . I like it when the suspense builds up. I have like pages and pages full of ideas and writing. That's why I've been able to update so much. I am truly having a fun time writing this story. Don't worry missmiamya, I really liked your idea and trust me everything will all make more sense. I brought Robbie back because I miss him and I feel like he just dropped out of 7th Heaven and they never kept in contact with him and I really didn't like that. So I made him apart of my story. I also brought back Meredith and Cecelia.**

Song featured in this chapter :

**Leavin' by Jesse McCartney**

**She Says by Howie Day.**

* * *

It was the night of Ruthie's surprise party. Annie and Eric had rented out the pool hall weeks in advance but within a few hours Annie and Lucy had transformed in into something truly festive. It was full of brightly colored balloons and streamers and a huge banner that read "Happy 18th Birthday Ruthie!"

Annie and Lucy glanced around the pool hall, impressed with the work they had done. "I feel like I just walked into a senior prom" Lucy said .

"Is that good or bad?" Annie asked.

"It's good, I guess. It doesn't look the a pool hall anymore that's for sure." Lucy replied truthfully.

"Okay, So who is going to take Ruthie out and distract her while everybody arrives?" Annie asked

"I already have it covered. Martin is going to distract her."

"Martin?" Annie asked with utter annoyance. "Why Martin?"

Lucy cleared her throat and tried to think of an excuse other than 'because that's her boyfriend. "Martin is Ruthie's best friend, " Lucy began. "He's perfect for the job."

Annie raised an eyebrow. "Luce, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Mom, it isn't _my something _to tell.. I'm sure what ever it is will be out in the open tonight." Lucy said._ Hopefully._

* * *

Ruthie was curled up on the sofa in the garage apartment with a carton of ice cream. She had intended to go run errands and also go down to the college but she felt too lazy to do either one. Instead, she spent the day on the couch downing ice cream. It's my birthday, I can do as I please, She thought with a smirk. She took another scoop of her rocky road ice cream.

"Get dressed." Martin demanded walking into the garage apartment. "I'm taking you out."

Ruthie dropped the carton of ice cream. "Ooh Martin, I love it when your feisty with me." Ruthie joked. "But seriously where are you taking me _adorable_boyfriend of mine?"

"It's a surprise."

Ruthie pouted. "Can I have a hint?"

Martin shook his head no.

"Just a tiny one?" Ruthie said with puppy dog eyes.

Martin shook his head again. "Nope. Just get ready."

Ruthie kissed him on the lips. "Kay. But it better be good, I'm giving up rocky road heaven for this" And with that said, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I love that girl." Martin said with a grin. He picked up the rocky road ice cream and took a bite.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock on the dot. Guests started arriving at the pool hall. Familiar faces, and not so familiar faces alike.

"Robbie?!" Annie squealed. She couldn't believe it. "How did-"

"Eric invited me." Robbie answered giving Annie a big hug. "It's really nice to see you again. I can't wait to see Ruthie and wish her a happy birthday." He added clenching his present in his hand.

"Yeah it's been so long." Annie said. "How is everything? How's life?"

"Life is pretty good to me at the moment. I'm engaged." Robbie said. His face seemed to be glowing.

"Engaged?! Ah, that is amazing!" Annie said giving Robbie another hug. "Congrats."

"We have a date set and everything. It's going to be for next October. Were going to move to Glen Oak. I already sold the house I had in Florida and I already told the rev. that I of course want him to marry us. I couldn't imagine anybody else better fit."

"I am just so happy for you!" Annie said. She was just so thrilled to Robbie again.

Jen looked around the room awkwardly. She didn't know anybody in the room. _Mary isn't even here yet. I need a cigarette._ She thought. She took a seat at one of the tables. The room was quickly filling. There were teenagers, adults, and children.. Lots of children. Sam and David were running around with other kids from the neighborhood. _So these are Ruthie's family and friends.._

"Hello. I don't know if we've met." Lucy said trying to be friendly. She could see how uncomfortable Jen looked sitting all alone at a back table. "I'm Lucy."

"Lucy Kinkurk?" Jen asked. She knew all about Lucy. _She's the minister, married to Kevin, mother of Savannah,_ Jen thought testing herself mentally.

"Yes." Lucy replied a little freaked out. "And you are?"

"I'm Jen!" Jen said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

_Weirdo._ Lucy thought. "One of Ruthie's friends from high school?"

"No. I was her roommate in Scotland." Jen corrected.

"Oh. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jen. I'm sure Ruthie will be surprised to see you."

"I'm certain she will be." Jen said flashing Lucy a phony smile.

Jesse McCartney blared in the background as the guests danced and awaited the arrival of the birthday girl.

**Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day x3)**

**Man that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing x3)**

**You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain x3)**

**I know you got a man but this is what you should say**

Kevin stood close by the door. Martin was suppose to text him when him and Ruthie were on there way. Until then the guests could enjoy themselves enjoy themselves.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies**

**Girl we flying on the G5 G5**

**And I'm leavin' never lookin back again**

**So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man**

**The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high**

**Have me singing all night night night**

**Oh oh oh (repeat) man she got me singin**

**Oh oh oh oh (repeat)**

"Simon?" A familiar voice asked.

Simon spun around recognizing the voice immediately. "Cecilia?"

"In the flesh. " She said with her same spunky attitude. "You look good." She said studying him carefully.

"Thanks you do too." Simon replied grinning. "You're hair is dark.." He added in disbelief.

"And your still a blonde!" She teased.

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I haven't seen you since…." Simon trailed off.

"4 summers ago." Cecelia said finishing his sentence.

"Seems like forever ago." He stated looking her carefully in the eyes.

"Let's catch up." She said taking his hand and leading him to the nearest table.

**Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out (walk it out x3)**

**Man I'll put my money (money) where my mouth is (mouth is x3)**

**Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen (ever seen x3)**

**So Ima ask you one time if you got a man**

Sandy couldn't help but let her jealousy get the best of her. She knew that she should be happy. After all she was married to Jonathan and he was such a great guy.. He was great with Aaron and he treated her wonderful. But deep down inside she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She watched Simon chatting it up with some dark haired women whom she didn't even recognize. She cradled Aaron in her arms hoping that he would cushion the blow. No matter how hard she tried.. She couldn't get over the feelings she felt for Simon.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies**

**Girl we flying on the G5 G5**

**And I'm leavin' never lookin back again**

**So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man**

**The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high**

**Have me singing all night night night**

**Oh oh oh (repeat) man she got me singin**

**Oh oh oh oh (repeat)**

* * *

Ruthie giggled. "Where are you taking me?"

Martin had her blindfolded and he stood behind her leading her to the destination. "I have to carry you now." Martin said. He didn't want her to feel the sand on the ground and realize that he had lead her to the beach.

"I don't know if you'll be able to. I did spend the whole day eating rocky road ice cream. That's got to be like 5 pounds right there. " Ruthie said.

Martin laughed. "Honey, you do feel a little heavy. No more ice cream for you" He joked.

"Shut up! You aren't suppose to agree with me." She attempted to hit him but missed.

"You know I love you." He said giving her a peck on the cheek. He continued to lead her down the beach.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just hurry up and take this stupid blindfold off."

"Almost there. Be patient."

He place her down on a blanket that was laid across the sand and untied her blind fold.

Ruthie gasped. "Martin you did all this?" She asked looking down at the picnic style diner that he had set up for her. Candles were lit all around and rose petals were scattered on the blanket.

"I may have gotten some help from Mac." Martin admitted.

"Well that was very nice of himThis is amazing!" Ruthie said giving him a hug.

"Anything for you babe. Happy birthday."

"I love you." Ruthie said kissing him softly. He kissed her back taking a quick look at his watch. 8:30 . Everybody was expecting the birthday girl at her party at 9.

"You know what Brewer.. Who knew you could be such a romantic?"

"You did?"

Ruthie grinned. "Your too cute." She said giving him another kiss. Martin kissed her back gently.

"Close your eyes." Martin said.

Ruthie closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't help but giggle.

Martin slipped the charm bracelet from Tiffany & co on her tiny wrist. He kissed her hand. "Now open them."

Ruthie was amazed. "It's beautiful. " She said softly. "It's perfect."

"I saw it and it and I thought of you. " He said looking in her eyes. "I love you.

Ruthie leaned in to kiss Martin and before they knew it they were on top of each other making out steadily. The reflection of the candle light on Ruthie's face made her sparkle and glisten in the night.

**Sweet is the sight of a room window open by candlelight**

**How would you know?**

**Cold winter on the shore chills the dress she wore**

**It's on the floor**

**still it feels so warm today**

Ruthie began to kiss Martin's neck and slowly take off his shirt. Martin hesitated. "Ruthie." He said in between kisses. " Are you sure?"

She nodded and he proceeded to unzip her dress.

Deep down inside she felt guilty. The truth of the matter was.. She wasn't a virgin.. The secret was eating her up inside. She felt like such a hypercrit for judging Martin and his sexual encounters.. When she wasn't innocent herself. "Martin." She said pulling away from him.

Martin gave her a weird face. "What's wrong? I didn't mean to pressure you or anything…"

"I had sex with T-bone.. 5 months ago.. In Scotland." She blurted out.

Martin looked shocked and angry all at the same time. "You did what? No.. I mean you told me that you were going to wait till you were married." Martin said is complete and utter shock. He couldn't even look her in the face.

"What difference does it make. " Ruthie said picking up a handful of sand and throwing it.

Martin put on his shirt and stood up. He blew out all the candles. "We should get going. " Martin said remembering about the surprise party that was awaiting Ruthie over at the pool hall. "You might want to zip up your dress." Martin said coldly.

Ruthie went to grab Martin's hand but he pulled away. "Not now." Martin said. "I just need time to think."

**FLASHBACK**

"I love you! You're my best friend forever!" A drunk Ruthie told a for once sober Jen. Ruthie slurred her words. "You are such a good friend. I don't know what I'd do without you Jen. Jen? Jen?! Are you listening to me?"

Jen was bringing a drunk Ruthie back from a party. "Sure Ruth, of course I'm listening." Jen lied leading Ruthie back to the dorm.

"I don't feel so good." Ruthie said, her face turning pale. She grabbed her coach bag and vomited in it. "Ew." Jen said. She quickly dialed T-bone's number. "T-bone, you have to get down here now."

T-bone arrived a few minutes later. "Oh my god Jen! What the hell! How could you let her get drunk and not stop her? She has classes in the morning!" T-bone yelled.

"Sorry. Chill out, she'll be fine." Jen said shrugging nonchalantly. "I have to go do something so just take her inside and take care of her."

"Jen you know I can't be in her right now. My dorm advisory will catch me. I have curfew. I'm risking getting expelled at the very moment. Ruthie isn't even my girlfriend anymore!" T-bone said annoyed. "And it's midnight! Where could you possibly need to go at this hour?"

"I have to see a friend. It's really none of your business." She answered smugly.

T-bone rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this." He said looking down at a half asleep Ruthie in his arms.

"Please?" Jen asked pointing. She twirled a strand of blonde hair. "It would mean a lot T-bone. Just do me this one favor."

"Fine. Whatever. But you owe me. " T-bone said.

Jen thanked him and hurried off knowing that the trap had been set.

"T-bone?" Ruthie asked looking up.

"Hey Ruthie." T-bone said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get back together with you. I've been such a jerk." He lied. He knew that Ruthie was vulnerable right now and he felt like this was the perfect opportunity to seek revenge. He recalled the reason why he broke up with Ruthie. He had accidentally read an email she was sending to Martin mentioning how much she missed him. He became to furious that he broke up with Ruthie.

"I love you." Ruthie said, in her drunk state.

"I love you too." T-bone lied. He lead her to the bed and began to take off her clothes. She didn't resist him. She barely knew what was going on. But it happened. There was no denying it. Ruthie and T-bone had sex.

She woke up the next morning feeling sore and confused. She was shocked to see T-bone lying next to her. "What the hell happened last night?"

Ruthie didn't know it at the time but a camera was recording her the whole time. She didn't know it at the time, but that night would change her forever. Jennifer Carter better known as Jen would have blackmail on her forever.

**END FLASHBACK  
**


	9. Suprise?

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. They really mean a lot to me.**

**Song featured in this chapter:**

**Colorblind by Counting Crows**

**Division By Aly & AJ**

**Songs are Bold, all thoughts are in Italic and The video footage is in Italic too.  
**

* * *

Martin and Ruthie remained silent the whole ride to the pool hall. The only movement was Martin texting Kevin and Ruthie fiddling with her new charm bracelet. Martin just couldn't find the words to say. The girl that he had longed over for _5 months _straight.. Better yet _4 years_.. Had just told him that she lost her virginity to another guy. Martin just couldn't take it. It was overwhelming.

**I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white**

Ruthie continued to play with her charm bracelet. _He's so thoughtful and sweet, _Ruthie thought mentally kicking herself for ruining such a wonderful moment on the beach. She ran her fingers along the charms thinking of how much she needed Martin in her life. Her heart almost stopped when she saw a **M& R **charm.

**Pull me out from inside**

**I am ready (repeat 3 times)**

Martin focused on the road and not on his anger. He avoided Ruthie's eyes which were now staring at him.

**I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Stutter shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready (repeat 3 times)  
I am fine**

Ruthie huffed. She couldn't take the silence any longer. "Martin, you lost your virginity and I still forgave you." She said quietly.

Martin didn't speak for awhile. He just pulled into the parking lot of the pool hall. He didn't even bother to blindfold her. He was just too angry to go along with the surprise.

"I'm sorry okay? I feel horrible about it! But I never thought you would judge me. You didn't wait until marriage.. And you were more than willing to have sex with me just now on the beach before I told you the truth? How could you be so contradicting!?" Ruthie shouted.

Martin didn't speak for awhile, he just sat there.

"Speak to me Martin. I thought you and I could talk about anything…" Ruthie said touching his face softly. She tried to get him to look at her. But he refused to.

**No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
I am colorblind**

Martin cleared his throat finally speaking. "It's just that.. Your better than me Ruthie. Your suppose to be this perfect little preachers kid. I'm the screw up."

"I'm far from perfect." Ruthie said shaking her head." Why don't you just admit that what's really bothering you isn't the fact that I had sex.. But that it wasn't with you."

Martin felt like he was going to explode. "Wrong. What's bothering me the most is that I have a slut for a girlfriend." Martin spat, instantly wanting to take it back.

Ruthie felt tears escape from her eyes. "Take me home. Now."

"It would be my pleasure." Martin said sarcastically." The only problem is that you have a room full of people waiting for you."

"I vaguely remember telling my mom no surprise parties." Ruthie said. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was in no condition to walk into a surprise party.

"Just put smile on. I will too and then maybe we can get through this night." Martin said. The last thing he wanted was to get on Mrs. Camden's bad side.

"You want me to pretend like everything is peachy keen and like we didn't just have a fight?" Ruthie said annoyed that he was even asking her to do it.

"Yes. Your mom and Lucy went through a lot of trouble to do this surprise party for you."

"Fine. Whatever." Ruthie said getting out Martin's car. She slammed the door and wiped her eyes. She attempted to smile. "Let's just get this over with."

**Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready (repeat 3 times)  
I am fine (repeat 3 times)**

* * *

"Ssh everybody! There coming!" Kevin whispered. Everybody scrammed around trying to find their hiding places.

Martin and Ruthie appeared in the doorway of the pool hall. Ruthie felt like she was going to throw up. Martin was holding her hand even though he didn't want to touch her at all at the moment. Ruthie held back tears and tried her hardest to smile.

Kevin anxiously flipped on the lights. "Surprise!" Everybody shouted, jumping and running over to greet the birthday girl.

Ruthie smiled in spite of herself. The roomed looked beautiful. She could tell that her mother and Lucy had worked really hard on it. The decorations were great, the lighting was perfect, the music was Ruthie's favorite.

"Thank you so much everybody. I am so surprised!" Ruthie said. She wasn't really surprised but she went along with it anyway.

"Aw your welcome sweetie. Happy birthday!" Annie said kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Hello Martin."

"Hi Mrs. Camden." Martin said.

Ruthie looked down, Martin was still holding Ruthie's hand. "You can let go now." She whispered. He quickly let go. She was relieved to let go of Martin's hand. The tension between the two of them was inevitable but they tried to keep up appearances. Martin gave Ruthie an uncomfortable kiss on the cheek before going off to find Aaron and Sandy. Ruthie tried not to let it bother her but she wasn't very good at pretending. She barely acknowledged any of her other guests. She said hi to who ever said hi to her but found herself spacing out when Mac approached her.

"Ruthie! You look amazing!" Mac said giving Ruthie a hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Ruthie responded politely. She liked Mac.. He was a really good friend. But he was truly the last person she wanted to have small talk with at the moment. She was hurting and she wasn't in the mood for partying or talking.

"Did you like your surprise earlier tonight?" Mac asked with a inappropriate wink.

"It was wonderful." Ruthie half lied. It was wonderful at first, but she ruined it. "Thanks for helping Martin out"

An hour had past and Ruthie was having a miserable time. All her guests were dancing and having a fantastic time. She looked around to find Martin but she couldn't spot him. She was about to throw in the towel when she felt a tap on her back.

"Hey stranger." Martin said taping her on the back. He felt awkward doing it but he felt even worst ignoring his girlfriend at her own party.

"Oh so your speaking to me now?" Ruthie responded coldly.

"I just think it looks very suspicious if we don't even dance not once.. "

Ruthie shrugged and he placed his arms on her waist. She placed her arms around his neck. A slow song was playing and Ruthie felt a little uneasy.

"This isn't awkward at all." Ruthie commented.

"The song will be over before you know it." Martin said reassuring her.

**You chose to surrender**

**the best thing that's happened to you**

**What were you missing?**

**Were you just tripping?**

**Running away from your fear**

**was the best you could do**

**You made this decision**

**You chose our division**

Jen hid in a corner as Ruthie made small talk with her guests. She was waiting for her perfect moment to pull Ruthie aside and turn her world upside down. _Look at her, with her pretty little dress and gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend. It sickens me._ Jen was certified obsessed with Ruthie. She wanted Ruthie's life. She wanted to be Ruthie Camden.. And if she couldn't be Ruthie Camden then she would do whatever she could to break Ruthie Camden.

Ruthie wanted to tell Martin all about the dirty little secrets she had been harboring since returning to Glenn Oak. But she was too afraid. "I really am sorry Martin. But it's all so complicated. You don't understand" Ruthie said.

"So make me understand!"

"I can't. There's just too much you don't know. I was different in Scotland. I was under the influence of bad friends.. One friend in particular and I just can't carry that weight on my shoulders anymore. You just have to trust me and realize that I was in a different place 5 months ago.. I was insecure and naïve.. And missing you and just overall lost.. I've changed"

"How can I trust you when you can't even tell me what's on your mind. You can't even tell me why things are so complicated…How can I be your boyfriend knowing that you're keeping secrets from me."

"Martin, can't you just love me and forget about my life in Scotland? I'm trying desperately to."

"Ruth, I just don't know if I could do this anymore." Martin said. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them.

"Are you saying you don't want to be my boyfriend?" Ruthie asked removing her arms from his shoulders.

"I'm saying, I need some space."

**And I have no regrets**

**I wish you the very best**

**In all that you do**

"Take all the space you need." Ruthie said turning to leave. She was hurt. Ruthie scowled, tears falling from her eyes. "Have a nice life jerk."

**Congratulations**

**Now you are free**

**You have earned your degree**

**Yeah, you graduated**

**This is your last separation from me**

**There'll be no more trying again**

**No more coming back**

**No more forgiving you**

**No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different**

**By using Division**

"Fine I will. Now your free to have sex with T-bone.. Or any other guy you want!"

"Go to hell!" Ruthie said taking off the charm bracelet and throwing it at him, before running off of the dance floor. This caused some of her guests to raise an eyebrow.

**Half of your friends would attend before they ever knew**

**Why they are going**

**To this party I'm throwing**

**They would be thinking that I would be pleading to you**

**To get back together**

**Well how about never?**

"Ruthie wait!" Martin said going after Ruthie. He grabbed her arm. "I didn't mean it." He pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" Ruthie demanded. "Let go of me."

He sighed and let her go, realizing that he had made a big mistake.

**You're gonna miss me, bad**

**So funny I had to laugh**

**You did this to you**

**Yeah you did**

**Congratulations**

**Now you are free**

**You have earned your degree**

**Yeah, you graduated**

**This is your last separation from me**

**There'll be no more trying again**

**No more coming back**

**No more forgiving you**

**No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different**

**By using Division**

* * *

" There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Ruthie sweetie your friend from Scotland is here! I invited her. I wanted to make your birthday special." Annie told Ruthie who was sitting alone avoiding guests. "Jen is really the big surprise. The party was just the added bonus" She said with a laugh. She had no idea the damage she was causing.

Ruthie froze. "Jen? As in Jen Carter." Ruthie asked her mother with a horrified expression. She could feel her mouth getting dry and her heart beating faster and faster.

"Yes. She's right over there." Annie said pointing to Jen and signaling for her to come over. Jen trotted over with a large grin on her face. "I'll let you two talk." Annie said before going to dance with Eric.

Ruthie felt like she was going to faint. "Well well. If it isn't Ruthie Camden. You just left Scotland and didn't even bother to tell me. How do you think I felt?" Jen asked Ruthie. She sounded like a psychotic jealous boyfriend. "I mean hon, I missed you! You and I were the best of friends!" Jen said throwing her arms around Ruthie. Ruthie stiffened.

"Listen Jen. Drop the act. My family may be fooled but that ends tonight. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I used to be but I'm not going to let you blackmail me any longer. You can do whatever you want but my family will love me and forgive me no matter what." Ruthie whispered into Jen's ear.

" Once I show your family the tape they will disown you. Their precious little Ruthie having a drunken and wild sex act? Doesn't sound very holy to me."

"It was a mistake. I was drunk and T-bone took advantage of me. They will forgive me." Ruthie said pushing Jen off of her.

"We'll just see about that." Jen said. "I own you and there is nothing you can do about it."

Annie gave a cue for the DJ to cut off the music. She was going to make an announcement. " Excuse me. Can I have everybody's attention for a moment?" Everybody who was dancing stopped to face her.

"I hope everybody is having a wonderful time tonight. " Annie began and everybody cheered. "As you all know.. Tonight is in honor of Ruthie, my lovely daughter. She is finally 18!" More cheering. "My family and I decided to put together a slide show for Ruthie."

"Aw." Everybody cooed.

"Hit the lights Kevin." Annie said adjusting the projector.

The lights dimmed and everybody focused there attention on the white screen.

"_Martin I love you. " A drunken Ruthie said purring into T-bone's ear._

"_I'm not Martin. I'm T-bone remember sweetie." A sober T-bone responded kissing Ruthie's neck._

_At this point he didn't care. He was enjoying the essence of Ruthie's body way too much to complain about mistaken identity._

_She moaned softly. _

Ruthie ran out of the room mortified. She had no idea Jen would show the tape at her party. She thought that Jen would try to hold it over her head for a few more months. Martin ran after her.

Everybody looked around shocked and confused. Annie looked horrified. She ran to try to turn off the projector. It wouldn't turn off no matter what she did.

_"Martin!" Ruthie said calling out Martin's name. "Please don't stop."_

_And T-bone didn't stop._

Finally Annie unplugged the projector. She was at an official loss for words.

Surprise?

* * *


	10. I want to be in love for real

**A/N: This is sort of a fluffy chapter. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. I will get back to Simon and Cecelia soon. And I know I said I was going to bring Meredith back.. I will in either next chapter or the one after that. But I just wanted to make a full Martin and Ruthie chapter. So enjoy.**

**Songs featured in this chapter:**

Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata (I strongly recommend downloading it and listening to it while reading to achieve the full effect.)

* * *

"Ruthie!" Martin called out. He had ran out to the parking lot to find her.

"I'm over here." She responded. She was leaning on the hood of his car with tear stained cheeks.

"It's my party and I could cry if I want to right?" Ruthie said forcing a nervous laugh.

Martin didn't look amused. "What the hell was that about in there? I am beyond confused. And frankly I am really mortified."

Ruthie looked at him with irritation. "Your mortified?! What about me? My family and an entire room of people just saw me having sex with T-bone.. On camera!"

"Ruthie it was obvious you were drinking.. You weren't yourself. I mean you were calling my name out and I don't know.. I'm just really don't know what to say." Martin said. "I feel like an idiot."

"Join the club." Ruthie said.

"Did T-bone tape that?" Martin asked disgusted. "Is he here? I am going to kill him with my bare hands for embarrassing you like that in front of everybody! He clearly took advantage of you!"

"Martin it wasn't T-bone who taped it." Ruthie said. "And anyway what do you even care? You aren't my boyfriend anymore. I'm a _slut _remember." Ruthie added throwing Martin's words in his face.

"Look Ruthie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said.. I was just really upset and angry and I said some pretty hurtful things." Martin said." I promise I will never make you feel like you can't talk to me ever again. Please, just tell me what happened these past 5 months. I promise I won't be judgmental."

"Can we get out of here? Maybe take a drive somewhere?"

"Sure." Martin replied taking her hand. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this months ago. I just felt so ashamed and embarrassed. Not to mention things were so awkward between us since last summer and I couldn't bare to hurt you again." Ruthie told Martin. They had drove back to the beach to talk. They were sitting on the pew with their shoes kicked off in front of them. Ruthie had told him everything. She was truly relieved that he was so understanding and supportive.

"Ruthie were going to argue and we are going to have our differences. But don't think for a second that I won't be there for you. I will always be there for you no matter what! I guarantee you, the good days will outweigh the bad." He took her hand and squeezed it. "I love you so much."

**If I could take you away**

**Pretend I was queen**

**What would you say**

**Would you think I'm unreal**

**'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel**

"I love you too." She said.

"I almost forgot.." Martin said reaching into his tux jacket and pulling out the charm bracelet that Ruthie had thrown at him earlier that night. "I think this belongs to you." He added and slipped it back on her hand. She smiled dazzlingly and Martin leaned in and they kissed. All the fears and emotions of the night seemed to wash away with every passing wave.

**Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love, for real**

**Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real**

**Want to be your everything**

**Everything..**

Ruthie suddenly pulled away and Martin gave her a puzzled look. "What, do I have bad breath or something?"

Ruthie laughed. "No, it's just you have a little five o'clock shadow going on there." Ruthie said touching his chin. "You pricked me!"

"I'm thinking about growing it out. You mean to tell me you don't like it?" Martin said with a pouty face.

"Honestly… No way." Ruthie said. "It makes me feel like I'm kissing my .. grandpa.. Ew." Ruthie joked.

"Ugh, you did not just compare me to your grandpa!" He picked her up and ran across the sand, down to the water.

"Martin no! I'm sorry. You don't remind my grandpa! I love it! Put me down!" Ruthie screamed through fits of laughter. "This is a brand new dress!"

"Oh ,don't be such a girly girl." Martin said throwing her in the water.

"Ah ! I hate you so much Brewer!" Ruthie screamed. She ducked her head underwater and then came back up. She looked at him with a devilish grin. "The water is so wonderful. You should come in." She said.

Martin looked down at his tux and shrugged. "What the hell, I mean you only live once right?" He took off his tux jacket and hoped into the water.

"Can't we just live on the beach?" Ruthie inquired. "I never want to go back home." She said with a exasperated sigh.

"Ugh, I don't think so. I'm already starting to prune." Martin said showing her his fingers.

She laughed and pulled him close." Stay with me tonight. I'm serious." She whispered.

**Everything's falling, and I am included in that**

**Oh, how I try to be just okay**

**Yeah, but all I ever really wanted**

**Was a little piece of you**

He nodded. "Okay."

And that's what they did. They stayed together on the beach. Falling asleep under the stars and in each others arms. They didn't care how much missed calls or text messages they were getting. They just cared about being together. Martin knew that it was Sandy's turn to watch Aaron and even though he missed his son.. Ruthie needed him.

**Everything will be alright**

**If you just stay the night**

**Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away**

**Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away**

"Do you ever think about how things would be if we never met?" Martin asked Ruthie. He pushed a stray hair away from her face.

"I probably would still be dating Peter." Ruthie joked. She snorted at the thought.

"Ew, please don't remind me." Martin said with a grimace.

Ruthie laughed. "I said _probably." _She laid her head on his chest." Let's not think about what if's. All that matters is that you are here with me right now."

**And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love, for real**

**Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real**

"Listen Ruthie, I know your growing tired of me apologizing so much. But I just wanted to tell you that just because you and I both aren't virgins, doesn't mean I'm going to pressure you into having a physical relationship with me. I respect you and love you way too much."

"That means a lot to me." Ruthie said." Does this mean your willing to wait for me?"

"As long as it takes." Martin said.

**And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love, for real**

**Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real**

**I want to be your love, love, love**


	11. Don't blame yourself

**A/N: This is a very emotional chapter. It may be a little bit violence. Every fan fiction needs some drama such I really wanted to shake things up. Don't worry none of your favorite characters are going to die.**

**Songs featured in this chapter:**

**Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne (As usual I highly recommend downloading the song while reading to achieve the full effect.)**

* * *

Annie was distraught. The images of the following night were etched in her mind. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know that it was her fault the night had turned so disastrous.

"Mom are you okay?" Lucy asked putting a reassuring hand on Annie's shoulder.

It was morning and they over at the pool hall cleaning up. Robbie, Simon, Cecelia, Mac, Margaret, and Meredith had stayed behind to clean up as well. Sandy had taken Aaron back to Martin's apartment. Kevin had taken Savannah home.

Nobody spoke about it and there was a uncomfortable air lingering in the room. Jen was nowhere to be found. However, the remaining Camden's didn't know they were suppose to be looking for her.

Annie pushed Lucy's hand away. "I'm fine. Please stop asking." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said with a sigh." I'll call Kevin to find out if Srgt. Michaels had heard anything."

All Annie could do was nod and continue to wipe down the tables in the pool hall.

Lucy was checking her messages when Robbie came up to her. "How is she holding up?" He asked.

"She is trying to be okay about this. But we all know it's a act."

"And Kevin didn't hear anything from anybody down at the station?"

"No but he's at home. He put Savannah to bed and he's been waiting by the phone all night. I just don't know what to do Rob.." Lucy said, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Luce, when people run away they usually go to obvious places. But places that nobody else would think of." Robbie began. "Is there a place that either Martin or Ruthie go to when there upset.. Or maybe a place that is special to either of them?

"Robbie.." Lucy said as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. "I think I know where they might be." She said dialing Kevin's number." Drop that mop and let's go!"

* * *

Ruthie was asleep in Martin's arms and she felt safer than she had ever felt in her whole entire life. They had swam, and talked all night without a care in the world. It felt amazing to be in each other's company.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't _Bonnie and Clyde_.."A voice said. She was wearing a white wife beater, black skinny jeans, Dior sunglasses, a white Dior handbag, and black Dior heels. Her bleach blonde hair was blowing in the October wind.

Martin and Ruthie slowly opened their eyes. Martin mumbled something incoherently before getting up. He was shocked to see Jen standing before him.

"Blondie, if you don't get the hell out here right now I will call the police!" Martin said clutching his cell phone and holding a petrified Ruthie.

"I think in order to make a call you would need these," Jen said holding up Ruthie and Martin's sim cards and batteries. She threw them into the nearby bushes.

"My dad is a former marine and he's told me all my life never to hit girls. But there's a first time for everything." Martin said standing up to face Jen , who even with heels on was no match for Martin who was 6 feet.

"Tell me Martin, does it bother you to know that your girlfriend lost her virginity to a guy who you can't stand?" Jen asked in a bitchy tone.

Martin raised his fist in rage.

"Martin don't!" Ruthie shouted.

"Yes Martin, listen to your girlfriend. Especially if you know what's good for you." Jen said. "Besides, you don't want to threaten me Martin. You aren't on my level."

Martin practically laughed. "You're level? Oh please and what level is that? The psycho bitch level? Spare me."

A furious Jen reached into her Dior bag and pulled out a gun. She pointed it at Ruthie. "Who's the bitch now?"

Martin almost choked when he saw it. He saw his life flash before his eyes. "Ruthie, run now!" Martin yelled.

"No! I can't leave you out her alone!" She shouted.

"Just go!" He shouted.

Ruthie ran into a near by surf board shed. She didn't want to leave Martin out there alone but she knew that Jen was after her not him. She wouldn't forgive herself is something happened to him. She quickly put the latch on.

"Jen, you don't have to do this. Just put the gun down." Martin said trying to reason with her. "I don't know you. But I'm willing to get to know you.." He lied. He was saying anything to make her let go of the gun that she was holding in her hands.

"Have you ever had a dream Martin?" She asked him.

"Of course I have. I really wanted to become a professional baseball player."

"Well I had a dream too. When I was younger.. I always dreamed of what it would be like to have a huge family. A family that actually cared about my well being. Not some alcoholic mother and abusive father who didn't even give me the time of day." She said sitting down on the sand. "When I met Ruthie, I instantly fell in love with her. She was everything I wanted to be." She said.

_This is psychotic. _Martin thought.

"I want to be Ruthie Camden! It's actually pretty simple." She said tightening her grip on the gun. "All I have to do is shoot you and then shoot her. I can dye my hair brown and get contacts.." She rambled on and on.

Martin tried to make a run for it but he couldn't get away fast enough and she shot at him. She had aimed for his head but he was shot in the chest instead.

"Martin! NO!" Ruthie yelled from the shed. She was sobbing. She felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Lucy? Kevin? Did you hear that?" Robbie said. The three of them ran down to the beach only to witness a heartbreaking scene.

"Oh my gosh." Lucy gasped. "Kevin! Martin just got shot. Go do something." She said, her voice shaking. Robbie was stunned.

"I'm not a cop anymore. I am not licensed to shoot . Call Srgnt. Michaels now!" Kevin demanded. He ran down to the beach and grabbed Jen causing her to drop the gun.

"Just let me kill myself. I have nothing to live for." Jen begged through weeps.

Martin crawled over to the gun and carefully took out the bullets. "Kev," Martin said, his voice weak. "If I die tell everybody I love them.. Especially Ruthie and Aaron." Martin said before passing out from the pain.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

They were sitting in Glenn Oak Hospital waiting to hear news on Martin condition. Srgnt. Michaels arrived at the beach 3 hours earlier to arrest Jen and an ambulance took Martin to the hospital.

"This is all my fault!" Ruthie said crying into Simon's shoulder." I should have never trusted that girl! I usually have better judgment!"

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No I won't give in **

"It's okay Ruthie. None of this is your fault. You had no idea this girl had problems like this. Don't blame yourself." Simon said trying to console Ruthie.

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Annie was full of remorse and guilt." It's my fault." She said. "I shouldn't have invited her to your party. I just wanted the night to be special. I really had no idea."

"None of us did." Lucy said holding Kevin's

hand tightly. "I spoke to her and everything. She seemed lonely and I just wanted to be friendly."

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend**

**Yeah, yeah **

"Everyone, just stop blaming yourselves." Eric said .

"Eric is right. Martin is a trouper. I'm sure he will be just fine." Beau said trying to shake any bad thoughts from his mind. He looked over at Sandy who was holding Aaron in her arms. Her face was pale and emotionless. "Everything is going to be okay." He told her. Sandy nodded but she didn't look convinced.

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Mac couldn't stop sobbing, Martin was his best friend every since Martin had moved to Glenn Oak. The idea of losing him was torture. Margaret rested her head on Mac's shoulder, wiping away his tears.

Cecelia, and Meredith ran down the hallway. Cecelia had tears in her eyes. "Is Martin okay?" She asked. Although Cecelia and Martin had dated once upon a time, they still considered each other friends. They didn't have any feelings for each other but they still both cared about one another.

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Meredith clutched the bouquet of flowers she had brought for Martin in her hands. She couldn't bare to see her family and friends hurt. She cared deeply about Martin, even though he broke her heart 2 years ago.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Ruthie spoke up. "You can wait with us."

**La da da da**

**La da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da **

Cecelia sat on the right side of Ruthie, Simon was on the left side. She hugged her. "We will get through this." She said. "I promise."

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

Suddenly a doctor came out of Martin's room and trotted down the hallway to the group of sorrowful family members and friends. "Which one of you is Mr. Brewer?" The doctor inquired holding his clipboard at his side.

"I am." Beau said standing up to shake the doctors hand. "How is my son doing?"

"He's doing fine. Considering we had to remove the bullet from his chest. Luckily nothing with punctured, he was shot just bellow his heart. There was an awful lot of blood lost.. But he is going to be okay."

**Keep holding on**

**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**


	12. Epiphany

A/N: SUPRISE! Here is a new chapter earlier than expected.

The song Ruthie sings in this chapter is called Feel This by Bethany Joy Lenz Galeotti. I am pretending she wrote it. ( Also R&R or else I won't update for awhile.

* * *

**EPIPHANY**

_Martin saw a white light and couldn't help but see where it lead to. He followed it until he reached a large house with a white picket fence. He grabbed the knob of the door and when he saw that is was open he hesitated before going in._

"_Martin? Sweetie is that you? Come inside!" He heard a female voice say." I am in the kitchen with the kids." She called out._

_He slowly walked in nervous at what he might see. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. He looked amazed to see a beautiful brunette sitting at a kitchen table with two young kids who appeared to be no older than 4 and 6. One was a darling little girl and the other was Aaron. _

_An older Ruthie walked up to him and kissed him passionately._

"_Ewww" The two children cooed._

_Ruthie laughed slightly. "How was practice honey?" She asked._

_Martin looked confused. "Practice?"_

"_Baseball practice. Don't you have that big game on Friday against the New York Yankees?" She asked._

_Martin almost choked. "The New York Yankees?!" He asked dumbfounded._

"_Okay you are acting strange." Ruthie said feeling his head." Are you feeling okay?"_

"_I'm feeling fine." Martin said looking Ruthie up and down. She looks amazing, he thought._

_She was wearing heels and a flowing dress. He hair was out and her face had matured a little. Martin noticed a shiny diamond ring on her finger._

"_You are married?" Martin asked swallowing hard._

"_Yeah. Of course… To you silly.." Ruthie answered. "Are you sure your feeling okay?" She asked once more._

"_Really, I'm great." Martin said leaning in to kiss his future wife. "I love you."_

"_Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-NG!" Aaron and the his sister sang._

**END EPIPHANY**

* * *

Ruthie ran her small fingers along the door of Martin's room. Part of her was afraid to go in. Despite everyone's best efforts to convince her otherwise, Ruthie couldn't help but feel guilty. She slowly opened the door. Martin's usually muscular frame somehow looked so weak and fragile. Ruthie bit her bottom lip, allowing a tear to graze her cheek. She knew Martin was just resting but she couldn't shake the images of Jen shooting him. It should have of been her. She should have taken the bullet. Instead she hid out in the surf board shack like some selfish coward or at least that's how she felt about the situation. She blamed herself.

"I'm sorry." Ruthie whimpered squeezing his hand. "I love you Martin Brewer."

Martin didn't respond. He lay practically lifeless in the hospital bed. His gunshot wound was sewn up but traces of blood could be seen through his hospital gown.

"It's got to be this one, You don't have to fake it. You know I can take it. What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored. And everything that was taken can be restored " Ruthie sang softly running her hands through Martin's dark hair. The one thing that kept her sane in a crisis was music. In Scotland she studied music and even learned to play the piano and also the guitar. Her already angelic voice only improved.

"Feel this. Can you feel this? My heart beating out of my chest. Feel this. Can you feel this?

Salvation under my breath." She continued to sing. She wanted more than anything for him to wake up and tell her that everything would be okay and she wasn't to blame. It wasn't good enough to hear it from her family. She needed to hear Martin's reassuring voice consoling her.

Martin opened his eyelids slowly. He managed to smile up at his beautiful girlfriend. She was wearing her once stunning birthday dress but it was now mounted with sand residue. He unruly curls were all over and her eyes were stained with thick black mascara. But Martin still thought she looked beautiful. "Am I in heaven?" Martin joked. His voice was raspy and hoarse.

All Ruthie could do was kiss him. She was filled with happiness.

"Ow," Martin complained. "Slow down there Ruth, it's not a race." He said with a feeble laugh.

"You don't understand. I thought I was going to lose you." She said. "But then the doctor came out and told us you were going to be okay and I-I just feel both guilty and extremely grateful."

"Come here." Martin said attempting to reach out his arms to her.

Ruthie fit her small frame on the hospital bed with Martin. She couldn't help but cry. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't stop. The tears wouldn't stop coming down.

"Hey, what are you crying about?" Martin asked holding her face. "Listen to me, I promise none of this is your fault."

"It's just that…I love you so much Martin. So much that it scares me sometimes. And seeing you in this hospital bed made me realize that I never want to be without you." She said resting her head on his chest.

Martin kissed her forehead." I love you too. More than you ever will know." He said. "You know, while I was unconscious I had sort of an epiphany…"

"An epiphany?" Ruthie asked interested.

"Yes. I saw you and Aaron.. And we were in this big beautiful house together. Aaron was a little bit older and we were a little bit older as well. We were all laughing… and we seemed so happy together."

"What about Sandy?" Ruthie asked wondering why Sandy was M.I.A. in Martin's epiphany.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I just know that I wish more than anything that things could be like that." Martin said truthfully. "That I would have waited before having sex and that I didn't just 'want to get it over with'. I just made so many mistakes. I mean, I love my son unconditionally but I look into your eyes and I see my future. My _real _future."

Ruthie smiled happily.

"Oh yeah, there was someone else in the dream." Martin said as if remembering.

"Who?" Ruthie asked.

"Well that's just the thing. I am not sure who she was exactly.. But she was this precious little girl.. With dark brown hair.. And green eyes… And she called you _Mommy_.."

"Wow." Ruthie answered in awe. "That epiphany you had really must have been something."

"It was. _Trust me_." Martin said not wanting to give to much away. He held her close. "So I heard you singing.. I pretended to be sleeping for a little bit longer." Martin said innocently. Ruthie laughed. "Seriously Ruthie, you have an amazing voice. I never knew. I mean who would of thought the girl belting out Spice girls tunes in the passenger seat of my car would actually have such an lovely voice. "

Ruthie blushed. "I didn't even know really. Not until last summer. I studied music is Scotland and I just really started to love it. I began writing music and playing it on piano and guitar"

"Did you write that song you were singing?" Martin asked.

Ruthie nodded.

"It is beautiful. Maybe when I get released from this lame hospital you can play it for me."

"Of course." Ruthie said holding his hand." I would love to."

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Cecilia was working her shift at the pool hall. She was waitress and although it didn't pay that well she declared that it was a lot better to get a real job than to continue to work for her father. She had decided to transfer colleges and attend college in Glen Oak. She hadn't told anybody expect her family. She was still dealing with old feelings for Simon that were resurfacing. Seeing him the night of Ruthie's birthday party made her realize that not keeping in contact with him for 2 years was a huge mistake.

"What does a person have to do to get some good service around here?" Simon teased. Cecelia smiled down at Simon who was sitting at a table at the pool hall.

"You are hilarious Simon." Cecilia said sarcastically and playfully dropping down a menu.

"So you didn't call me after.. You know.. The party." Simon said awkwardly flipping through the menu.

"Oh yeah.. I just…" Cecilia began drifting off.

"I guess maybe I misunderstood. It's totally a friend vibe. I'm sure you've moved on…"

"I haven't." Cecilia said softly.


	13. Home sweet home

"What do you mean you aren't over me?" Simon asked. He was perplexed but very much intrigued. These were the very words he had been waiting to hear ever since Cecelia had broken up with him two years ago. He knew if was foolish to expect so much but he couldn't help it.. He loved her. Even after everything that he had been through with Georgia, Sandy and Rose.. He loved her. She was his first love and contrary to popular belief, first loves don't just fade away..

"Is that what I said?" Cecelia asked him playing dumb. " I must have been mistaken." She said.

Simon groaned. "You cannot just do that Cecelia! You can't tell me you aren't over me and then pretend like you didn't say it!"

"Simon, I will admit.. Seeing you again did uncover some hidden feelings of mine that have been there since that summer… But I've grown up.. You have definitely grown up as well.. I just think that whatever feelings we are feeling.. Well, we should just let them go."

Simon sighed. "If that's what you want." He said. He looked crushed. He quickly dropped a 20 dollar bill on the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "You didn't even order yet!"

"I think I lost my appetite." He spat and quickly exited the pool hall.

Cecilia inhaled softly. _I really blew it didn't it? _She thought. She picked up the menu and continued waiting the rest of the tables.

* * *

"You really love her don't you?" Beau asked his son referring to Ruthie who was fast asleep in a chair on the left side of Martin's bed.

"Yes I do. Dad, I really love her." Martin said .He had been in the hospital for a week now. The doctors were finally releasing him this afternoon. Ruthie had come to stay with him every day at the hospital, since the shooting. _She is really great_, Martin thought looking over at all the flowers she had brought him and all the pictures she had taped around his room.

"It's about time you realized it." Beau commented with a laugh, as if he had read Martin's mind somehow.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Martin asked pretending to be confused.

"Oh c'mon Martin! You have been crazy about Ruthie since you lived over at the Camden's. I knew it, Annie knew it, and The reverend knew it too. In fact, I think everybody knew. "

Martin blushed. "It was that obvious?" Martin asked mentally kicking himself for never acting on his feelings sooner.

"You and Ruthie were inseparable. .Well until Sandy and Aaron came along.. But I never lost hope in the two of you being together. " Beau said. He gave his son a pat on the shoulder. "She is a keeper. Treat her right." He said. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad your okay son. I love you."

"I love you too dad." Martin said.

"Well Sandy is waiting outside with Aaron to see you . I'll tell her to come in." Beau said. He exited the hospital room and Sandy entered with Aaron in her arms. Aaron was squirming and trying his hardest to grab a chunk of Sandy's blonde hair. He stopped when he saw his father.

"Daddy!" Aaron squealed in utter delight. Sandy smiled. "Luckily he has no idea what went on last week. He is just thrilled to see his daddy." Sandy said.

"I know. And I appreciate all you're concern. But I am fine. I feel really blessed to be alive." Martin said holding Aaron in his arms.

"How long before you get released from this place?" Sandy asked shivering. "Hospitals really give me the creeps. I've always really hated being at them."

"I get out this afternoon. And anyway, how could you hate hospitals. You gave birth to Aaron at a hospital." Martin pointed out.

"Exactly. I was petrified."

"Don't you want to be a minister?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, so?" Sandy asked not seeing how it was relevant.

"Well ministers help people. You are going to have to visit people in hospitals all the time. I think you need to get over you're fear of hospitals soon."

Sandy shrugged her shoulders." I guess so."

Martin laughed. "You are stubborn."

"I am not!" Sandy said crossing her arms.

"See. You really are." Martin said.

"If Aaron wasn't right there I would so hit you!" She teased.

"Sandy, I've felt you're hits before. Newsflash, they are pretty wimpy in comparison to mine." Martin said. "Right Aaron.. Tell mommy her hits are wimpy!"

Aaron shook his head in protest. "Ha! My son will not bad mouth me." Sandy said pleased with herself and her son.

"Traitor." Martin huffed with defeat.

Ruthie yawned and opened her big, bright brown eyes. "Oh, hi Sandy." She said stretching her arms. She smiled noticing Martin had Aaron in his arms. "Aww, and hello there adorable Aaron."

"Well I should get going. I was suppose to meet Jonathan over at my apartment. He is moving in tomorrow and I need to clear out room for him." Sandy said going to take Aaron from Martin. Martin frowned.

Ruthie looked over at Martin. Seeing the expression on his face, she couldn't help but feel badly. "You know, Sandy, I could watch Aaron. I mean I know it would mean a lot to Martin if he stayed and I am a reliable babysitter.. Hence two younger brothers, and six nieces and nephews. " Ruthie said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked with hesitation. She loved Ruthie, and although Ruthie and her had gotten really close over the past year she couldn't help but feel threatened by Ruthie. She always feared in the back of her mind that Aaron would grow up loving Ruthie more than he loved her.

"Yes. I am positive. It is really no bother at all." Ruthie said." I love this little guy!"

_I bet you do.. _Sandy thought. "Okay well. I guess it will be okay. Martin deserves to see his son, especially at a time like this. If you need anything, please don't be afraid to call." Sandy said handing over Aaron's bag to Ruthie and handing Aaron back to Martin.

"Mommy loves you Aaron." Sandy said giving Aaron a peck on the cheek." Behave."

"She was really hesitate to let me watch him."Ruthie stated after Sandy left the room. "Does she not trust me or something?" Ruthie asked with hurt in her voice.

"No, it's not that. I guess, she's just really protective over Aaron. Just like any mother."

Ruthie nodded."Yeah, I guess." She said sarcastically. She couldn't help but feel offended.

"Aw, babe, don't be sad." Martin said taking her hand. "I'm sure she didn't want to offend you. Just don't take things so personal."

"Your right. I'm sorry. I guess part of me just still feels really threatened by her." Ruthie admitted.

"Just because she is the mother of my son doesn't mean you should feel threatened. I love you.. I always have. " Martin said kissing her.

"I love you too." Ruthie said leaning in to kissing him back. The bars on the hospital bed were getting in the way. Ruthie rolled her eyes." I can't wait till you get out of this hospital."

* * *

"_Home sweet home!_" Ruthie said holding Aaron in her arms. Martin took out his keys and opened the door to his apartment. Everything was just as he left it a week ago.

"So Ruth, I really hate to ask this but.. Is Jen is jail?" Martin asked. It was a question he had been avoiding for a week straight. However, he had to know. He couldn't live his life in fear.

"Yes. She is in jail. Thank god." Ruthie said. "Let's not mention her ever again.. Or that night ever again."

"Well what if I want to mention that night? Before she showed up we had a pretty awesome night together." Martin said.

Ruthie smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so. I'd give anything to have that moment with you again."

Ruthie looked down at Aaron who was suddenly asleep in her arms.

"Aw the little guy must be exhausted." Martin said. "I'll put him to bed. Martin said taking Aaron from her arms.

"Hold that previous thought" She said mischievously .

"Sure." Martin laughed. "What are you up to Ruthie?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Martin." She said with a wink.

She came back ten minutes later with a smirk on her face. She was wearing bright red lingerie. Martin looked both shocked and pleased. "Lucky for you , you don't have to do anything. I'm all yours." She whispered in his ear.

"Did you plan this?" Martin asked. He swallowed hard.

"Maybe." She said with a grin. She knew that Martin was getting released from the hospital.. And she wanted to make it special for him. She realized that Martin was the one that she wanted to be with both physically and emotionally.

"I'm just not sure if we should be doing this." Martin said seriously,

"If you are worried about your condition and hurting yourself.. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." She said.

Martin couldn't help but laugh. Everything just seemed so backwards. He always imagined what it would be like to have Ruthie but he never in a million years thought he would be given the opportunity. It seemed too good to be true. "No Ruthie, it's not that. But are you sure you want to do this?" He put his hand on the small of her back. "I really really want to though, trust me. But not if you aren't ready" It took all his will power not to grab her and make out with her.

"Martin.. I'm sure. I want to do this. I've never been so sure in my life."

Martin began to kiss her but stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Ruthie asked disappointed that he stopped.

"Ruthie, my first time wasn't special.. And I know you're first time was a disaster.. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Martin, life isn't perfect. If you're expecting the first time we make love to be special.. Than I don't think you should expect this big grand moment. Why can't it just be about two people who love each other? Why do we have to go and make it all cliché?"

Martin sighed. "The night of you're surprise party we were pretty close to having sex but then you told me about you and T-bone and the moment was pretty much ruined. I meant what I said about not pressuring you into having a physical relationship with me."

Ruthie grabbed Martin's t-shirt that was lying on the couch and put it on. It was 3 sizes too big. "You sleep with Sandy the first time you met her. But you won't sleep with me.. The girl you love so much." Ruthie said angrily.

"Ruthie.. I just don't want to do it here and now.. And especially with Aaron in the next room. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah, I can understand." Ruthie said hugging Martin. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Martin said. "I have an alternative thing we can do.." Martin told Ruthie.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Well you did say you would play that song you wrote for me.." Martin said.

"Okay, well do you have a guitar.. Or a piano."

"Hmm.. I think so." Martin said opening his closet. "Simon left this here the last time he came to visit. He was suppose to teach me how to play.. But that plan didn't work out to well."

Ruthie laughed taking the acoustic guitar from his hands. She sat down on the couch and began to strum.

"What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored? And everything that was taken can be restored." Ruthie began to sing softly her smooth elegant voice echoing throughout the house.

_I'm going to marry this girl one day. Martin thought to himself._


	14. Hurry before the sky falls

**A/N: I will get back to the Cecilia and Simon storyline soon. I promise! I really love this chapter. But of course I had to make it dramatic.. What fun would it be to leave it fluffy? No fun at all. So don't hate me for this.. Please. **

**Song featured in this chapter:**

**Brighter Than Sunshine by Aqualung**

**Martin's POV**

"I cannot believe you talked me into doing this!" Ruthie shouted. Her eyes flickered with fear and anxiousness.

I just laughed. Ruthie was so hilarious and adorable when she was afraid. "Just calm down." I said holding her hand. I knew she was afraid of rollercoaster's but I wanted to help her get over her fear. It's the last week of November. And exactly a month since the shooting. The fair is in town. Since living in Glenn Oak it is definitely my absolute favorite part. The smell of popcorn and hotdogs and the screams of people on roller coasters.. It was awesome.

But the reason why I love the fair so much is because of my mother. When I was younger, although we moved around a lot, my mom always promised me to take me to each and every fair that we came across. She kept that promise. We would eat cotton candy until we couldn't eat anymore and ride the rollercoaster's until we hurled. My mother was fearless and strong willed.. In many ways Ruthie reminds me of her. I know it sounds corny and maybe even a little silly.. But by going to the fair every last week in November. .I feel closer to my mom. I just hope Ruthie gets over her fear and shares this with me.

"Martin, if I fall off this roller coaster, you will have that on you're conscious." Ruthie pouted. She grabbed my hand so tightly I thought she was going to break it.

"Ruth, for somebody so tiny you sure do have a man's grip." I teased.

She gave me a deadly glare. "First you want to get me on this trap and then you want to make fun of me." She said in annoyance, letting go of my hand. She turned away from me as if trying to make a point and teach me a lesson.

I laughed again. I didn't mean to but Ruthie just looked so incredibly sexy when she was mad. She gave me another glare, and this time I stopped laughing. Licking my lips I said, "I'm sorry Ruthie. But you just look so -"

"Save it." She said cutting me off. "Let's just get this stupid ride over with. What is taking it so long to start anyway?" Ruthie asked. "This Lapbar is cutting of my circulation." She whined.

I sighed knowing that there was nothing I could do. Once Ruthie got into one of her moods there was no pulling her out of it. She was stubborn and uncompromising. I attempted to take her hand once more but she refused.

"I wouldn't want to break you're hand with my _man grip_." She spat, emphasizing _man grip._

"I was just joking!" I pleaded. I hated when she was angry with me. It was the worst. She would completely freeze me out. "We can get off the rollercoaster if you want." But before she had a chance to answer it was already too late. The rollercoaster was starting. It creaked loudly as it slowly went up the very top of the ramp.

Ruthie took a deep breath." This isn't so bad." She said attempting to smile.

I didn't want to tell somebody who had never been on a rollercoaster in her life and who was afraid of them that the worst was yet to come. I just smiled back at her and hoped that she wouldn't bury me alive for this. The rollercoaster suddenly dropped down the ramp and made a sharp turn.

She screamed. "Martin, get me off this thing RIGHT NOW!"

I bit my lip hard, "I'm sorry Ruthie, but I can't!"

She screamed again and reluctantly grabbed my hand. "I hate you!" She said grabbing onto me for dear life.

"I love you too." I said with a chuckle. If only I had a camera. The expression on Ruthie's face was too good for words. I looked over at Ruthie fully expecting for her to be panicking. But then something unexpected happened.. Ruthie was actually enjoying herself?

"This is awesome!" She squealed and threw her hands in the air.

"Really?" I asked in shock. Ruthie never failed to surprise me.

"Yeah, I mean once I got over the initial fear and actually started to embrace the adrenalin rush.. It feels pretty good." She said clearly pleased with herself.

"I told you so!" I said in between gusts of wind. "I knew you would get over you're fear."

She laughed." Now you have to get over yours."

"I don't have any fears." I lied. "I am fearless. Well, my only fear is losing you." I said trying to be smooth.

"That is really sweet Martin. But you aren't fooling anybody!" She said." Shall I remind you of Savannah's first birthday party?"

My face turned bright red." I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh so you aren't the one who ran away from the clown that Lucy and Kevin ordered?" She asked as the rollercoaster came to a stop.

If it was even possible, my face turned even redder. "That clown was evil." I said lifting up the Lapbar and stepping onto the platform.

Ruthie was next to me laughing so hard I thought she was going to fall of the platform. "Let's go!" She shouted, jumping on my back. It was something she always used to do when we hung out just as friends. She would jump on my back and I would give her a piggy back ride all around the promenade.

"Go where?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"To the clown show!" She stated giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"No way!" I said. "There is NO way I am going to the clown show."

"Oh but I thought Martin Brewer was fearless!" She mocked me.

"Fine. Let's go." I said, giving up. I put her down on the ground and said "Lead the way."

"Race you there!" She shouted and before I could catch up with her she was running to the other side of the fair. Her curly brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Step right up and experience a clown show like no other!" A announcer with a cheesy voice said.

I rolled my eyes and paid for two tickets. I'm not exactly sure when my fear of clowns first began to manifest.. But I know that I hate clowns and just the mere thought of them creeps me out. And yet here I am.. At a clown show.. With Ruthie. She is _insane_.

"Finally you catched up!" Ruthie said standing on her tippy toes to give me a kiss. She is even shorter than usual today.. Or at least it seems that way. She is wearing flip flops,

"I thought about running in the opposite direction. But I'm your ride home and I couldn't leave you stranded here."

"Ha-ha very funny." She said slipping her hands into mine. We took a seat in the front row. I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked. "Don't worry, I will protect you from the big bad clowns!" She said holding back laughter.

I sunk deeper into my seat. "Your suppose to be helping me get over my fear.. Not making fun of me."

"Now you know how it feels!" She said, referring to the fact that I teased her about her rollercoaster fear for the longest.

"I promise I'll stop teasing you if and only if…" She began leaning closer to my face. "You spend the night with me in the garage apartment." She whispered in my ear.

"What about you're parents?" I asked. Were we really going to go there? Again?

"Well, I just got a call from my mom. They are going up to visit the Colonel and Ruth. And Sam and David are spending the weekend at a friends house.. Sandy has Aaron this weekend.. So it's totally okay." She said in a seductive tone.

"I think this day just got a whole lot more interesting." I said. I could hear cheesy circus music playing and 2 clowns dressed in colorful costumes approach the stage. Looking around I noticed Ruthie and I were the only adults in the audience. "Ruthie.. We are surrounded by kids." I whispered.

"I know. Because clowns are for kids.. And You shouldn't be afraid of them." She said, unable to contain her laughter.

"Okay, it was a ridiculous thing to be afraid of. I've learned my lesson. Can we go? Please?" I begged.

"Yeah, C'mon." She said.

We made our way to the parking lot and I opened the passenger door for Ruthie. "My lady.." I said in with a fake British accent.

"Your kind sir." She said playing along.

I laughed. "So that was the fair. What did you think?"

"I think we are too old to go to fairs!" She said truthfully. "Especially without Aaron." She added.

"Nonsense. You are never too old to go to the fair." I said Suddenly my phone rang. Checking the caller I.D I wondered who it could possibly be. _Private number? _"I have to take this." I told Ruthie opening the car door.

She looked suspicious." Sure." She said. "Just don't take too long."

* * *

**Ruthie's POV**

"I have to cherish the rare occasions that my house is completely deserted." I said unlocking the door to the garage apartment.

"Well you do have plenty of privacy up here." Martin said sitting down on my bed.

"You would think so.. But somebody is always coming up here to be nosey. They all think I am like having boys here and having wild parties." I said throwing myself on my bed. Martin looked worried. Like something's bothering him.

Martin leaned back on the bed. "But isn't that what your doing?"

I laughed, "Yeah, but they don't need to know that."

"What? You have _other boys _up here?" Martin asked putting his hand to his heart for dramatic effect.

"No. You misunderstood.. I meant… never mind." I said not bothering to explain myself.

"I don't want to share you." Martin said with a huff.

I ran my fingers through his hair and moved closer towards his muscular body. "You don't. I never have guys up here. You're the only guy that is ever up here." I said in a reassuring tone.

"Pinky promise?" He asked lifting up his pinky.

"Pinky promise." I repeated , locking my pinky with his.

**I never understood before**

**I never knew what love was for**

**My heart was broke, my head was sore**

**What a feeling **

**Tied up in ancient history**

**I didn't believe in destiny**

**I look up you're standing next to me**

**What a feeling **

He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. Realizing that at this very moment our relationship would change for the better. I could hear the soft sounds of the radio playing in the background. I always forgot to shut off my radio when I left. A song was playing that I could not distinguish but it was setting the mood. Martin leaned in and gently, but passionately kissed me. I could feel the room spin and the butterflies in my stomach fluttering overtime. Slowly his hands moved down to my chest and he began unbuttoning my polo shirt. He hesitated for a moment but continued when I gave him a nod of approval. I knew I wanted to do this. I knew that I wanted to wipe the slate clean with Martin. I needed him now more than ever. I desperately wanted to put my past in Scotland and with T-bone behind me.

**What a feeling in my soul**

**Love burns brighter than sunshine**

**Brighter than sunshine**

**Let the rain fall, i don't care**

**I'm yours and suddenly you're mine**

**Suddenly you're mine**

**And it's brighter than sunshine **

There was no candles lit. And no rose pedals scattered around the room. I wasn't wearing any fancy lingerie and Martin wasn't trying to propose to me or tell me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. But never the less, the moment was just right. We were in intertwined and for the first time in a month everything seemed to be perfectly imperfect. It was just about two people who loved each other. And that was enough.

**I never saw it happening**

**I'd given up and given in**

**I just couldn't take the hurt again**

**What a feeling**

**I didn't have the strength to fight**

**Suddenly you seemed so right**

**Me and you**

**What a feeling **

We made love. And it was truly the best night of my life. "I can't believe it." I said, closing my eyes and nuzzling my head against his chest .It was short.. But it was memorable.

**What a feeling in my soul**

**Love burns brighter than sunshine**

**It's brighter than sunshine**

**Let the rain fall, I don't care**

**I'm yours and suddenly you're mine**

**Suddenly you're mine**

"Can't believe what?" Martin asked running kisses along my neck.

"We just made love.. And the sky didn't fall." I said, not exactly sure what I meant by it. It was just the way I was feeling.

"Do you remember when I told you I was in love with you last summer.. And you chose T-bone over me?" Martin asked quickly. He sounded scared and nervous.

I nodded, dreading the memory. The song on the radio ended.. As if just in time..

"Well I was upset and lost without you.. And I screwed up.. I did a lot of bad things while you were gone Ruthie..Things I'm not proud of. "

I sat up quickly and looked at him seriously. "What kind of things?"

"I slept around.. _A lot_." Martin said. "Remember that red head that was over at my apartment the day you came over to apologize to me?"

I nodded once more, expecting the worst.

"She's pregnant." Martin said with a exasperated tone.

I gasped louder than I intended.

"She called.. Earlier.. While we were leaving the fair." He continued.

I was disgusted. I couldn't even look at him. "You slept with me.. Knowing that -- that you got _another _girl pregnant?" I shouted. "How could you be so stupid?!" I yelled getting up from the bed.

"Ruthie.. She tricked me.. You have to believe me.. She told me she was on the pill.."

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure you believe every sleazy hooker you pick up from a bar!" I yelled.

"Actually.. She goes to my school. Not that it matters." Martin said, cradling his head in his hands.

"GET OUT Martin!" I shouted. "God knows what kind of STD I have now." I spat, purposely trying to hurt him.

"I don't have any STD's Ruthie!" He said trying to calm me down.

"How can I possibly believe anything you say? Just leave.. Please." I said softly.

He grabbed his pants, and his shirt and quickly exited the garage apartment.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. It was all too good too be true. Martin and I made love.. And the sky _did fall._


	15. I just need to cry

**Author's Note : PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 14. If you think you read it already you didn't. I deleted past author's notes to make more room for other documents. I haven't gotten the hang of converting and all that (If you know how to please let me know) Anyway, here is a double update for you're viewing pleasure PLEASE don't forget to go back and read chapter 14. It was a really important chapter. Don't just skip to this one. **

**I've gotten so into this story. I'm making it more and more detailed as I go along because I have so many ideas. If you have any ideas please let me know! I can mix them into my ideas.**

**Thank you.**

**Song featured in this chapter:**

**Wish You Were by Kate Voegele**

* * *

**Ruthie's POV**

I feel like I am going to jump out of my skin any minute now. I feel as if the room is closing in on me and the walls are mocking me. Could this really be happening all over again? They say history repeats itself but Martin has Aaron as a lifelong reminder and now he has another kid to worry about too. I opened up my heart to him and I let him inside. I shared with him things that I could never even tell Lucy.. And she and I are really close. He was my shoulder to cry on and my knight in shining amour.. He took a bullet that was meant to be for me.. But despite all that, his scruffy black hair and eyes so green, they make you melt.. He is a jerk! I'm sure using a condom would have been too hard.. Seeing as though he knocked up two girls within 2 years. ARGHHH! Wrapping the blanket tighter around me I glanced over at the wastebasket. There was an empty condom wrapper and I thanked God that I at least had the common sense to use one.

_-- Knock Knock Knock! _

"Go away Martin!" I shouted, fury rising in my voice.

"Ruthie, please, just talk to me." He responded in a tone so pitiful I almost felt sorry for him for a second.. A split second.. But it didn't last.

"Now you want to talk? You should have talked to me in the car.. Or better yet before we --" I couldn't say the words. It hurt too much to say out loud given the situation at hand.

"Ruthie, I'm not sorry about what happened between us tonight." He paused. " It was special to me. And if I could take back what I've done with other girls I would in a second." He said something else but it was too muffled to hear.

I sighed, knowing that I would regret this. Opening the door to the garage apartment, I broke down in tears.

"I love you." He said.

"Martin you broke my heart. You promised me you wouldn't do that again." I said. I was angry with myself for letting him see me cry. Martin always knew what to do when I was vulnerable.. One little kiss and I would be…

"Martin stop!" I yelled pushing him off of me. "I am angry with you. Furious actually and you need to leave and not come back." I said.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Maybe you don't understand the severity of this situation.. But you are going to be a father.. AGAIN! You already have one son. What is Sandy going to think of this? My parents are never going to let me see you again and frankly I'm not sure I want to see you again."

"You can't possibly mean that." He said tears forming in his eyes.

"I do mean it." I lied. "Now, I think you should leave." I had to remain strong. I wasn't going to let him manipulate me into forgiving him.

"Ruthie.. I'm in love with you.. You are the only girl that matters to me.. You have to believe that!" He shouted.

"Right now I don't know what to believe.. But if you do love me.. Like you claim.. Then you need to leave. I need my space. I need to think and you can't be here right now."

He sighed realizing there was nothing else he could do. Digging in his pocket he took out a photo. It was from earlier, at the fair. We had taken in in the photo both. There was 4 small photos attached one right underneath the other . "Read the back." He murmured. He handed the photo to me, and left.

The first photo was of us making silly faces. The second photo was of us smiling. The third one was of us kissing. And the last one was of Martin giving me a kiss on the cheek. Taking a good look at the photo, I began to bawl. The emotions of the past 5 months spilled out of me. My life was imploding rapidly. "Always and forever." I read on loud, running my fingers along Martin's hand writing. "Yeah until you knocked up _'baby momma' _number two." I quickly ripped up the photo and tossed it in into the wastebasket.

"You are my one true love." I told my beautiful black and white vintage-esk piano, that looked lonely all the way in the corner of the apartment. "You would never disappoint me." Taking off the cover and blowing off the dust, I played a quick note. "Seems like I still have it." I started to sing, recalling a song I had written in Scotland.. It was about Martin. "Gone away are the golden days. Just a page in my diary. So here I am, a utopian citizen. Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism."

I closed my eyes and played the piano softly as if I was Beethoven , composing the 7th symphony. "Memories they're following me like a shadow now. And I'm dreaming. And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief."

The lyrics felt more true now then ever. I put all my faith in Martin and I truly thought that _this time _things would be different.. We were together for the first time and in a blink of an eye I got sucked back into this vortex of drama. "I've seen your act and I know all the facts. I'm still in love with who I wish you were. It ain't hard to see, who you are underneath. I'm still in love with who I wish you were and I wish you were here."

I truly wanted to believe in Martin and believe that underneath it all that he was the guy that I fell in love with.. But this pain wouldn't allow me to see past his mistakes. I know I'm not perfect…I've made mistakes too.. Hence, T-bone and Jen. But Martin told me he was in love with 5 months ago.. If he really meant that, then he should have flew to Scotland and fought for me. I was with T-bone.. I wasn't obligated to him.. But if he truly and sincerely loved me.. Then he should have showed me.

"I was true as the sky is blue. I couldn't soon say the same for you. So now I find denial in my eyes. I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind." Continuing to sing I thought about Scotland and how I used to miss Martin constantly. 5 months ago, I thought about flying back to Glenn Oak to visit him and tell him that I felt the same way he did.. But then I would imagine the scene in my head.. I would replay it over and over.. I imagined him being with another girl.. And looking back at it all.. I was right. He spent his nights shacked up with different girls. I would have never slept with T-bone if I was sober. That's the difference between him and I. "Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart for what it is. Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions."

I stopped playing and rested my head on the piano. I just needed to cry.

* * *

**Simon's POV**

"Hey." I said leaning on the hood of my car. "Do you need a ride?" I had been waiting outside the pool hall for Cecilia to get off her shift. She finally came outside, and she looked exhausted..

"Are you stalking me or something?" She asked taking off her name tag and sticking it into her purse.

"No. But I thought maybe you could use a ride home? I know you must be tired from work and the last thing you probably want to do is take the bus home." I said.

She shrugged, "I don't mind. It will make me appreciate my car more once I get it."

"Your buying a car?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." She said." Why is that so hard to believe?" She asked crossing her arms in annoyance.

"It's not.. I mean.. Never mind. " I said scratching my head.

"Well, nice seeing you _again . _But I really need to catch the bus." She said turning to walk away.

"Cecelia, please don't go. You've been avoiding me.. I just want to know why." I said, standing my ground.

"Simon, I'm in a really awkward position right now… You know Glen Oak is a small town.. And everybody talks. I heard from somebody.. I'm not saying who, that you are still hung up over you ex girlfriend. I've moved back to Glen Oak and all of a sudden you want to hang out with me again? And offer me a ride home?"

"Wait.. Rewind.. My ex? What are you talking about? Rose? Also known as Bridezilla?" I asked. I was beyond confused. Who was telling her this information?

"Rose? I don't know who that is. But I heard that you are like hopelessly in love with Sandy.. The mother of Martin's child." She said. She looked disgusted to hear that there was more girl who I was possibly hung up over.

"Sandy? First of all, she wasn't even my ex. And I don't have feelings for her.. I can't have feelings for her."

"Which one is it? You don't or you can't?" She asked.

"I don't have feelings for her." I said. "She and I are just friends."

"In that case… I would love a ride home." She said with a bright smile.

I smiled back opening the passenger side for her.

"I don't want to rush into things.. But did you mean what you said last month. That you weren't over me?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Only if you meant it too." She responded, looking me in the eyes.

"I did." I replied.

"Then I did too."

* * *


	16. Beautiful New Friendship

Author's Note: Okay so this is a quick chapter. I didn't have time to type out a longer chapter like I had intended. Thanks to those who commented on the last two chapters. Hopefully you aren't too annoyed with the direction I've taken this story. I realized I didn't elaborate on the scene when Ruthie and Martin made love.. and I know you all wanted more details. I promise I will add more details with every flashback I do. Also if you get mad with the this chapter I promise it will all work out in the end. With that said,** R&R**. ENJOY! I

* * *

"Dude ,you look like ass." Mac said frankly, looking his clearly distraught friend up and down.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Dude, I think it's time I start shopping for a new best friend." Martin spat sarcastically, throwing himself on Mac's couch.

"Seriously, what happened? Did you and curly Sue get into another fight?" Mac asked. He was in the process of making a sandwich with the works.

Martin frowned. He found it repulsing that his best friend could eat and behave so nonchalantly while he was clearly in pain. "She hates me." Martin said with a groan.

Now it was Mac's turn to roll his eyes. "She is crazy about you." Mac offered. He knew in his heart that this was just another stupid Martin and Ruthie fight and it would blow over.. It always did. But Mac didn't know all the facts." So what was it this time? Did you make her get on that rollercoaster and now she isn't talking to you? I bet she vomited her brains out." Mac said taking a big bite into his sandwich.

"Ugh man do you have to do that right in front of me? You eat like a pig!" Martin said turning away disgusted. "Anyway.." Martin added, "She actually loved the rollercoaster and she didn't vomit."

"Okay," Mac said." Then what are you two fighting about?"

Martin took a deep breathe." I got this red head pregnant." Martin said, the young women's name escaping him at the moment. He felt ashamed.

Mac looked at Martin like he was either drunk or stoned. "Sandy dyed her hair red?" Mac asked dumbfounded."Everytime I see her she is like always changing up her look." Mac blabbed, not catching on.

Martin sighed in frustration." Not Sandy.. Another girl." Martin confessed waiting for Mac's reaction.

"Dude. I can't believe it!" Mac said. "Wow. I mean how did this happen?" He asked, letting it all sink in.

"I was in a really dark place.. I tried to numb the pain and have sex with no strings attached. This was around the time when Ruthie rejected me for T-bone.. I didn't think that she would come back anytime soon.. And if she did I had every right to believe that it was surely not going to be for me.. So I met this girl on campus.. We hit it off. I took her back to my place.. One thing lead to another.." Martin explained." She told me she was on birth control.. But evidentially it was a lie. I was so gullible and careless. Everything blew up in my face.. Again."

"If I was Ruthie, I would probably hate you too."

Martin gave him an evil glare. "Thanks Mac.. Thanks so much!" Martin said sarcastically. His patience wearing thin.

Mac just sat there in shock. "Martin, how do you get yourself into this drama? Okay I know you're dad was always fighting for our country and you're mom (rest in peace) passed away when you were young. But gosh, didn't you're aunt ever mention the art of condoms?"

"With Sandy it was such a heat of the moment thing… It was my first time.." Martin said shuddering at the thought. If he could go back in time and fix his mistakes, he would have never slept with Sandy. "And with this red head I was tricked…"

"You have the curse of baby making.? Mac said, only half joking.

"This is no time to make joke man.. Ruthie and I--"

Mac looked worried. "Geez Martin, Can't you keep you're pants on?!" Mac shouted.

Martin scratched his head. "I know. It was incredibly stupid of me. I know that if the other Camden's knew they would kill me.."

"Well I think that is the least of you're problems right now." Mac said. "You have another kid to worry about." Mac said, truly feeling sorry for his dear friend. Mac always practiced safe sex.. He couldn't imagine having to experience such a terrifying experience like this one." Did you use protection with Ruthie?" Mac asked, praying the answer would be yes.

"Yes .. Of course. I promised her I would protect her."

"Thank God." Mac said taking a seat next to Martin. "This is a lot of information for me to process.."

"It is for me too. I am shocked that Ruthie and I had sex. I told her that I would wait as long as it took and then all of a sudden it was too late and it happened.."

**FLASHBACK**

_Aqualung blared softly in the background, "Brighter Than Sunshine" a song that Martin knew all too well. _

_Martin had began unbuttoning Ruthie's polo shirt. He hesitated for a moment but Ruthie gave him a nod of approval letting him know that it was okay to continue. He took off her shirt and she threw it across the room. He unbuttoned her jean shorts and she quickly slid them off._

_Martin began trailing kisses along her neck and made his way to her chest. In his mind he realized that it might have been wrong especially under the circumstances… The guilt was growing in the pit of his stomach.. But he was in too deep now to stop. _

"_Condom?" Ruthie asked pointing to her nightstand. Fear evident in her voice. It wasn't her first time.. But it might as well have been. She barely remembered sleeping with T-bone. She was drunk out of her mind. But she did remember seeing herself on tape.. And that was more than she ever needed to see._

_Martin swallowed hard. He reached over to her nightstand and took out a pack of condoms. There was more than one pack.._

_Ruthie laughed nervously. "I guess I was over prepared.." _

"_We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Martin said, finally speaking up. His conscious kicking in.._

"_I want to." Ruthie reassured him. _

_That was all Martin needed to hear. He loved her more than life itself.. He wanted her at that very moment. .He always wanted her. He knew it was wrong to sleep with her.. Especially knowing the information he had just found out.. But taking one look at Ruthie lying below him in just her bra and underwear made him think irrationally._

"_Beautiful." He breathed, unclipping her bra with such careful precision.. He was an expert. _

_Ruthie bit her bottom lip. _

"_I'll be gentle. I promise." Martin said._

**ENDFLASHBACK**

"I should have stopped myself." Martin said. He was remorseful.

"Do you regret sleeping with Ruthie?" Mac asked.

"No. I don't regret it .. It was amazing.. She is amazing--"

"Ew. More information than I need to know buddy.." Mac said interrupting him.

"I regret sleeping with Sasha." Martin replied, finally remember the young women's name.

"Who is Sasha? Geez.. Another girl?!" Mac asked. "How many girls have you slept with _Fabio?"_

"Sasha is the red head, you idiot!" Martin said. "I have to get to class." Martin said looking down at his watch.

* * *

Ruthie was curled up in her pajamas eating rocky road ice cream…Her favorite. She felt depressed and betrayed. She couldn't understand how one minute her world seemed to be fine and then the next minute everything was turning disastrous. She heard a knock at the door. Is he ever going to give up? Ruthie thought. "MARTIN GO AWAY!" Ruthie screamed.

"Um.. It's not Martin.. It's Mac!"

Ruthie wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody right now but she decided to let Mac in anyway. "Hey." Ruthie said meekly.

"Hey." Mac said looking at Ruthie. She looked like she had gone through hell. Her hair was a mess. She had on absolutely no makeup and she had huge bags under her eyes." Are you okay?" Mac asked, knowing the answer already.

"I am just peachy." Ruthie said sarcastically. "My boyfriend .. Or ex boyfriend.. Whatever, Is a scumbag. I can't enroll in college until January and now I have the pleasure of seeing you!" Ruthie answered bitterly.

Mac was offended.. "You know I just want to come over here and make sure you were okay.. But I'm going to leave…" He said heading for the door.

"Mac! Wait! I'm sorry. I am really in a crappy mood and I didn't mean to take it out on you." Ruthie said warmly.

Mac smiled at her. "Apology accepted. Under one condition.."

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You give me a scoop of your ice cream!"

"Deal!" Ruthie agreed , with a laugh. She hadn't laughed in hours.

Mac took the ice cream from her hands. "Ruthie Camden, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	17. What I've Done

**A/N: Another quick update. Please give me feedback , tell me what you think. I am dying to hear! I have taken some of you're ideas into consideration. Bare with me. My head is spinning. ha-ha. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. As always R&R!**

**Song Featured in this chapter:**

**What I've Done By Linkin Park**

* * *

"Come on! Tell me something about yourself… Possibly a deep dark secret.. " Ruthie said egging Mac on. They were sitting Indian style on Ruthie's bed. Mac had been surprisingly great company.. He really did make Ruthie feel a lot better.

"No way Ruthie. You tell me something instead." Mac responded.

Ruthie rolled her eyes, "I asked you first remember.." She gave him her world famous puppy dog eyes "Please.." She begged.

"Fine okay, just please don't laugh at me. " Mac said giving in to Ruthie. "It's embarrassing enough.."

"I swear I won't laugh." Ruthie promised, she moved closer to him in anticipation. She knew this would be good.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Mac asked.

"Stick a needle in my eye." Ruthie reassured him.

"Okay.." Mac said moving closer to her and speaking just above a whisper. "When I was ten years old, my mother used to enter me in these beauty pageants.. It had all the glitz and glamour of a girl pageant only they were for boys.. And believe it or not… I won every year until the age of sixteen. "

"Sixteen? I knew you at sixteen.." Ruthie said giving Mac a weird look.

"Exactly.." Mac said, his cheeks turning a shade of bright red.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruthie exclaimed trying to hold back laughter. "Are you serious?!" She couldn't take it anymore and pretty soon she was sprawled out across her bed laughing like a mad women.

"Ruthie!" Mac whined. "You swore you wouldn't laugh." He tried his best to look annoyed. "Now I have to stick a needle in you're eye." He began to tickle Ruthie.

She giggled uncontrollably. "Mac.." Ruthie said in fits of laughter, "Stop, I am ticklish.. Please." Ruthie pleaded.

"No, you have to pay!" Mac said in a deep voice. This caused Ruthie to laugh even harder. "Ruthie Camden I'm going to get you!" He pinned her down to the bed. "Say mercy!" He demanded.

"Never!" She responded trying her hardest to pull him off of her and pin him down instead while still laughing at the same time.

"I'm clearly stronger than you." He stated. "You are so tiny. There is no way you are getting out of this one."

Ruthie leaned in seductively and kissed Mac on the cheek. "Mac, can you please let me go? I am so sorry I laughed at you. " Ruthie said in her best innocent voice.

Mac blushed, "How can I say no to you?" He asked looking into her chestnut brown eyes.

She shrugged. "It must be my charm." Ruthie said matter-of-factly. He smiled at her and shrugged, "Must be."

"Or maybe you are just so incredibly gullible. " And with that said she pinned him down to the bed so quickly, Mac was in a state of shock. "Say mercy!" Ruthie teased.

"Mercy! I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me!" Mac begged.

Ruthie giggled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"Ahem…" Martin said clearing his throat. He was standing in the doorway of the garage apartment. "You know.. You should really consider locking the door next time.. I mean you never know who is going to walk in." Martin said. He was furious.

Ruthie quickly got off of Mac and stood up to face Martin. "Martin.. I thought I made it clear that I needed space…"

"And now I know the real reason why.. You were so quick to get upset at me for having a one night stand while we weren't even together but then your over here all over Mac!" Martin shouted .

"Man it's not even like that we were just--" Mac tried to explain but he was cut off by an angry Martin.

"SHUT UP MAC!" Martin yelled. "And if it wasn't obvious already you are defiantly not my best friend anymore…You've always had this pathetic crush on Ruthie and you just couldn't wait to hear that she and I broke up.. You automatically started to hit on her! Knowing that she was vulnerable.. Not to mention you have a girlfriend! I think her name is Margaret.. Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure it is!" Martin screamed. He lifted up his fist in rage.. He was close to punching Mac's lights out. Luckily Ruthie was the one person standing in his way.

"Martin, stop!" Ruthie said putting her hand on his chest, trying to get him to calm down. He put his fist down and looked down at Ruthie. "Let's go outside and talk." She said. He nodded. She grabbed her jacket giving Mac a apologetic look and her and Martin headed down the stairs.

* * *

"So what was that about in there?" Martin asked trying to remain calm and not raise his voice. "Where you trying to make me jealous?" A million thoughts were running through his mind._ Did she sleep with him? _He thought.

"No! I wasn't trying to make anyone jealous. Mac came over to give me some moral support. That's all."

"It looked like much more Ruthie. You were on top of him.. And.. Ugh.."

"We were just joking around." Ruthie said. She couldn't believe Martin was giving her the third degree.

"So you guys didn't you know, do it?" Martin asked.

Ruthie snorted, "Are you seriously asking me that?!"

** In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
From the truth  
Of a Thousand Lies**

"Well you had sex with T-bone and also with me.. And who knows maybe you would have been so angry with me that you would have tried to have gotten even by sleeping with my best friend" Martin said. He way out of line.

** So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
What I've Done**

By now, Ruthie was furious with him. "How dare you say that! I would have never slept with T-bone if I was sober unlike you who have slept with a myriad of women. I cannot believe you are throwing that in my face! "

"But you slept with me.."

"Because I love you!" Ruthie shouted, tears forming behind her eyes." But I don't love the person you are becoming. " She stated simply, turning away from him.

** I'll face myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done**

He reached out to grab her hand but she backed further away. "We are done Martin.. I mean it."

** Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
While I clean this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty**

"Ruthie, I am sorry. I am such a jerk. I truly didn't mean what I said." Martin said. "I am a loser." He said. "My life truly is over now."

"You did it to yourself. You couldn't have the common sense to use a condom!" Ruthie shouted.

"I used a condom with you.." He reminded her.

"Yeah, only because I reminded you! You were so caught up in the moment that if I hadn't have said anything, I'm almost certain you wouldn't have thought twice."

Martin shook his head, "No.. I would have protected you no matter what. You know that.. You have to know that.."

"Martin it doesn't matter okay. You have a son already.. He is only three years old. And now another women is out there carrying you're unborn child. I hope you, Sandy, Aaron, and baby momma number two have a fantastic _dysfunctional _life together!" Ruthie screamed. "Just leave me alone. Stay out of my life! I mean it!"

** For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done**

Martin broke down in tears. He rarely cried and he hated when Ruthie saw him cry. He always felt like he needed to be the strong one. But he couldn't pretend any longer.. He was weak and he needed her to know it. " I hate myself right now Ruthie."

** What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done**

"I'm sorry but I just don't have any sympathy for you. " She said turning to go back up the stairs. Deep down inside she was dying. It was killing her to have to turn her back on Martin. But she had to worry about herself. _Martin has hurt me for the last time_, Ruthie thought. She ran up the stairs and locked the door behind her. Running into Mac's waiting arms.

"I feel terrible." Ruthie sobbed. Mac patted her back gently. "Join the club." He said wiping her tears away.

* * *

Martin sat in his car pondering whether or not he should knock on the door. He knew that Sasha and his unborn child were now his responsibility. He realized that he was doomed and that whatever chance at love was out of the window. He sighed and opened the car door. He slowly made his way to the house. There was a yellow picket fence and even in the night the garden looked beautiful. As he approached the steps, he swallowed his pride and rang the doorbell.

"Martin?" Sasha asked. Her red hair was tied up in a bun and she had no makeup on.

_Gross, so that's how she really looks? _Martin thought. He mentally cursed himself for ever sleeping with her. He had Ruthie's words etched in his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"_But you slept with me.."_

"_Because I love you!" Ruthie shouted, tears forming behind her eyes." But I don't love the person you are becoming. " She stated simply, turning away from him_.

**ENDFLASHBACK**

He remembered the look on her face. She looked hurt and weary.. And it was all because of him.

"Martin?" Sasha said, waving her hand in his face. "What are you doing here? It's 1am!"

"I had to talk to you. " Martin said, snapping out of his daydream.

"Okay, come in." She said leading him inside.

"My parents are rarely home.. I usually stay here alone the majority of the time. " Sasha said.

Martin didn't particularly care. "Oh." He replied flatly.

"Yeah." She replied awkwardly. "I know it's really none of my business.. But have you been crying."

Martin rolled his eyes. "Your right.. It really is none of you're business."

Sasha shrugged unaffected, "Okay then. Let me try this again… Why are you here? What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I need to know for sure that the baby you are carrying is in fact mine.." Martin said.

Sasha winced. "I know it's yours. No stupid test is going to change what I already know."

"I'm not accusing you of lying. But I need to know for sure. It would make me feel better just to know."

"I'm not doing it." Sasha said crossing her arms. "I am not taking out blood or anything like that."

Martin sighed, "If you have nothing to hide then why can't we just get this over with?"

Sasha got defensive, "Because Martin! It was my first time! I know it's yours."

Martin looked shocked. He gulped, "You're first time?" He thought back to that night. He remembered her shudder from the pain once or twice but he brushed it off. "I-I can't believe this." Martin stuttered.

"Well believe it." Sasha said, now clearly annoyed. "Listen Martin.. It's really late. If you came to patronize me than maybe it's best if you leave."

"You ruined my life!" Martin shouted. He was taking out all his frustration out on her. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?!"

"You didn't ask!" She shouted back.

"But you said it was okay.. You said you were on the pill. Why would you lie to me like that?!"

"I never said I was on the pill Martin.. I said it was okay. I meant that it was okay for us to sleep together. You misunderstood."

This was too much for Martin to deal with. He took a seat on her couch. "I am the biggest loser to ever walk this earth.. I have a girl who I am hopelessly, head over heels in love with and yet I had to be the ignoramus and go and sleep around with random girls. How could I be so stupid!"

At the point, Sasha was feeling guilty. _I have to tell him the truth_, She thought. "Martin.." She began. Martin looked up at her. "I wasn't completely honest with you just now.."

"What do you mean?" Martin asked.

"When I called you yesterday afternoon.. I was almost positive I was pregnant and that you were the father... But then I had a doctor's appointment today and.."

"And?!" Martin asked, raising his voice.

"I'm not pregnant Martin." Sasha said. She took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

"You just put me through hell, and you aren't actually pregnant?"

Sasha shook her head no.

Martin felt like he was going to explode. He came to the conclusion that he had to get out of there right away.. If not, he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. Martin ran out of Sasha's house and hoped into his car_. Ruthie_ , Martin thought. _I have to go to her_.


	18. Everything Is Going To Be Okay

A/N : Thanks to all the reviews. They made me so happy and anxious to update. This chapter may be a bit dramatic so be forewarned. Especially thanks to **kay0340, **you're review like made my day! Hopefully you all won't hate me for this chapter.. **R&R and I will post a new chapter everyday! I promise! Feedback and ideas are welcome!**

* * *

"I just need to get over Martin once and for all." Ruthie said trying to keep her composure. "He is always making me cry and he doesn't care about anybody except himself." She rambled." I'm done shedding tears for Martin Brewer.. I'm done.."

"Martin has a temper and he can make careless decisions.. But I guarantee you that he cares about you."

Ruthie shook her head in disbelief. "What he said was out of line. He practically called me a slut.. And this wasn't the first time. The night of my birthday party we got into an argument and he called me a slut. I forgave him. But now I know how he really feels. He thinks I am some pathetic slut!" Ruthie told Mac.

"Ruthie, that's not true. You are angry right now.. I understand that. But deep down inside you must know that Martin cares."

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I am done talking about Martin. It's all such a drag you know?"

Mac nodded looking down at his Rolex watch. The watch Margaret had so kindly bought him for his birthday. She blew her whole entire savings on it but she did it because she loved him and she thought that he was in love with her too." It's getting late. Margaret is probably going to get worried about me." Mac said, thinking about Margaret and her welfare for the first time all night.

"Mac.. Please don't go." Ruthie said with strain in her voice. "You've been such wonderful company and honestly I just don't want to stay here all alone." She took his hand in hers. "Please?"

"Ruthie.. Look, what Martin said was true." Mac said. He had difficulty looking Ruthie directly in the eyes. He let go of her hand, his hand was sweaty." I've had feelings for you for awhile now.." Mac admitted. "And I just don't think it would be wise for me to spend the night with you. You just ended you're relationship with Martin and I am still in a relationship with Margaret. I can't be that guy.. As much as I want to be.. I can't be that guy that you rebound with."

Ruthie looked disappointed. "Why do we have to start labeling? Rebound is such a ugly word.. Why can't it be about two good friends spending time together?"

"Because.." Mac said sternly "Martin may hate me right now.. But he is my best friend. I care about him."

Ruthie snorted. "Oh please Mac, who are you trying to fool?"

"What are you talking about Ruthie?" Mac said, finally looking her in the eyes.

"You came over here.. You knew that Martin and I were on the rocks and you came over to find out if I was okay" Ruthie stated, making air quotes around "find out if I was okay."

"I really did want to find out if you were okay!" Mac insisted, becoming defensive.

"Mac it's okay.." Ruthie said leaning in until her lips were practically touching his. "We can be friends .. " She whispered. "With benefits." She boldly planted a innocent kiss on his lips.

But he didn't refuse it. He merely muttered "This is wrong," before engaging in full on make out session.

"See, this isn't so bad." Ruthie told him, trailing kisses down his neck.

Mac closed his eyes to take in what was happening. He knew it was wrong and somewhere inside of him a little voice was screaming out, telling him to stop. But somehow the voice was silenced every time Ruthie kissed him. The energy in the room became more and more intense and the kisses became more and more concentrated.

Ruthie's goal was to forget about Martin's harsh words and idiotic behavior at all costs. Meanwhile, Mac was just thrilled that he was living out his fantasy. He always dreamed of what it would be like for Ruthie Camden to throw herself at him. He was enjoying himself… Not considering the consequences.

"There's condoms in my nightstand." Ruthie mumbled. That was all the confirmation Mac needed.

* * *

**Martin's POV**

I cannot believe that psychotic bitch lied to me. But I guess what comes around goes around. Being sexually active comes with a price. I am only 20 years old. I have my whole life ahead of me. I am a father and some days it's too much for me to handle.. But then other days I look at Aaron and I am truly happy. My only wish would be for Sandy to be Ruthie. I'd give anything to go back in time. I lost a major part of my life tonight.. I was a jerk to Ruthie and I lead her directly into Mac's arms. The thought of the two of them together is absolutely disgusting. The thought of them intimate is enough to send me over the edge.

I didn't know what to do once I reached the Camden home. I could feel my heart pounding. It was Saturday night. The rest of the Camden's wouldn't be home until Sunday evening. If I plan out exactly what I'm going to say to her, then maybe I won't screw this up. All I have to do is apologize and grovel and tell her how much I love her.. Cause I do. And maybe, just maybe she'll take me back. If I tell her Sasha isn't pregnant after all.. Than maybe she'll forgive me.

I slowly walked up the steps to the garage apartment. I could feel my heart beating. Reaching the door I could hear movement and rustling. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Uh ..who is it?" Ruthie asked frantically trying to put on her clothes on the other side.

"Ruthie it's me. Okay so you don't have to open the door. But please at least hear me out." I said leaning against the door.

"I am this close to filing a restraining order Martin!" Ruthie said, still not bothering to open the door.

"I got in my car. I was on the road and all I could hear was you're words in my head. They just wouldn't go away. No matter how hard I tried.. I just kept thinking about you.. And how badly I screwed up. It was then that I realized that I need to face my responsibility head on." I said taking a deep breath." Therefore I drove to this women's house… her name is Sasha.. Not that it matters. Because as it turns out.. She isn't pregnant." I concluded, waiting for a response on the other side.

Ruthie finally unlocked the door and cracked it open slightly. "Am I suppose to jump for joy?" Ruthie asked sarcastically. Her hair was a mess and her face was flushed.

"I was hoping yes." I said looking her up and down.

"That was actually a rhetorical question ." Ruthie spat, examining her fingernails -- uninterested.

"Ruthie, please don't be like that. I love you! How can I prove that to you?" Before she had the chance to respond I grabbed her and kissed her passionately, like my life depended on it.

She closed her eyes, engrossed in the passion. "Mmm.." She said, pulling away from me. "Martin, you are making this so hard for me."

"I don't want to make it hard for you. It's simple. If you love me than that's all that matters." I said. I reached into my pocket. "Here." I said handing her a oatmeal cookie. "It's a little squished and a bit stale.. I bought it at one of those 24 hour mini marts.. And of course it isn't home made.." I said, straggling on.

"An oatmeal cookie?" She asked, nostalgia in her voice. She held the cookie thoughtfully in her hand.

"My mom used to always say.. A homemade oatmeal cookie could mend any broken heart." I said taking her hand. "When I first met you, you offered me an oatmeal cookie. I didn't know it at the time but I truly believe it was a message from my mom telling me that you were meant for me and I was meant for you."

A tear rolled down her face. "Martin please don't do this." She said letting go of my hand and handing me back the cookie.

"I have to Ruthie. You need to know the truth!"

"It's not fair for you to show up and tell me that were made for each other!" Ruthie shouted, tears falling from her eyes at a steady pace.

"Why not?!" I shouted back.

"Because.." She whimpered.

"Because what?! Give me one good reason why?" I demanded.

She remained silent.

But then it hit me, "Mac's still here.. Isn't he?" I asked raising my voice. The rage threatening to come out of me.

She didn't answer. She looked down at her feet, clearly ashamed.

I pushed the door open. Mac was fast asleep lying on Ruthie's bed. He was shirtless and in boxers.

I looked at her, realizing why her hair was a mess, her face flushed and her shirt was on backwards. _How did I not notice before?_ I thought.

I was livid. "Honestly Ruthie.. Revenge sex? This is beneath you." I was on the brink of tears but held them back. "You are so contradicting!" I yelled, causing Mac to wake up. He was greeted by my fist. I pulled him on the floor and began beating him senseless.

Martin stop!" Please!" Ruthie yelled.

I punched him over and over again. "I can't believe you slept with my girlfriend!" I shouted, having no mercy on him.

"Ex girlfriend!" Ruthie corrected. "Stop punching him!" Ruthie's voice was shrill and full of panic.

I sighed and let go of Mac. He was bleeding all over Ruthie's lavender flower shaped rug. I was out of breath and beyond disgusted. Mac took the opportunity to quickly run out of the garage apartment, holding his hands over his bloody nose.

"I am sorry." Ruthie said, her voice low and weak.

"I guess were even now." I said, hurt evident in my voice." But just answer me this.. Did I mean that little to you?" I asked. The pain unbearable. My heart was crushed.

"You mean everything to me." She said.

"You just slept with my best friend Ruthie! How about you re-answer that question truthfully." I said.

"I wanted to hurt you as bad as you hurt me." She answered honestly.

"Well congratulations Ruthie.. It worked." I said heading for the door.

"If you leave.." Ruthie said grabbing my hand. "Then were over for good." Ruthie said ,reaching the point of desperation. "But if you stay, we could work this out." She insisted. "Please." She begged.

I shook my head." If you love something set it free. "I said, crying openly now. I loosened her grip. "Ruthie.. I can't work it out with you. I can't even look at you right now!"

"Martin, you told me that we were meant to be. If you still believe that than stay! I promise we can work it out!" Ruthie pleaded.

"You were ready to cut me out of your life for getting someone pregnant before we were even together.. And you slept with Mac. MAC! Of all people you slept with him!" I shouted.

"I was hurt.. And It was the worst possible thing to do.. But I really am sorry.."

"I'm sure your only sorry you got caught." I said, walking out the door and slamming the door behind me. I could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door. I contemplated going inside and consoling her but decided against it. I got into my car and drove off into the California night.

When I finally arrived at my apartment and unlocked the door, Sandy was sitting on my couch. Aaron fast asleep on her lap. I quickly wiped my eyes which were red rimmed and puffy.

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced . " Sandy apologized. "But Aaron missed you all weekend. He just wouldn't stop calling out to you.. I decided I would drive down here."

"Your timing couldn't be more worst." I said, not willing to elaborate.

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked.

"Ruthie slept with Mac." I told her simply. I hated telling Sandy all the gory details of my relationship with Ruthie. It felt weird and demented.

She gasped. "Why on earth would she do that? That doesn't sound like Ruthie.."

"Because.. I told her I got another women pregnant." I said quietly.

Sandy was flabbergasted. "WHAT?!"

"I was hooking up with this red head.. Up until the time that Ruthie came home from Scotland." I said waiting for Sandy's reaction.

"Does this mean Aaron is going to have a brother or sister?" Sandy asked, taking the information in.

"Nope. The women isn't pregnant after all." I said.

Sandy looked relieved. "Oh.. Did you tell Ruthie that?" She asked.

"Yeah.. We had gotten into a huge argument before hand about it and Mac was over there and I just got so angry and frustrated that I said a lot of things that I didn't mean. We both did.. But I never expected her to sleep with Mac. I understand that she wanted to hurt me.. But I just can't believe it."

"Do you love her? " Sandy asked.

I looked at her like she was stupid, "Duh." I said annoyed.

"So TELL HER!" She said.

"I did. But loving someone isn't enough sometimes. I just need some space."

Sandy shrugged her shoulders. "In that case.. I pray that you don't lose her."

I nodded. I didn't feel like pouring my heart out to Sandy and discussing relationship issues with her any further. "I'm going to head off to bed. Feel free to crash on the couch Sandy." I said giving Aaron a kiss on the forehead.

I went into my room and closed the door. I undressed quickly and changed into my boxer briefs and wife beater. Hopping into bed I clutched my cell phone tightly.. If she calls, everything will be alright. Just give me a sign. I thought. And there it was.. The tapping on my window.

I ran over to the window and looked outside. I could see Ruthie.. She was in hello kitty pajamas and she had on black converse sneakers. Her curly brown hair was blowing in the wind. She was tossing pebbles at my window. It felt like reverse déjà vu. I thought back to a time before Ruthie and I were together.. Before Sandy and Aaron.. Before any of the immense drama.

**FLASHBACK**

_--Tap Tap Tap!_

_Ruthie stirred awake and groaned looking over at her clock. It read 3am. She walked over to her window to discover the source of the noise. Martin had been tossing pebbles at her window/_

_"Martin?" She questioned. Her voice groggy._

_"I know it's late." Martin said, his voice apologetic. "But I couldn't sleep.. Do you want to talk?" He asked._

_Ruthie yawned and shrugged. "Sure.. I'll be right down." She said slipping on her pink converse sneakers. She slowly made her way down the attic steps, past her parents room, through the kitchen and quietly snuck out the back door._

_When Martin spotted her, he hugged her gently. "Thank you." He whispered._

_Ruthie yawned once more. "Not a problem." She said. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_"It's the 4 year anniversary of my mother's death." He said quietly. "I just wanted to be in the company of my best friend. " He said taking a seat on the grass. Ruthie did the same._

_Ruthie smiled. "I wish I could have met her."_

_"I'm sure she would of loved you.. " Martin said truthfully._

_Ruthie could feel butterflies form in her stomach as she rested her head on his lap. "Can you tell me about her?" She asked._

_Martin nodded.. "Well she was the sweetest women. She always managed to make every new place we moved to feel like home.. She was always there for me and she always supported my love of baseball.. She went to every game… She was an amazing cook.." Martin said looking down at Ruthie. She was fast asleep. She looks like an angel, Martin thought. He smiled down at her. He picked her up in his arms and slowly opened the back door, careful not to wake anybody in the Camden household. He brought her up to her room in the attic. He gently put her in her bed and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for the talk." He said sincerely. "I love you best friend." He said tucking her into bed._

**END FLASHBACK  
**

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted your company." She admitted. "I feel like dirt Martin.. I can't even live with myself right now. " She sobbed.

There was a sharp pain in my heart as I saw the distraught look in her eyes. "Ruthie, It's okay." I said quickly. "I'll be right down. Everything is going to be okay.."


	19. Shocking Part 1

**Author's Note: For those of you who hated the last chapter.. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Also this is a two part chapter. This is part 1. Part 2 will be up as soon as I get at least 5 reviews. Even if they are anonymous reviews (No Spam Please)**

**The flashback in this chapter is my version of how the "first kiss" in Nothing Says Lovin' Like Something out of the Oven would have been if they would have actually shown it! ugh.. haha**

**Part 2 is going to be centered around Simon/Sandy/Cecilia. I hope that isn't a problem. But it will be a long chapter. And I will have Martin and Ruthie parts and you will find out about Mac and also Margaret.**

**R&R!!**

* * *

Martin slowly opened the front door to his apartment. He felt his heart race as Ruthie approached him. She hugged him and he hugged her back. He felt all the nervousness disappear. Martin took her hand and lead her into the apartment.

Sandy, who was sitting on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy Season 1 on DVD, smiled, "I knew you two would work it out." Aaron was still fast asleep on her lap.

Ruthie grinned awkwardly and followed Martin into his bedroom. She nudged him. "You told her?!"

Martin blushed. 'I'm sorry. She was here.. And I needed some advice."

Ruthie sighed. "I guess I can't be mad at you." Ruthie glanced over at Martin's bed. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed lifting up a stuffed teddy bear. "I was looking for him!" She said hugging the teddy bear to her chest. "I left this at your dad's house ages ago.. I can't believe you had Mr. Teddykins all this time and you never even told me."

"The night you left it at my dad's house I was totally meaning to give it back to you…" Martin started. "But.."

"But what?" Ruthie asked.

"Whenever I missed you while you were at Scotland I would take Mr. Teddykins out of my closet and put it on my bed. I know it sounds really gay and weird but it made me miss you a little less." Martin admitted.

Ruthie smiled. Martin smiled back. "That is so sweet." She said. "But don't you ever leave Mr. Teddykins in your closet again!" Ruthie said hitting him with a pillow.

The smile on Martin's face faded. "I refuse to hit girls." He said in a tough guy voice.

Ruthie giggled. "Your just afraid I'll kick your butt!" She hit him with the pillow again.

Martin shrugged his shoulders. "You got me. I'm just afraid." He said sarcastically.

Ruthie put down the pillow and looked at Martin seriously. "I love you Martin." Ruthie said holding the teddy bear. "I'm sorry.. I know sorry seems like such an understatement.. But I really do mean it. I am remorseful to say the very least." She said. She really did mean it. Her only wish would be for it all to go away.. She wished she had a time machine and that she could go back in time. She wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted to feel the way she felt when they were at the fair.. Like nothing could tear them apart. "We could take things slow… Earn back each other's trust.

Martin planted a thoughtful kiss on Ruthie's lips. "Stay the night." He implored.

Ruthie looked at him confused. "Did you not just hear everything I said?" She asked.

He laughed. "Just sleep with me tonight." He said simply.

Ruthie raised an eyebrow. "Fall asleep with me." He corrected." I am through with fighting. We aren't perfect.. That much is obvious. Let's just stop punishing ourselves. I can't live without you." Martin said holding Ruthie's hand to his heart. She smiled sheepishly. "I can't live without that beautiful million dollar smile of your's. " He said rubbing the side of her face.

Martin and Ruthie crawled into bed together. Martin had his arms around her waist and she had her head cradled in the crevice of his neck. They both agreed that being in each other's arms again was the best feeling. They were ready to put the awful past behind them. They were ready to move forward.

Martin closed his eyes and yawned slightly.

"Are you tired?" Ruthie asked.

"Noo." Martin insisted, while yawning at the same time.

Ruthie giggled. "Liar." She teased.

He gently kissed her lips. "Want me to prove it?" He challenged.

Ruthie felt tingles run through her body. "I think this might be risky." She warned.

"The girl of my dreams in lying in my bed right now… wearing hello kitty pajamas." He breathed.

Ruthie laughed. "And what dorky pajamas they are." She added.

"I think there kind of hot. They kind of turn me on." He said.

She blushed. "You've seen me wear these a million times." She said.

"Exactly." Martin whispered in her ear. His warm breath brushing gently against her skin, causing her to get chills. "Do you remember our first kiss?" He asked.

**FLASHBACK**

"_That movie was awesome!" Ruthie exclaimed hoping into the passenger seat of Martin's car. They had just gone to the Promenade to see a movie. She reached for her seat belt, causing her brown tank top to rise up, revealing the tattoo on her lower back. TBONE. Martin winced with jealously and stared off into the night. He drove to Ruthie's house., ignoring their prior plans._

_Ruthie looked confused. "I thought you were taking me for ice cream."_

_Martin shrugged. "I'm not really feeling well." He lied._

_Ruthie sighed. "You don't have to lie to me Martin."_

"_I'm not lying." He insisted._

_Ruthie rolled her eyes. "You are a bad liar Martin.. Always have been."_

_Martin sighed. "I'm sorry it's just that.."_

"_I get it.. You weren't into this. It was probably weird for you. I was dumb to think that you would see me as anything other than a little sister to you…." Ruthie said._

_Martin shook his head."Ruthie no, it's not like that.."_

"_So then why did you take me home.. It's only.." Ruthie said looking at her cell phone, "Nine o'clock."_

"_Because…I saw the tattoo on your back. With T-bone's name. And it really freaked me out." _

"_Oh." Ruthie said quietly. Hating T-bone so much at the moment. "I'm sorry. _

"_It's not your fault. I'm just scared.."Martin admitted." Do you still have feelings for T-bone?" Martin inquired._

"_NO!" Ruthie snorted._

"_Are you sure about that?" Martin asked, not fully convinced._

"_I am positive. One hundred percent positive. Just because I have this stupid tattoo on my back for eternity doesn't mean that I still have feelings for that jerk." Ruthie said simply._

_Martin sighed with relief. "Ruthie.." He said taking her hand. "I can pay for you to take it off." He offered._

_Ruthie shook her head, "I could never let you do that."_

_He held her hand tighter." I want to. Please just let me." He begged, and did his best puppy dog eyes._

_Ruthie giggled. "Okay okay.. How can I possibly say no to that?"_

_Martin grinned and looked into her eyes. She is so beautiful, How could T-bone ever let her go? How could I ever let her go? He thought. _

_Ruthie noticed his deep concentration. "Is something wrong?" She asked._

"_Nothings wrong." He said softly. "Everything is great." He leaned in carefully, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ruthie could feel butterflies form in her stomach. Is he for real? Is he actually going to kiss me? She thought. Martin gently kissed Ruthie and then looked to her for a reaction. She kissed him back, running her small fingers through his dark hair. He grinned in between kisses. Kissing Ruthie Camden was everything he thought it would be.. Amazing._

**ENDFLASHBACK**

"Of course I remember." Ruthie said with a grin.

* * *

Sandy yawned. She was ready to call it a night when her cell phone rung. "Hello?" She answered, in just above a whisper. Careful not to wake up Aaron.

"Sandy. Hey." Simon said on the other line.

"Simon?" Sandy questioned. "Why are you calling so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. And I really wanted to ask you something." Simon said.

Sandy perked up, now fully awake. "Ask away." She said with a toothy grin.

"Do you remember Cecilia?" Simon asked.

Sandy's frown disappeared. "Yes." She responded, apathetic.

"I'm thinking about proposing to her." Simon said, pure joy in his voice.

Sandy was outraged, but tried her best to hide it. "Really?" She asked, holding back tears. "That's wonderful." She lied. She was in love with Simon. She thought for sure that he knew that. "But I mean.. how did this happen?"

"We started dating again tonight. I know it sounds crazy. Especially since up until a month ago we weren't even in contact… But I am in love with her.. I always have been."

Sandy felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. "Oh that's great." She lied. She could feel the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Simon let out a sigh a relief. "Really? Ah. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me to have your blessing. You are like my best friend."

_BESTFRIEND?!_ Sandy thought. She was furious inside. 'Well if you are happy.. Than I am happy." Sandy said.

"I want everybody to be there when I propose." Simon said into the receiver. His excitement evident. "You are invited. I just know you and Cecilia are going to be great friends!"

Sandy rolled her eyes "I wouldn't count on it." She spat, under her breath.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Oh nothing.. I said I am looking forward to it!" She said quickly.

Simon continued to go on and on about Cecilia and how thrilled he was to have finally found "The one." After awhile, Sandy tuned him out.

"Okay well I will see you this Saturday at The Four Seasons then." Simon said.

"The four seasons?" Sandy asked confused.

"For the engagement dinner." Simon reminded her.

"Oh . Right." Sandy said.

When she had finally hung up with Simon, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. _Simon is proposing to Cecilia_. She told herself. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces right before her eyes.

**To Be Continued..**

Will Sandy deal with the fact that Simon is going to propose to Cecilia?

Will Margaret find out that Mac and Ruthie slept together?

**R&R to find out!**


	20. Shocking Part 2

Author's Note: Okay so I am off hiatus. A new chapter is long overdue and therefore I hope you are satisfied with this one. It's only the beginning of the drama that is going to unfold. Please R&R. I will update again once I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter. Also, this story is rated K+ and I really don't want to turn this story into smut. That is NOT my intention. I try to describe in in a way that you all will appreciate without going too far. This story isn't for younger audiences though. 14 and up is a decent age group.

Without further adieu..

I apologize in advance for all the typos and spelling errors. If anybody would like to Beta read this story for me I would be more than thankful. Just let me know. Email me :

* * *

**Martin's POV**

**Monday Afternoon 12PM**

"Can you believe Simon is proposing the Cecilia?" Ruthie asked, stuffing a cheese fry in her mouth. Sandy, Aaron, Ruthie and I were sitting outside of the Dairy Shack having lunch.

I grinned. Ruthie ate like a football player after a big game. I was amazed that someone so tiny could eat so much. She made the most unattractive habit to any normal human being - attractive. "I think it's sweet." I declared.

Ruthie rolled her eyes playfully, "You are such a sap!"

Sandy seemed disconnected from the conversation. She was slowly feeding Aaron his Gerber baby food, while staring of into space.

Even Ruthie noticed. "Are you okay?" Ruthie asked, with concern in her voice.

Sandy snapped out of it and was about to respond when Jane strolled over. She had her Dairy Shack uniform on still. I looked away, _Awkward_. I thought.

"How cute. Martin and Ruthie plus Sandy and Aaron, equals the picture perfect family." Jane spat sarcastically. "The only person missing here is Jonathan." Her words were like venom.

Ruthie who wasn't easily intimidated by Jane, stuffed another cheese fry in her mouth and grinned. Probably because Jane had lived with the Camden's last year. Ruthie most likely got to see her at her worst.

Jane looked over at me and I wanted to vomit. Her ratty blonde hair, laid back style, and hippy mannerisms were so unattractive. I wanted to kick myself for ever liking her. "Pleasure to see you too Jane." I said sarcastically.

"So what's this I hear about Simon getting married?" Jane asked, reaching over and grabbing one of Ruthie's cheese fries. She shoved it in her mouth obnoxiously. Sandy looked up at her in utter annoyance.

Ruthie gave Jane a death glare, "For your information Jane, he isn't getting married.. Not yet anyway." She said. "And unless you have a death wish.. Don't ever do that again." She pushed away the fries.

I laughed slightly. I just love it when she's feisty.

"Whatever dude, I could get free unlimited fries if I really wanted them. I just did that to bug you." Jane said. " But yeah, Simon is kind of hot.. Too bad." She shrugged.

"Jane seriously you are obnoxious and immature. Just leave." Sandy said, finally piping up.

"Dude, you don't even know me." Jane said mater of factly, running her fingers through her hair. "Besides, it's a free country. I happen to be waiting for Margaret."

Ruthie almost choked on the soda she was drinking but Jane didn't seem to notice. "She was meeting Mac here to "talk". Apparently he didn't come home last night." Jane said. "I told Margaret she needs to attempt to keep him in line." Jane said with a sigh. Sandy gave Ruthie a sympathetic look.

Margaret ran over to Jane. Mac trailed closely behind her. "Baby wait!" Mac yelled, pity in his voice. "I love you!" He said pathetically.

Margaret was crying hysterically. Jane looked at her funny, "What the hell is going on?" Jane asked, clearly amused.

"I thought you were my friend!" Margaret shouted at Ruthie, in between sobs.

"I am." Ruthie said quietly, bowing her head.

Margaret slapped her across the face with one swift movement of her hand. "You are NOT my friend. " Margaret said angrily. "You're a back stabbing bitch." Everybody was shocked. Margaret was usually such a peaceful person. Nobody had ever heard her curse before.. Until now.

"Margaret, just clam down." I pleaded, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She pushed me away, "She slept with Mac! She knows I love him! But she slept with him anyway."

Ruthie looked away, embarrassed and ashamed.

I didn't know what to do. If Margaret was I guy, I probably would have resorted to fighting her. But she wasn't a guy.. She was Margaret. In fact, I felt her pain. Just two days ago, I felt the same way.

Jane laughed, "This is rich! Preacher's kid wouldn't do T-bone but she did Mac?"

I rolled my eyes, realizing that Jane didn't know anything. She believed what she wanted to believe and I wasn't about to tell her otherwise.

"She's a slut!" Margaret screamed, causing passing pedestrians to stare. " She slept with T-bone! And recorded it. I bet she slept with Martin too!"

"Hey! Margaret sorry but that is personal." I said. It annoyed me to hear Margaret airing Ruthie's dirty laundry out in the open.

"Whatever." Margaret said. "She is going to break your heart Martin."

I took Ruthie's hand, "I highly doubt that. " I said in a reassuring tone. I was surprised that Mac was so solemn and quiet. It almost made me pity him… But it didn't last.

Margaret grunted, "Whatever." She said, giving up. She ran away and Mac ran after her.

The whole scenario was beyond uncomfortable. Jane was still hovering around us, being nosey. I had a urge to be rude but I realized she was probably lonely and desperate so I decided against it. "Do you want to join us?" I asked, going out on a limb. Ruthie and Sandy looked at me as if I was insane.

"Ew. No way. " Jane said. "I have a life you know. The last thing I want to do is hang out with you weirdos. " And just like that she walked away.

Sandy high fived me "Awesome technique."

Looking down at my Calvin Klein watch, I panicked. "Dammit! I am late for class!" I quickly stood up giving Aaron a kiss.

Ruthie sighed, "Already? Where does the time go?" She frowned.

"Aw Ruth, I am so sorry. Tonight we can stay in. Order some take out." I said suggestively. "And then some." I added with a grin. "Okay?"

She giggled, "Okay." She said, giving me a quick peck.

I grabbed my book and ran to my car.

"I guess were walking home." Sandy said.

Ruthie shrugged, "I guess so."

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

"So, I don't want to be abrasive or anything. But are you sure your okay with Simon proposing to Cecilia?" Ruthie asked. "I know you are living with Jonathan now.. But still , that doesn't mean you can't have feelings for Simon. So are you okay with it all?" Ruthie asked, bluntly.

"Absolutely." I lied. Pushing Aaron's strolled along, I tried hard not to look Ruthie in the eye.

Ruthie laughed out loud. "Yeah right. I have 6 other brothers and sisters… I know when someone is lying.. Especially some one who is love sick. Been there.. Done that."

I coughed slightly, "I… uh.. Don't know what your talking about." I lied. "I am in love with Jonathan."

"Oh please. The way you stare off into space. The way your eyes flicker at the mention of Simon.. Your are in love." Ruthie said. "Just admit it."

I took a deep breath. "Okay.. So maybe your right." I admitted, finally.

"Of course I am. " Ruthie said in a bitchy tone. The bitchy tone she was infamous for.

I sighed, "What does Cecilia have that I don't?"

Ruthie paused for a moment. "It's not about what you don't have , its what you _do _have." She was referring to Aaron.

"Simon loves Aaron." I said looking down at precious, innocent and most importantly - clueless, baby Aaron.

"We all do. But that doesn't mean he wants to be a stepfather." Ruthie said mater of factly. "No offense or anything."

"But your with Martin…"

"What Martin and I have is special. I mean I never imagined myself as a step mother but I love Martin and I'd do anything for him. " Ruthie said.

I don't know why Ruthie's words hurt so much. Was she implying that what Simon and I had wasn't special? I am a woman.. She is still a teenager. She didn't deserve to be in a complicated relationship.. Yet she was. And it was all my fault. If it wasn't for me, her and Martin would have had their happily ever after a long time ago.

I felt the hot tears burning in my eyes. "I am sorry Ruthie. I ruined your life. " I said.

Ruthie put a hand on my shoulder. " Sorry I ruined any fantasy you may have had in the past of a fairy tale marriage with Martin and being this huge happy family. " Ruthie said truthfully.

"Ruthie.. I always knew that no matter what, even when Martin was trying to do the right thing by me and marry me, that you were the one for him. Do you know how much jealousy and animosity I used to have towards you?" I said. I felt like I was on Oprah. I knew I was being overly dramatic.

Ruthie sighed. "That doesn't matter now. All that matters is how you feel. If you love Simon, then it is your decision whether or not you want to uproot his life again." Ruthie said. "He is my older brother and out of all my siblings , he and I are the closest. Simon has always had my back, so I am going to have his in return. Always." She stopped walking and looked me directly in the eyes. "I have a feeling your hiding something.."She started boldly. Her expression was serious. She scanned my face for answers.

I could feel my heart race. _Does she know? _I thought. I hope I didn't look as guilty as I felt at the exact moment.

Ruthie giggled. "I am just joking. But you should have seen your face!" She said. I let out a sigh of relief. Luckily she didn't notice. "Go get your man girl!" She exclaimed in an overly energetic voice.

I continued to push the stroller. Aaron clapped his hands together. He had a giddy expression. He was smitten by her. Ruthie made a silly face and he went wild with pure enjoyment.

_Ruthie is an amazing aunt. _I thought. _Yes .. Aunt!_

It was a secret that has been consuming me for 6 months now. Nobody knows except Martin. Neither Jonathan or Ruthie know and it's killing me.

**FLASHBACK**

**6 Months Ago**

"_Martin you don't just show up uninvited! We talked about this! I am with Jonathan now and we need to set boundaries." Sandy said pulling Martin towards the door._

"_What? No booty call." Martin asked. His words were slurred and his breath reeked of alcohol._

"_How dare you come over here drunk!" Sandy shouted. "Aaron should not have to be exposed to this behavior! I have been sober for 5 years and I intend to keep it that way. "_

"_Whatever Sandy! Your such a bitch!" Martin screamed. "You ruined my life! If it wasn't for you, Ruthie would be mine!" He knocked over a glass vase on Sandy's coffee table, making a huge commotion. Aaron cried out. He was alarmed. _

"_Great!" Sandy said. "You woke up Aaron. It took me an hour and a half just to get him to bed!"_

"_I-I'll go check on him!" Martin insisted._

"_Don't bother." Sandy said putting her hand out. "He is my son."_

"_My son too!" Martin pleaded._

"_You are NOT going around my son in your condition." Sandy said. She went in to check Aaron, locking the door behind her._

_Martin banged on the door. "Let me in Sandy!"_

"_No!" Sandy said. She held a petrified baby Aaron in her arms. She rocked him back and fourth until he slowly drifted back to sleep. _

_When she came back out, Martin was lying on the couch. Tears in his eyes. "Ruthie is with T-bone and I am too much of a coward to say anything."_

_Sandy sighed with guilt. _

"_I drove to Glenn Oak today. I was excited to see her.. I thought maybe she would be happy to see me too. But then I saw her at the Promenade- hand and hand with that loser T-bone. That baby free T-bone whom her parents love and trust so much."_

_Sandy kneeled down next to him. "They love you more. I just know it."_

_Martin snorted. "Yeah right. The Camden's hate me. " He said. "Especially Ruthie."_

_Sandy felt really bad. She couldn't take the guilt. She saw the hurt in Martin's eyes. Martin was drunk, and he might have not remembered in the morning. But she knew she had to say something. "You aren't the father. Simon is." She blurted out._

_The next morning Martin had a terrible hang over. But he managed to remember Sandy's shocking confession. He joined her in the kitchen, grabbing some cold milk and frosted flakes. "How do you know?" Martin asked, letting the information sink in once more._

_Sandy was making coffee for herself., "I just know okay.."_

"_You have to give me more than that!" Martin insisted, trying hard to contain his composure. _

"_Last month, Simon donated blood at the church. His blood type is O Negative. Just like Aaron. Whereas your is.."_

"_AB Positive. I know. Parents of a child can have different blood types.."_

"_How many O Negatives do you know Martin?"_

"_Well, 2 now." Martin said smugly._

_Sandy sighed out in frustration. "I slept with Simon around the time I slept with you… Rose didn't know. But we messed around.. A lot." She trailed off. "A lot."_

"_Ugh.. Okay. I don't want to know. Nor do I care. But what really makes me angry is that my life has been hell. You knew that the baby wasn't mine and you made me believe that it was?!" _

"_Did you not just hear what I said?! I just found out last month! Nothing is for sure yet. Without a DNA test. And I cannot put Simon through that." Sandy said._

"_But you could put ME through it?!" Martin said, now furious._

"_I'm sorry Martin." Sandy said turning away. She had tears in her eyes._

_Martin sighed. "I love Aaron and although right now it seems far fetched.. But, if I ever marry Ruthie Camden.. " Martin said, looking up to the ceiling and clasping his hands together. "Aaron will be my uh..step nephew? As weird as that sounds."_

_Sandy smiled despite herself._

"_I will be here for you until you are ready to tell everybody. I don't want you to be alone through this." Martin said. _

"_Are you any good at pretending?" Sandy asked, fully knowing it was wrong what she was allowing Martin to do. She knew the right thing to do was tell Simon right away. _

"_I pretended I wasn't in love with Ruthie for 3 ½ years. So what do you think?" He asked sarcastically._

**END FLASHBACK**

" I cannot believe Margaret slapped you!" Sandy said in disbelief. "I didn't know she had it in her."

Ruthie shrugged, "I deserved it. But gosh who knew she had such manly hands!"

Sandy giggled. "Wow."

* * *

"Hi mom." Ruthie said casually strolling in through the back door.

Annie Camden smiled. "Hi sweetie. " She said giving her youngest daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your weekend?" Ruthie asked. "I didn't have an opportunity to ask. I slept over Meredith's last night. " She lied. Her mom would freak if she knew where Ruthie _really _was. Martin's.

"Mine was excellent. We had a fantastic time with the Colonel and Ruth." Annie said. "And yours?"

Ruthie shrugged. "A boring weekend over at Casa de Camden." She lied.

"I just baked fresh oatmeal cookies. "Annie said pointing to the pan on the stove with delicious just made cookies.

_Oh the irony. _Ruthie thought. _Mom never changes_. She picked up and oatmeal cookie. "I'll see you later Ma." Ruthie said, going out the back door.

Ruthie kicked off her shoes and threw herself on her bed as soon as she entered the garage apartment. She trembled a bit thinking about what had happened there just 2 days earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

**Saturday Night**

_Mac moaned out in ecstasy. "I've been dreaming of this moment since we first me." He breathed._

_Ruthie felt every type of guilty. " Mac.. Don't say that. You don't mean it." She said. "This.. You and I.. It's just sex and nothing more. " She felt like the bad guy. Mac looked crushed. Like his hopes and dreams had been stepped on._

"_How could you sleep with me and feel nothing?" He asked getting defensive._

"_I just can. Please don't make this into an issued. " Ruthie pleaded. "You knew what you were getting into when you kissed me.. "_

"_What does Martin have that I don't?" Mac asked, looking her straight in the eyes._

"_My heart." She said truthfully._

_Mac nodded. "For what it's worth.. You are amazing. In every sense of the word." Mac said leaning in to kiss her._

_Ruthie backed away. "You could stay and rest up but I think it's best if our little arrangement ends tonight. " Ruthie said. "I don't want to try my hand at a non meaningful relationship with someone who clearly wants more. " She sighed. "I'm sorry Mac but I can' t be that girl for you. I'm hurt and heartbroken and I don't want to be the one that breaks your heart." She put her arm around him. "Margaret is the one you love."_

_Mac shook his head, "I'm not. I-I can't. I can't just pretend like I love her. When I am madly in love with you!"_

"_Mac.." Ruthie said sternly." What ever feelings you have, you need to let them go. Margaret loved you and she deserves better than this. You need to try your hardest to fix your relationship with her."_

"_I can't do that!" Mac insisted._

"_Please, you have to. At least try, for me?" Ruthie begged._

_Mad nodded reluctantly. "Fine, I will try. For you."_

"_And this night stays between us?" Ruthie asked, her voice hopeful._

"_Of course.' Mac promised."_

_Ruthie let out a sigh of relief. If Mac could try to salvage a love-less relationship.. Then maybe I could forgive Martin. She thought. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Ruthie quickly dialed Martin's number. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"Babe, I'm in class still." Martin whispered. Ruthie could hear the professor in the background giving a lecture.

She frowned, "I'm sorry.. It's just that.."

Martin cut her off. "I have to go. But I will be there tonight. I promise. I love you. " He hung up in a hurry.

"I love you too. " Ruthie said into the receiver, although the call had already ended.

* * *

"Oh gosh. I am in love with your new apartment. " Cecilia said, spinning around to get a better look.

"I am too. That's why I'm renting it. " Simon said mater of factly.

Cecilia nudged his arm playfully," Don't be a jack ass."

He laughed. "You have a foul mouth little missy." He joked. "Do you need a time out?"

"Oh yes, punish me please. " She begged in a seductive tone.

"You totally just gave me an ultimatum. " She said in a husky voice, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Cecilia grinned. "I love you Simon Camden. " She declared. "No matter what I never stopped loving you."

"You don't think it's crazy do you?" Simon asked. "I mean.. We were apart for almost 3 years and now were in love again.. Kissing again.. Romantic again.. Do you think it's too fast pace? " Simon was worried and having second thoughts about proposing.

Cecilia let go of him and sighed a deep, perplexed sigh. " Do you think it's going at a fast place?" She asked flipping the question on him.

"I asked you first."

"Well.." She began, beating around the bush. "Well, I just think it's incredible how we were brought back together for what was suppose to be a mementos occasion but it turned dramatic.. We were there for Ruthie and for Martin in there time of need. Therefore rekindling the old flame that is Simon and Cecilia. " She paraphrased.

"That wasn't exactly my question. " Simon pointed out, before getting interrupted.

Cecilia kissed him fully, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I'd say after 3 years, fast pace is the only appropriate pace."

Simon smiled. He truly loved this girl with every fiber in his soul. And he knew he wanted to - No, NEEDED to marry her.

* * *

Sandy contemplated whether or not to call Simon. Aaron, after all was his illegitimate son and he needed to know. She had waited way to long. Regardless of the fact that Simon was evidently madly, head - over- heels in love with Cecile. Sandy couldn't keep something this huge from him. It just wasn't right.

Her trembling hands dialed his number. It rang only once before Simon picked up. "Hey." Simon said into the receiver, oblivious to Sandy's panic on the other end.

"Uh hey Simon." Sandy said desperately trying not to sound frantic or needy.

"What's up?" he asked. He sounded happy and full of energy.

"It's nothing.. Well something.. I need to talk to you." Sandy could hear Cecilia giggling in the background.

"Simon! Ugh. I cannot believe you have this picture still. It's from junior prom." Sandy hear Cecilia say. She listened carefully. Cecilia's voice was faint but Sandy could hear her practically crystal clear.

"The prom you didn't want to attend, mind you. " Simon responded, his voice echoing through the receiver.

Sandy backed away from the receiver. She made a scowl. "How rude." She thought.

"Sandy? Hello? What's wrong? What do you want to talk to me about?" Simon asked.

Sandy sighed. "Nothing. I um.. I just wanted to ask you if I could bring Jonathan to the engagement dinner. " Sandy said, thinking fast on her feet.

"Of course, he's always welcome."

"Great. " Sandy said bitterly. "Bye."

She hung up the phone, burring her face in her pillow. She was screwed.. Indefinitely.

Coming up on **SOATRWAHH..**

**Will Sandy tell Simon she truly believes he's the father of Aaron?**

**Will Sandy stop the engagement from happening?**

**Will Margaret forgive Mac and Ruthie?**

**Will Ruthie find out the truth?**

Find out in chapter 20! At least 10 reviews and I will update ASAP! Maybe even tomorrow. **R&R and NO SPAM please!**


	21. Saturday

Author's Note: I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got **10 **reviews.. But I am so anxious that I omitted that rule.. Enjoy this chapter… Or don't enjoy it.. Either way, please **R&R**. All your reviews mean the world to me. Also, for those of you who like visuals.. I posted a link to a picture of Cecilia's engagement ring that Simon bought here in my profile. And there's a picture of Ruthie's Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet that Martin got her for her 18th birthday and Mr. Teddykins (Ruthie's favorite keepsake) . Check it out.

Song Featured in this chapter: Collide by Howie Day (If you never heard it before, I strongly recommend you download it to achieve totally reading pleasure!)

**Chapter 21 : Saturday**

Ruthie changed her sheets a dozen times. No matter what she did, she couldn't deodorize the guilt that still lingered in the room. She lit, incense, sprayed fabreeze.. But the smell of Mac and her huge mistake wouldn't die out. She knew it was her conscious but she felt like the wicked witch of the west.

Margaret was heart broken and Mac was holding his end of the bargain. Maybe in due time, he would fall in love with Margaret for real. Maybe in due time, he wouldn't need to fake his feelings for her and Ruthie would be off the hook.

"I brought pizza. Extra cheese and pepperoni. Your favorite. " Martin said suddenly snapping Ruthie out of her daze.

Ruthie jumped, turning around, she was mesmerized by Martin's glowing figure standing in the doorway. "You scared me."

Martin placed the box of pizza on her glass table. The steam was seeping out of the cardboard box. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"No harm done. " Ruthie said lifting the box. She took a slice. "Yummy." She cooed, after taking a large bite.

"Gosh. My girlfriend is _SO_ fat!" Martin joked. However, Ruthie didn't find his comment funny whatsoever . She took it seriously.

"What?!" She exclaimed. She dropped the slice, horrified.

"No Ruthie, I was kidding! You are perfect to me."

"Key word, to YOU!"

"To anybody. " Martin assured her.

"I lost my appetite." Ruthie said. "I think I might just go to bed. " She crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Aw, baby come on! I didn't mean it. Please don't take it seriously!" Martin begged. He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her.

Ruthie gave into Martin easily, and she in turn began to unzip his Levi's while kissing his neck.

"Ruthie, " Martin said stopping her hand from pulling down his jeans completely. "This isn't why I wanted to spend the night. "He pulled away, standing within arms length.

Ruthie was confused. "You said 'You and me, a movie, take out and then some. Remember? " She reminded him.

"I know, but your parents and brothers are just downstairs." Martin said, making a cheap excuse.

"They won't hear. " She insisted.

"That's not the point.."

"Then what is the point? Ruthie shouted, angry that Martin and her were on the verge of another post breakup argument.

Martin sensed an argument coming on. He couldn't say what he was feeling inside. The real reason why he didn't want to get intimate with Ruthie again so soon. The truth hurts. "I know this isn't what you want to hear. Especially after everything that happened earlier today with Mac and Margaret. " Martin began. "But I just don't feel comfortable being intimate with you again so soon." There, he said it. He didn't feel any better, only worst. And that was only the half. He was still carrying a much larger burden.

"I've only slept with 2 other guys in my whole eighteen year old, uneventful life. "Ruthie said , trying to remain soft spoken. "Whereas you have slept with plenty. Who knows how many for sure. I am only familiar with 2. But there's got to be more."

"There isn't. " Martin lied. He wanted to protect her from the person he used to be. The person he wasn't proud of.

"Martin, I wasn't born yesterday. And I get it.. I was in Scotland and you were hurt. Just tell me how many." Ruthie exhorted.

"The pizza is getting cold. " Martin said, changing the subject. "Did you know that Pete raised the prices by 1.00 ?"

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Please.. Martin, just answer the question."

"You won't be pleased with what I tell you. "Martin said.

"That many huh? " Ruthie said bitterly. She reached in her bedside dresser drawer and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Write. " Ruthie said, shoving it at him.

"You want me to write you a list?" Martin asked furiously.

Ruthie nodded. There was no way she was going to back down.

"This is ridiculous . " Martin stated annoyed, and tired of Ruthie giving him the third degree.

"No Martin! You know what's ridiculous? " Ruthie asked. It was a rhetorical question. "The fact that my first time was a drunken mistake. Practically a rape. Only, I kept calling out _your_ name. As embarrassing as that is, I did. My second time was powered by guilt.. Yours not mine. And my third time was because I thought you were going to be fathering another child. I was hurt.. And confused! " Ruthie yelled. "But basically, this is all your fault. All three! And it is such a double standard. " She said. "You can sleep with every hussy you come across and not bat an eye. But I make a few dumb and questionable mistakes and you are repulsed by the idea of intimacy with me!"

"Need I remind you that if you would have picked me over T-bone months ago, none of this would have happened. Jen, the drunken lost of you innocence, the red head, Mac.. So in fact, this is all your fault. All of it. " Martin said. "If you would have just picked me instead of that loser, you would be a virgin still!"

"Could-a, would-a , should-a!" Ruthie yelled. "You are just upset that you weren't my first.. It still kills you. I know it does. And you won't let me forget it. I'm sick of it!"

"Ruthie, for as long as I could remember, I 've dreamed of how having a physical relationship with you would be like.. Among other things.. But I always thought it would start on our wedding night."

Ruthie winced. "Wedding night?" She asked. Whenever young couples, especially teens, talked about marriage there would always be a 'one day' a 'someday' or a 'when I'm older' involved. Nothing ever written in stone. "Martin.."

"Let me finish." Martin said, cutting her off.

Ruthie leaned back on her bed, cuddling Mr. Teddykins to her chest. She listened carefully to Martin's words.

"Sex is a huge deal. Or at least it should be. Now that I have you, I never want to sleep with anybody else. You are my soul mate and my best friend Ruthie Camden." He scooted next to her. Like a man possessed, he grabbed the pen and wrote on the notepad. He quickly tore out the sheet and handed it to her.

"It's my name. " She said analyzing the sheet with 'Ruthie' scribbled on it. "I'm not the only person. Obviously, I mean there's Sandy and-"

"I know." Martin interrupted her. "I could sit here and write you a list, but those other girls don't matter to me. You're the only girl that matters to me. "

Ruthie took the pen from his grasp and wrote 'Martin' next to 'Ruthie'. "You're the only guy that matters to me. I hope you know that."

"I do." He said. "I love you Ruthie."

"I love you more. " She countered. Martin drew hearts all over the paper. Ruthie giggled. "Nice penmanship."

They sat and talked for hours about everything and nothing. Martin had stayed for dinner. He missed Annie's cooking terribly and he was happy to finally be re-accepted by the Camden's with open arms. Kevin and Lucy had also came over for dinner and Kevin and Martin had gotten into a long conversation about music and sports. Eric had made dinner awkward by bringing up Martin and Ruthie's relationship. Martin had blushed a great deal and Ruthie had found it adorable that he was so modest. After dinner Martin played baseball in the backyard with Sam and David. Sam and David had missed him and were already starting to treat him as a replacement big brother. He didn't mind. He loved spending time with them. He couldn't explain the feeling.. He just genuinely loved the Camden's. And most importantly, he loved Ruthie.

* * *

Saturday came all too fast. Simon felt like a mad man. He had spent days try to pick out the perfect ring. He didn't want to go overboard like he had with Rose. But he wanted Cecilia to have the best.. She deserved the best. Lucy and Ruthie helped him pick out the ring. They had urged him to shop from Tiffany and Co. and finally after endless hours of shopping with his two fickle sisters, he found the ultimate ring. A beautiful Tiffany Novo 2.5 karat diamond cushion cut ring. It set him back a few pay checks.. But it didn't faze him. He knew that he loved Cecilia and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was dressed up in a fancy tuxedo and he had a fresh new hair cut. He looked and felt like a million bucks.

Meanwhile, Cecilia thought she was attending a low key dinner with Simon. But when a white rectangular box with a red shiny bow, showed up at her door step she was ecstatic to find an exquisite dress inside. She smiled brightly.

"Who is it from Sis?" Meredith asked.

"Cecilia, put this on. A car will pick you up at 7." Cecilia read out loud. " Love Simon."

Simon had barrowed some tips from Kevin. He remembered being there the night Kevin proposed to Lucy. Cecilia was his date and at the time it was like their love could make it through anything.

Cecilia took a shower and did her auburn hair in an up do that showed off her cheek bones. She did her makeup natural and classy. And finally, slipped on her gorgeous silver and black dress followed by some silver pumps. She was pleased by what she saw in the mirror. Simon truly had great taste. She thought.

The clock read 6:57 and she excitedly made her way to the living room. Her dad was fast asleep on the couch. Or at least, he appeared to be. Meredith was dressed for a 'date'.

"Have fun. Love ya." Meredith said, grinning.

"You too." Cecilia said, giving her younger sister a hug.

The door bell rang and Cecilia could hardly contain her excitement. She opened the door and she was greeted by a large, muscular man in a shiny black tuxedo. "Your chariot awaits Madame. " He said in a ritzy British accent. He reached out his hand for her to take. Cecilia couldn't believe her eyes. Was this really what she thought it was? Was Simon proposing? Cecilia smiled. She had butterflies in her stomach. She took the man's hand and he lead her to the white stretch limo.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Martin said, slapping Simon's hand.

"Dude, I can't help it. I'm proposing to the girl of my dreams tonight. " Simon sighed. "I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her."

Martin felt guilty but he knew he had to do the right thing. He had supported Sandy and Aaron thus far and he really did love Aaron as his own. Aaron was just a baby.. He didn't know any better. He still called Martin ' daddy' and it was wrong to confuse him after all this time.

Martin straightened out his tux and loosened his tie a bit. "You guys were meant to be. Just like Ruthie and I. "

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas. Ruthie is way too young to be getting married. " Simon warned.

Martin coughed, embarrassed. "Um yeah man, I'm young too. " He laughed it off. "_Way _too young to be thinking about marriage.. "

Simon gave Martin a pound. "That's great. As long as were on the same page."

Ruthie walked slowly down the hotel hallway. Her butterflies had butterflies. She hoped that she wouldn't steal the spotlight. After all it was Simon and Cecilia's night. But she couldn't help it. Ruthie was a beautiful young women and every man in the hotel hallway agreed that she looked incredible tonight. She was wearing a designer dress that she had been saving up for. It reached just above her knees. It was a warm lavender color and it had a vintage feel to it. It was a halter dress with beads lining the top and bottom. Her hair was straight and teased at the roots for extra volume.

"Wow, you look amazing. " One of Cecilia's blonde haired cousins said. He was in a Armani tuxedo and even Ruthie couldn't ignore how handsome he was. Ruthie looked him up and down, "And you are?"

"CJ. Nice to meet you." He flashed her a smile, exposing his perfectly straight and white teeth.

"One of Simon's friends I assume?" Ruthie could feel two sets of eyes on her. Simon and Martin's.

"No actually, I'm Cecilia's cousin." He said shaking her hand.

"Oh and I'm Ruthie Cam-"

Ruthie was cut off, "I _know_ who you are." He said giving her a wink. "See you around, beautiful. " CJ made his way into the dining hall.

"Was that guy bothering you?" Martin asked coming behind her. He laced his fingers into hers and kissed her cheek.

"Not really. Just mingling with future family members is all. " Ruthie reassured him.

"Good, because. I don't want to get blood on this tux.. It's brand new. " Martin half joked.

"Brewer, you are so charming. I can't handle it!" Ruthie exclaimed sarcastically.

"I _am _charming. " Martin said. "Just wait until later on. " He teased. "Any more sarcasm little one?"

Ruthie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by CJ's loud voice. "The limo just pulled up! " He shouted. Ruthie felt like she was on an episode of _My Super Sweet Sixteen_. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Everyone get inside the dinning hall.. Except Simon of course. " CJ gave Simon a pat on the back.

Martin took Ruthie's hand and they followed everybody else into the dinning room.

* * *

Simon was more nervous than ever when Cecilia got out of the car. "Wow. " Simon was astonished. "You looked beautiful." Simon breathed, stepping closer to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Cecilia grinned.

"Well, shall we?" Simon asked.

"We shall." Cecilia took his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Simon brought her into the dinning room at the Four Seasons. It was elegant and fancy. It would have cost a fortune but Simon, luckily, knew the owner and got a great deal on renting the room. Not to mention, Simon was great with money and very persuasive.

Cecilia gasped at the sight. The room was full of friends and family. "Simon ..This is.. Wonderful."

Simon took a deep breath and kneeled down in the middle of the dance floor. "Cecilia Smith, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy fell from Cecilia's eyes. "Yes! Of course." She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Simon slipped the engagement ring on her petite finger and everybody gave a nice hearty round of aplause.

Annie and Eric Camden were thrilled as well as Cecilia's parents and family members. Congratulations were being passed all around and everybody was inspired by the newly engaged couple.

* * *

Sandy was missing from the celebration and nobody seemed to notice. She drove back to her apartment. She couldn't bring herself to ruin Simon's engagement diner. She had been parked outside the hotel wearing a breathtaking dress. Her plan was to make Simon fall in love with her again. She had Jonathan back at her apartment babysitting Aaron. He had no clue that Simon was proposing to Cecilia tonight and they both were invited. Sandy hoped that everything would work out for the best.. But then she saw Cecilia hop out of a white stretch limo. She looked like she had graced the cover of Vogue religiously. Sandy looked down at her own outfit and suddenly it was like nothing she did could ever compare to Cecilia. According to Sandy, Cecilia was everything she wasn't. It finally dawned on Sandy that what she was doing was insane. After all, Cecilia seemed like a really nice woman and a compatible match for Simon.

Sandy felt foolish for driving all the way to the Four Seasons… without Jonathan. It was suspicious. Therefore she started her engine and drove in the other direction. She forced herself not to cry. She had to convince herself that she was making the best decision. When the time was right, she would break the news to Simon. He wouldn't be happy. In fact, he would be furious. But he deserved a romantic night with his bride to be. Far be it for Sandy to get in the way.

Sandy was in an emotional state when a car had came out nowhere. It happened in an instant.. A millisecond if you will. Sandy had turned the corner, she wasn't speeding and was watching the road. But the car had taken her by surprise. In a blink of an eye, the car had violently crashed into Sandy's SUV. Sandy had screamed out and her air bag thankfully opened with a poof. Sandy's eyelids were heavy and she closed her brown eyes - greeted by darkness.

* * *

"Let's get out of here. " Martin whispered.

"Now?" Ruthie whispered back, giving her father, who was glaring at her suspiciously a nervous smile.

Martin slid her a hotel key card under the table. "Meet me in 10 minutes. " He mouthed.

"Excuse me. " Martin said politely.

Everybody at the table gave him their undivided attention. "I need to check on my car. " He said lamely, not sure what else to say.

Ruthie looked down at her feet, waiting for the embarrassment she was feeling to be over.

"I can do it. " Kevin insisted. " I was going for some fresh air anyway."

"Uh." Martin didn't want Kevin to pry. He was the most over protective brother- in- law ever. So he didn't refuse. "Okay.. Sure." Martin said, handing him the keys.

Ruthie rolled her eyes slightly. It was her new favorite thing to do while trying to pass time or simply because she was annoyed. "Martin.. Let's dance. " She said, pulling him to the dance floor.

Martin placed his hands on the small of her back and she placed her hands around his neck.

A rendition of "Collide" by Howie Day played on the piano.

"I'm not the best dancer. " Martin warned.

"I've danced with you before." She reminded him. "Your just fine."

Martin nodded nervously.

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**Your barely waken,**

**And I'm tangled up in you.**

"I can't believe you got a room" Ruthie said. " I thought we were hitting the breaks."

**But I'm open,**

**Your closed **

**Where I follow**

**You'll go.**

"I just wanted to have a special night with you. " Martin spun her around precisely. Ruthie's skin brushed against his, giving Martin chills.

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again..**

"If you want I could go get my Nintendo Wii and we could play video games. There is no pressure. " Martin said. He knew that Ruthie loved playing video games. It was something they did often back when they were just friends.

"You know, video games sound awesome." Ruthie grinned. She didn't want to complicated the relationship again. She wanted it to happen naturally. When the time was right.

**Even the best fall down sometimes..**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

Martin felt relieved. There was no pressure. He was with Ruthie for the long hall.

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind,**

**You somehow find **

**You and I, Collide.**

Ruthie two stepped to Meredith who was dancing with her cousin CJ. "Mer, would you mind covering for me again?" Ruthie whispered.

She nodded, "Of course." Meredith said.

Ruthie noticed CJ listening and she wondered why he was being so nosey.

"My dad will be so pre occupied with Cecilia and all the excitement of tonight that he won't bother to check who's home and who isn't. " Meredith added.

"Thanks, you are a life saver." Ruthie said, truly meaning it.

"May I cut in?" CJ asked. "Future fam and all."

Martin eye balled him. "I guess." He said hesitantly.

Martin danced with Meredith, feeling uneasy about the whole ordeal. He just wanted to get out of that dinning hall and spend alone time with Ruthie.

"Why are you with that fake spray on tan- macho man loser?" CJ asked Ruthie seriously.

"You don't know him. He does not use a spray on tan! " Ruthie defended. "And I haven't known you all but two seconds." She pointed out.

"5 hours actually. But who's counting." CJ said with a smirk.

"Whatever. That 'macho man' happens to be the love of my life. So back off."

"You are what, eighteen?" CJ asked. Ruthie nodded. "There's _no way_ your in love. " CJ insisted.

"Age is nothing. Just bud out please." Ruthie said letting go of him.

"I'm sorry." CJ said. "Don't get nasty."

The song ended and Ruthie was ready to head back to Martin when CJ spun her around. "If I had a girl like you.. I would never lie to you."

"I beg your pardon?" Ruthie scrunched up her nose.

"Have you heard the town gossip lately?" CJ asked.

"Only people with no life listen to that crap."

CJ shrugged, "You never know what's fact and what's fiction." He said. "But maybe, you should listen sometimes. Some rumors can be based on fact." He stayed. "Cya," was the last thing he said before walking away.

Ruthie was perplexed. What did CJ know that she didn't?

"Ready to go?" Martin asked. "Your dad is going to break out the karaoke. And we all know how painful that going to be. We should leave while we still can. Unless you want to stick around and blare out some notes yourself.. "

"Did Meredith leave yet?"

"Not yet, she's getting her purse." Martin said.

"Good. " Ruthie said. "Let's get out of here."

Martin and Ruthie snuck off while the coast was clear and everybody was having too much fun with karaoke to notice. Eric was on stage singing _"Hit Me With Your Best Shot" By Pat Benatar_. Ruthie had put on a smile for Martin's sake but CJ's words were still bothering her. What was everybody in Glenn Oak gossiping about?

COMING UP OF SOATRWAHH..

**Will Sandy survive?**

**Who's gossiping and who isn't?**

**Will Ruthie find out some of the town gossip?**

**R&R to find out!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : If there is a specific outfit or item that I have described in the story that you'd like to see a picture of then request it when you review For example, Ruthie's Tiffany & Co bracelet. (CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO SEE!)**


	22. Phone Calls

**A/N: **This chapter was originally going to be way longer. But I have pages and pages and I figure I will string you along for a few more chapters. I plan on making this a long story. I hate reading short stories so I won't write short stories. I love reading sagas. Haha. Hope you all don't mind.

_remember to_** R&R!**

**Chapter 21:**

_**Phone Calls**_

Martin took one long look at Ruthie. It was impossible not to be attracted to her. She lit up the room instantly. She was naturally tan her hair was never perfect- always a few strands out of place. She was short, even with 3 inch heels on. She always looked self confident and self assured even when inside her world might have been falling apart. Her chest was an ideal size, not too big and not too small. Just right. Her laugh was intoxicating but she never tried too hard. She smelled of Vanilla and Strawberries. It was a scent that Martin knew all too well. He recalled countless times when he caught a whiff of her coming out of the shower, back when he lived with the Camden's. Her eyes were intense yet soft and inviting. He could stare into those eyes forever. Those were the same eyes that he had seen tears fall from over and over again- most of the time because of him. Her shape was slim at the waist yet curvy everywhere else. Martin had too many indecent thoughts while mentally summarizing her body. Amazing couldn't describe it. He had deemed her perfect. She was his everything. Sandy, Jane, Cecilia, Meredith.. They could never ever compare. They were no competition. Ruthie Elizabeth Camden was it for him.

"What are you looking at?" Ruthie asked, pressing the elevator button impatiently. Their room was on the 7th floor and the elevator was taking an abnormally long time. "I can feel your eyes on me." She turned around to face him.

Martin studied her carefully, "Nothing. Your face just looks really beautiful in this light."

Ruthie grinned, "Take a picture." She handed him her lavender HP digital camera.

Martin snapped a shot and showed it to her. "Gross." She said. "Delete."

"Now way. I love that one." Martin took the camera from her and saved it. She groaned. He took her hand and she squeezed it in return.

Martin and Ruthie were in a good place in their relationship. Finally. All was forgiven. And they were ready to move forward. They tried to contain their hormones as they made their way into the elevator. An elderly couple was already on it.

It took all Martin and Ruthie's will power not to pounce on each other right then and there. It was difficult to ignore the electrifying pulses they were sending each other. Martin held her hand tighter… desperately wanting to kiss her pink almond shaped lips but refraining himself, like a true gentlemen.

"Darling that bracelet is just lovely!" The elderly women told Ruthie."Where did you get it?"

Ruthie let go of Martin's hand and lifted her wrist to allow the woman a better view. "My boyfriend bought it for me." She nudged Martin playfully. "It was a birthday gift." She smiled adoringly.

"Tiffany and co. " Martin chimed in, plastering a fake smile.

"That is just divine!" She exclaimed. "Honey, aren't they just a spitting image of us as teenagers?" She asked her husband. He nodded in silent agreement while running his stubby fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

The old man gave Martin a thumbs up as they the elderly couple reached their stop - 5th floor. "Nice chatting with you!" The women called out, as she exited the elevator. "Take care!"

"Yeah you too." Ruthie said politely, pressing the 'close door' button. Ruthie sighed heavily and Martin cornered her. She giggled wrapping her legs around him.

"So much for video games. " Martin realized.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Ruthie began to take off his tux jacket. She didn't seem to care that they still in an elevator.

"Ruthie, this is our floor." He breathed, not wanting to stop but knowing he had to. He reluctantly pulled away and the pair exited the elevator. They ran down the hallway until they reached their hotel room.

Ruthie frantically slid the key card through the card slot and pushed the door open with two hands. Martin locked the door behind him, in a hurry. Ruthie jumped into his arms and he began kissing her passionately and deeply. Her hair was wild and her dress was riding up- Martin didn't seem to mind at all.

"Ow." Martin whined. Ruthie was digging her heels into his back.

"Sorry," She gave him a sympathetic look. She quickly kicked them off, generating a loud thump.

Martin laughed out loud, "You animal." He teased.

"Rawr. " She growled, kissing his neck some more.

He closed his eyes. There was no way he was going to protest. It felt too good to be bad. His hands seemed to be working at a faster speed than his brain because like clock work, he was carrying Ruthie to the king sized bed.

"How did you afford this?" Ruthie looked around the amazing and clearly expensive suite.

"Shh." Martin silenced her with a kiss. "Don't ruin the moment. Please."

"Okay." Ruthie reciprocated, not giving it much more thought.

Martin broke away from the kiss unwillingly." Ruth, this is completely up to you. I know we have done this before. But we both know that this time it is different. We have no more secrets. " He hated the idea of lying. He meant the first part of what he said. He didn't have the guts to break his promise to Sandy. He was trying to protect her. "No pressure or anything." Martin added. "My _X-Box _offer is still open."

Ruthie snorted , "No way. I want this. Trust me. " She bit her bottom lip in expectation.

"Not as bad as I do." Martin said. "Hold on." He walked over to the mini fridge and swiftly uncorked a whine bottle. "England. 1875. It's a classic."

"We aren't 21." Ruthie pointed out. "Why did they stock our fridge with whine?"

"Let's just say.. I know somebody who knows somebody." Martin said with a dumb grin. The last thing he wanted was for Ruthie to know that he charged the room and all expenses to his dad's credit card.

Ruthie drank the whine straight from the bottle like an expert. Martin was shocked by her forthcoming. _Was what Jen said partly true. Was Ruthie a wild child? _Martin put those thoughts out of his mind.

"Undress me." Ruthie said seductively. She put the whine bottle down on the night stand.

"God forgive me. Oh the things I would love to do to you right now." Martin said.

Ruthie grinned. "So do them."

He unzipped Ruthie's dress without hesitation. She undressed him easily and pushed him down on the bed. "Eyes on me. " She demanded, getting up to stand before him.

Ruthie modeled for Martin. She carefully spun around, giving him a good look. It wasn't the first time he had seen her half naked. In fact, he had seen her fully naked before. But the thrill never wearied off.

Ruthie had his undivided attention. She was in lingerie by PINK by Victoria's Secret, that flattered every crevice of her body. Martin made a mental note to personally thank _Victoria._

"Don't be a tease." Martin said, practically watering at the mouth. She just giggled. He reached out for her but she just backed further away.

"No touching. " She warned. She reached in her purse and pulled out her _iPhone_. She searched for a track. Finally deciding on a hip hop song with a club beat. She put it on speaker and let it blare from her phone.

Martin was intrigued as Ruthie gave him some of her signature dance moves. His eyes wandered down her body as he remembered the church social 2 years ago. Ruthie had been looking for attention.. His attention. But he was too clueless to realize it. Or maybe he was too afraid to admit his feelings for her. Maybe both.

Ruthie kept on dancing - making direct eye contact with Martin. He couldn't take it anymore, "Get over here." he demanded.

"Make me!" She challenged, innocently.

Martin chased her around the room and finally pined her down to the bed. He had begun to trail kisses along her neck, when his blackberry rang.

"Ignore it." She begged.

"It could be about Aaron." Aaron wasn't his son. But Martin still felt like his father. That feeling wouldn't go away over night.

Ruthie sighed. "Fine."

"Hello?" Martin answered, out of breath. Ruthie was laying under him, kissing his bare chest. "Oh my god." Martin exclaimed, shoeing Ruthie away. She sighed and sat up, annoyed by the disturbance.

"What?" Martin asked into the receiver . "I'll be right there." Martin promised, shock and fear evident in his voice. He hung up the phone and stared off in disbelief.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Ruthie asked. She was concerned and immediately had a bad feeling.

"Sandy was in an accident. I have to get to the hospital."

Ruthie grabbed her dress and heels in a flash. "I'm going with you." She insisted.

**R&R!**


	23. Unhappy Hour

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. They keep me going! You guys are so sweet and encouraging. It's the best to hear that you guys love my story. It makes my day!

Okay so you all might hate me for this chapter. But I need to stir things up. I personally love drama. It would be no fun if it was nothing but romance all the time. This is a dramatic saga. There is a new character that I introduced two chapters ago. His name is CJ and he Cecilia's cousin. As far as looks go- Just imagine Jesse McCartney pre brunette. When Jesse was blonde. Um and CJ has blue eyes not green eyes so just keep that in mind.

The song Ruthie is singing in this chapter is called ' Torn ' by Natalie Imbruglia

**R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 23 : Unhappy Hour**

Martin and Ruthie sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The air was cold and stale. The Glenn Oak Hospital never felt so unwelcoming.

Ruthie had remembered all the times the Camden's had spent in this hospital. For example, the time when she was younger and Simon was trying to show her a magic trick. He had snorted a tic tac, "Now you see it. Now you don't." He whispered, overly proud of himself. Being a magician was his new phase. Ruthie had tried to imitate him. The same way she always did. Simon was her big brother and he never seized to amaze her and challenge her. Never the less, Ruthie had been rushed to this very hospital after shoving the tic tac up her nose and letting out a piercing scream in church. _Those were the days _.. She thought.

Ruthie shivered a bit. "Are you cold?" Martin asked, turning to his girlfriend who was obviously worried.

Ruthie nodded slowly, she didn't want to seem needy.

Martin took off his tuxedo jacket, placing it over her toned shoulders.

"Thank you." She was grateful. Martin always took care of her. That was an undeniable fact. He took care of her like no other man did. She pictured T-bone is this same situation. He probably would have kept his tuxedo jacket on and whined that he in fact was cold, oblivious to Ruthie.

Ruthie smiled to herself, loving Martin more than ever at that very moment. It was the little things that made her love him.

Simon Camden rushed down the hallway, he was also still wearing his tux. He felt out of place and he could feel eyes on him. Frankly, he didn't care. He was worried about Sandy. He wouldn't forgive himself if she wasn't okay.

"Hey." Ruthie said, standing up to give Simon a warm hug.

"How is she?" Simon asked. "Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet. They wont tell us anything." Martin replied.

Simon sighed in frustration, "I hate this hospital."

"Where's Cecilia?" Ruthie asked, her tone was more happier than she had intended. She loved Cecilia like a sister.. A sister she didn't need. But she wanted Simon and Sandy together for her own selfish reasons. Ruthie never shook the worry that Martin would leave her for Sandy. As far as Ruthie knew, Martin was the father of Aaron. And in her mind, she couldn't compete.

"Parking the car. I practically jumped out the car while she was driving just to get here." Simon said.

"Oh." Ruthie was disappointed. Simon was absolutely clueless. She was afraid that Sandy wouldn't be able to tell him how she really felt. She silently prayed that Sandy was alright.

Cecilia hurried down the hallway. Jonathan was on her right pushing Aaron's stroller. Aaron was in a state of content- clutching an _Elmo_ in his hands.

Cecilia rushed over to Simon and the others. "Is she okay?"

Ruthie shrugged helplessly and Martin thought silently _Why are all the women in my life connected to Simon?_

"Ruthie Camden?" Doctor Lee Fu questioned, grasping a clipboard in his hand.

"That would be me. " Ruthie responded, confused.

"Ms. Jameson is awake and has requested to see you."

Ruthie looked puzzled. "Why me?"

"She didn't say, only requested your presence."

Jonathan, Simon, and Martin exchanged weird glances.

Ruthie stood up, fixing her dress that had become wrinkled in the back. She paced herself. Why did Sandy want to see her? Ruthie panicked. _She is going to tell me she is in love with Martin. Not Simon or Jonathan - isn't she? _Ruthie thought. She frowned and reluctantly followed the doctor.

"Ruthie. Thank you for seeing me. " Sandy managed to utter when Ruthie entered her room.

Ruthie sighed in relief and pulled up a chair. "Your okay. I am so glad. I was really worried about you. So was everybody else."

Sandy tried to smile but frowned instead. " Is Simon here?"

"Yeah.. So is Martin.. Jonathan.. Aaron.. Cecilia.." Ruthie trailed off.

"Oh." Sandy said, emotionless.

Ruthie looked over to the right. Noticing for the first time that Sandy was connected to an IV. She was badly bruised and her left leg was in a cast. Ruthie instantly felt horrible. She was enjoying herself at Simon's engagement diner while Sandy was this close to dying. It bothered her till no end. "I am so sorry." Ruthie practically whispered.

"It's okay. I thank God I am alive. He truly is my savior." Sandy said humbly, as if she was conducting a sermon.

Ruthie nodded, unable to think of anything else to say. Luckily she didn't need to..

"Ruthie.." Sandy began. She was both nervous and afraid to tell Ruthie the truth. But she realized that God spared her life for a reason. There was a reason she didn't die in that car accident. She needed to be honest with the people she cared about the most. And she had to admit, Ruthie was one of them. "I have something to tell you.." Sandy said.

Ruthie could feel her heart beating. "What is it?" She asked.

"There is no easy way to say this." Sandy said. She sighed, " So I will just say it. Martin isn't Aaron's father…" She trailed off nervously. "Simon is."

Ruthie's whole entire face fell. "Does Martin know? " She asked automatically, her voice shrill.

"Yes." Sandy said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ruthie shouted, choking back tears. "I'm being Punk'd right?! You didn't get into a car accident… this is all staged. Isn't it? Martin set this all up?" Ruthie hoped. She was laughing now, "I'm going to kill him! But he got me good.. " Ruthie just went on and on.

"I wish it was a joke Ruthie. But I'm telling you the truth." Sandy said sadly, nearing tears.

"Does Simon know?" Ruthie asked, livid now. Months ago Ruthie would have been ecstatic. But today she wasn't. She hated the fact that Martin was keeping secrets from her. He promised her that they would have a fresh start.. that there would be no more lies. But he did lie. She hated being lied to and she hated even more that her big brother- whom she loved and adored had absolutely no idea that he was the father of 3 year old baby Aaron.

Sandy shook her head "No. Martin and I were going to wait for the right…"

"Save it!" Ruthie shouted, cutting her off. "I hate you! I wish you would have died in that accident!" Ruthie screamed. She ran out of the hospital room, not looking where she was going. She ran right into none other than Martin Brewer.

"Hey babe. What's wrong? " Martin asked, rubbing her back.

Ruthie pulled away from him. "You knew that baby wasn't yours and you didn't tell me?" Ruthie asked in disgust.

Martin nodded. There was no way he could lie his way out of this one. "But I only found out 5 months ago. " He pleaded. "I swear."

"5 MONTHS?!" Ruthie screamed, causing her to get strange looks. She coughed and turned away in embarrassment.

"Ruthie, I'm sorry okay. I was going to tell you but.."

"But what?! You wanted to protect Sandy? That's pathetic."

"She was afraid." Martin said. "Afraid to tell Simon."

"Whatever." Ruthie said storming off. "Just leave me alone. Don't call, text, I/M me, email me, and don't you even think about coming over. I can't stand the sight of you right now. " She said. "Oh yeah, and have fun telling Simon!"

Martin sighed sadly. He was trying to protect Sandy but in turn hurt his girlfriend. The girl of his dreams, his everything. Ruthie was furious with him. And for once he didn't know how to make things right. No amount of apologizing was going to fix this.

* * *

Ruthie took the microphone into her petite hands. That microphone was like her gate way to heaven. She recalled many times when life was cruel and the only thing she could turn to was music. Nobody knew it but music was the only thing that made her feel alive.

Ruthie stared into the unpleasant audience. It was full of women and men in their 20's. Stage lights were shining down on her. Ruthie closed her eyes and tried to let all her frustrations go. She hated Sandy and she knew that deep down inside she always would hold resentment for her. But she could never hate Martin. She tried and tried but she loved Martin. She was madly in love with Martin Brewer - even if he was a pompous ass at times.

" I thought I saw a man brought to life. He was warm, he came around like he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry." Ruthie sang unfazed by the fact that the crowd wasn't paying her any attention.

"Well you couldn't be that man I adored You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for. But I don't know him anymore." Ruthie continued to sing and by now, the crowd was fully engaged.

" There's nothing where he used to lie. My conversation has run dry. That's what's going on, nothings fine I'm torn." Ruthie closed her eyes tighter. She knew that she was being a selfish performer but she didn't care. She was sure that if she opened her eyes that audience would be able to see how red and puffy her eyes were from all the crying she had done. She had taken a taxi cab to this karaoke bar and sobbed the whole way. She had even broke down and told the taxi cab driver her whole life story. It was actually quite comical.

"Open your eyes beautiful." She heard a familiar voice from the audience beg.

"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel. I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real. I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. You're a little late, I'm already torn." Ruthie finally opened her big brown eyes to see 60 more staring back at her. One set in particular. His blue eyes were fixated on her. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

She finished off the song and put the microphone back on it's stand. The crowd cheered loudly and Ruthie noticed that familiar one guy in particular was cheering extra loud. She tried hard not to blush when the crowd demanded an encore. She politely declined.

"So are you stalking me?" Ruthie asked annoyed, after leaving the stage.

"Your talented. " CJ pointed out, grinning dumbly at her.

"You didn't answer my question. " Ruthie was frustrated now. Why was he following her?

"Okay no. I come her a lot. I get a drink - clear my head. I'm by no means stalking you." CJ said truthfully.

Ruthie sighed. "Okay. Do they not check I.D's here or something? " Ruthie was hoping to get her fix. It was # 2 on her soul searching list. She knew she would never find answers at the bottom of a bottle but she figured it was worth a shot.

"I'm 21." CJ said, as if it was so obvious.

Ruthie blushed openly now. "Lucky you." She took a seat at a near by table. "I'd kill for a long island ice tea." She confessed.

"I'll tell you what, " CJ said. "I'll buy you a drink. " He grinned devilishly.

"What's the catch?" Ruthie asked. There had to be a catch. She was only 18 and he was 21. Martin wasn't even old enough to buy her a drink yet.

"Dance with me? We didn't get the chance to have a proper dance at the engagement party tonight. We got interrupted by that boyfriend of yours. What's his name again? Marty?" CJ asked, knowing damn well what his name was.

"Martin. " Ruthie corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Ah yes, Martin. Where is he anyway? He must be insane." CJ said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why is he insane?" Ruthie asked.

"He let his girlfriend go to some strange bar alone. " CJ said. "It's.. " CJ looked down at his watch. "3AM."

"I really don't want to talk about Martin right now. " Ruthie said. It was a really sour subject.

"I'm assuming you found out all about his lies?" CJ asked.

Ruthie held back a grunt. "Yes. But what I can't seem to figure out is how you knew before me?"

"This is Glenn Oak. It's pretty small. Not much to do around here either. And people talk.. _A lot _" CJ said. He looked her in the eyes. _She's beautiful_, he thought.

"Sandy is in the hospital. " Ruthie said. "I kind of flipped out on her after she told me and then I flipped out on Martin. I made a complete ass out of myself. I just hated being the last to know. Scratch that - Simon is the last to know. He is going to freak out. "

CJ put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Ruthie smiled. "How is it that you know exactly what to say? I don't even know you. But you can make me feel ten times better?"

"It's a gift." CJ laughed and Ruthie laughed too.

"You had time to change I see." Ruthie noticed that CJ was no longer in a tuxedo. He was wearing black jeans, black converse and a white graphic tee. His blonde hair was ruffed up and fell over his eyes a bit.

"And I see that you didn't." CJ pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Ruthie said, looking down at her outfit. She was still in the same dress and heels that she wore to Simon's engagement diner. "Nice t-shirt. " Ruthie complimented. His shirt read 'Unhappy Hour' and had a image of a man leaning over a toilet.

"Why thank you" He smiled at her. He was completely infatuated. "My offer is still open if you want it. Will you accept it?"

"Sure. Why not." Ruthie said. She took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor.

_Martin who? _Ruthie thought.

**R&R!**


	24. Heuy

Author's Note: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. I did an extensive spelling and grammar check on this chapter. So hopefully there will be no mistakes. I was suppose to have somebody do it for me but I really wanted to get this chapter up. School starts next Tuesday so I probably won't be able to update as frequently. Bare with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter**. R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 24:** Heuy

"When I was 6 I had an imaginary friend named Heuy!" Ruthie exclaimed. She burst out in laughter. "He worked in an airport!"

CJ had to join in at this point. "Can I meet him?"

"Sure!" Ruthie said with a large grin. "He will love you! You guys have the same taste in fashion." Ruthie giggled. "My boyfriend Marty.. I mean Martin.. Oops.. He's a horrible dresser. He hates it!" She put a hand over her mouth and snorted.

Both CJ and Ruthie were drunk out of their minds. Ruthie kept insisting that he order more rounds and CJ happily obliged.

"W-want to go back to my place?" CJ asked, his words slurring.

"SURE!" Ruthie exclaimed. She stood up from the table- only to fall face first on the ground. "Whoopsies" She said.

CJ chucked, "You are so hammered!" He teased.

"So are you!" She teased back.

He helped her up and led her out of the karaoke bar.

Ruthie took off her heels and carried them in her hands. Walking barefoot on the concrete she shouted , "Taxi!" She stuck her hand out to haul a cab.

"It's 4 am. I doubt any cabs are running. " CJ said laughing out loud. "Why don't you call Heuy and ask him to book us a flight?" CJ laughed some more and sat down on the sidewalk, pulling Ruthie down with him.

"My parents are going to kill me. They think I'm at Meredith's. But not for long.. Martin probably told them I'm missing." Ruthie threw her head back laughing. "It's really funny. There's probably a search going on as we speak."

"Then maybe we should call your parents?" CJ suggested.

Ruthie shook her head. "No way! This would send them over the edge."

CJ sighed, defeated. "Ruthie.. " He began. "I am so attracted to you." He muttered.

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that's a line I haven't heard before. " She said sarcastically.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away from him - regaining clarity. " I can't do this." Ruthie reasoned. "I won't."

"Martin doesn't deserve you." CJ tried to convince her, reaching for her hand. "Can't you just give me a chance? Get to know me?"

Ruthie looked down at her bare feet, "I don't trust myself around you- around any guy." She admitted. "It is nothing personal. Because you truly are a nice guy.. But… " She stopped herself mid sentence and took a deep breath.

"But what? What were you going to say? Talk to me. Please. I promise I will listen." CJ said. He sighed, "I promise I won't try to kiss you again."

"I love Martin. I always have. But it seems like every time were happy , a new lie or secret emerges. What if fait wants us apart? What if we really are over for good?" Ruthie frowned. "I keep kicking him to the curb - no pun intended. " She realized they were sitting on a sidewalk in a strange neighborhood at 4am. She giggled at how ridiculous it all was. "He keeps taking me back. He always wants to be with me no matter what." Ruthie added "I mean he can be a total jerk at times.. But he is a sweetheart every other time."

"Ruthie, then that's your answer. It's obvious Martin loves you- and he'd be crazy not to. I mean look at you. Your amazing. " CJ said. "Just call him. Work things out. Don't let me stop you." CJ stood up, fumbling a little.

"Where are you going?" Ruthie asked, glaring at him.

"Home."

"How? You said it yourself, there's no cabs and probably no buses either." Ruthie pointed out.

"I'll walk." He said sadly. "Your night and shining amour will rescue you." He minded her. "Just call him. I'll see you umm later or whatever. I don't know. I'll see you when I see you." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ruthie called when he was already half way down the street. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Ruthie bit her bottom lip, "Can you at least stay with me.. Just until he comes?" Ruthie asked innocently. She felt like the damsel in distress in one of those classical French movies Lucy was always watching.

He nodded. "Just until he comes."

Ruthie reached in her bag for her phone. After a minute of searching she realized that she didn't have it. "Crap. I think somebody stole my phone. Either that, or I lost it." Ruthie huffed.

"Here." CJ offered, handing her his blackberry. "Use mine. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you CJ, honestly I really appreciate it. " She smiled thankfully and dialed Martin's cell.

"Hello?" Martin questioned, not recognizing the number. He was still at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room. He had broke down and had to tell Simon the truth. Although Simon was a little taken aback at first, he wasn't furious. He handled the situation maturely and went to go speak to Sandy. Martin was relieved to say the least. But he had spent the whole night calling Ruthie. He was worried and scared.. And truth be told, he missed her.

"Martin." Ruthie breathed, happy to hear his voice.

"Ruthie?! Oh my God. Where are you? I've been calling you all night. I know you told me not to but -"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm the worst girlfriend ever. And I totally understand if you don't love me anymore. " She sobbed. "I-I slept with Mac and tore your friendship apart.. I screamed at Sandy and told her I wish she would have died. I am the biggest hypocrite alive." She had tears burning in her eyes.

"Ruthie, just calm down. Please." Martin tried to get her to calm down and slow down. She was talking a mile a minute and it was hard to understand what she was saying. "Where are you?" He asked again.

Ruthie looked around- having a hard time reading street signs. The alcohol affecting her once more. "I don't know. I honestly don't know," She burst out into another fit of laughter. "Outside some karaoke bar. In down town Glen Oak!" She said finally.

Martin sighed heavily. _She's drunk, _he thought. "Okay. I'm coming to get you. Stay right there."

"Okay. I won't move. I promise. Scouts honor!" She giggled and CJ rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You should have just told me." Simon said, holding Sandy's hand. He was seated at her bed side. He had given Cecilia a kiss goodnight and lent her his car to drive herself home. Cecilia wasn't happy about leaving Simon and Sandy alone for the rest of the night. But she had an early shift in the morning at the pool hall. Although, She was heartbroken that one of the happiest nights of her life had turned into a _Soap Opera _in just a few short hours, she understood. But she didn't want to let go of Simon. She wasn't ready to let go of him yet. Even with this new found information, she wanted to help him through it. She loved Simon before she found out he was the father of baby Aaron and she promised herself she would love him long after.

Simon thought about the look Cecilia had on her face when she heard the news. She looked like she would go ballistic. But instead she nodded solemnly and said _"Go in and speak to her. I should get going anyway. I have a early shift tomorrow morning. I think it's time for me to call it a night." _

"_Are you sure?" _Simon asked, putting a firm and comforting hand on his fiancé's back.

"_Yes," _was all she could manage to say.

He handed her his keys and gently put a kiss on the side of her mouth. _"I love you."_

"_I love you too. " _She whispered and turned to leave.

"I didn't want you to hate me or scream at me. " Sandy said, snapping Simon out of his thoughts.

Simon sighed, "Kind of like the way my sister did?"

Sandy nodded. She was hurt and she had hoped to earn Ruthie's trust back. Maybe just maybe they could all be a family. She realized how crazy that sounded.. But she wanted it more than anything. Martin always harshly teased her and told her that she was 'Desperate to be a Camden."

Simon gently stroked her hand. That's when it dawned on her. Simon, Aaron, and the Camden's would never be one big happy family. Simon was wearing a glistening new diamond engagement ring to prove it. Sandy sucked in her breath and let go of Simon's hand, "I didn't expect you to be so calm about this. Why aren't you mad at me?" She questioned.

"You could have died tonight in that accident. Life is too short. I have this great son I've been missing out on getting to know .I just want to get to know him the way Martin has. " Simon said. " I want to teach him how to play basketball and take him to the park. " Simon sighed. " I want to love him."

Sandy was touched but she knew the truth, "That's really sweet Simon. But how is this going to work?"

"We are going to be a family." Simon said, as if it was a no brainier.

"Oh sure. You, me, Aaron.. And Cecilia." Sandy mumbled.

**R&R**


End file.
